Erebor 3022 - 1: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls
by summerundJessie
Summary: Post HDR. Fíli, König von Erebor leitet mit Prinz Kíli an seiner Seite den Rat in Verhandlungen über ein wichtiges Abkommen mit Gondor. Einer der Clans versucht Kíli zum Druckmittel gegen Fílis Anstrengungen zu machen, die Sieben Königreiche zu vereinen. Kíli, so sehr er es auch vor seinem Bruder zu verbergen versucht, bringt der bevorstehende Durins Tag erneut Schmerz und Leid.
1. Kapitel 1

**Erebor 3022 - 1: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Vorwort des Übersetzers:**

Dies also ist der Auftakt zu Summer's Erebor 3022 Post LOTR AU. Ihre Serie umfasst 6 Geschichten und ist im Englischen veröffentlicht auf ihrem Account ''summerald''.

Ein jeder, dem es schon zu traurig war wie Prof. Tolkien im ''Hobbit'' die Blutlinie Durins während der Schlacht der fünf Heere auslöschte und dem auch die Filmadaption, um es höflich auszudrücken, nicht wirklich besser gefallen hat (ich weiß, es gibt auch andere Meinungen), der wird sich in Summer's Universum ausgesprochen wohl fühlen. Mir persönlich haben die Filmversionen ziemlich zugesetzt, speziell das Schicksal von Fíli und Kíli, und dass obwohl ich mir den dritten Teil im Kino erst gar nicht angetan habe. Meiner Ansicht nach ist Summers Universum tröstlich und macht das alles wieder gut, ohne die Helden ständig in Watte zu packen. Es ist ausgezeichnet recherchiert und verbindet Elemente des Originalkanons mit solchen aus der Filmadaption, die als gelungen anzusehen sind. Es ist spannend und voller Action, aber auch mal witzig und romantisch, ohne dabei zu sehr auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken. Als ich Summer vor einiger Zeit schrieb, wie sehr mir ihre Serie gegen den BoFa Stress geholfen hat und dass ich die Geschichten deshalb gerne ins Deutsche übersetzen würde, war sie begeistert. Und hier sind wir nun, in einem der für meine Begriffe gelungensten Fan-Universen, welches den Söhnen von Dís das Leben und den Platz in Mittelerde gibt, den sie verdient haben, und der ihnen gemäß ihrer Geburt zusteht (und den sie in den Herzen ihrer Fans immer haben).

Schaut auch mal auf unsere jeweiligen Accounts und Geschichten unter summerald und jessie152. Kommentare und PNs, egal in welcher Sprache, sind jederzeit willkommen.

Danke fürs Lesen, Mahals Segen und viel Spaß! - Jessie

* * *

 **Kapitel 1**

Kíli, Bruder des Königs von Erebor, sah die Ork-Pfeile die aus den Bäumen südlich von Erebors westlichem Vorposten aus sie zuschossen vor allen anderen.

Er hob seinen Bogen und feuerte. Mit einem zischenden Geräusch verließ der Pfeil die Sehne und traf blitzschnell sein Ziel. Nur wenige Augenblicke später stürzte eine dürre Gestalt in einem zerlumpten Umhang aus einer der Baumkronen und prallte mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Waldboden. Drei andere Zwerge der Erebor-Wache ließen ihre Bogen sprechen. Einige erstickte Schreie, und mehr dieser hinterhältigen Wegelagerer kippten leblos aus den Bäumen.

''Schilde hoch!'' schrie Kíli seinen Truppen zu und sandte einen weiteren Pfeil in Richtung der Angreifer. Ein Stück voraus auf der Straße bemerkte ein Trupp reisender Zwerge das Getümmel. Sie rückten rasch zusammen und hielten ihre Äxte bereit.

Doch der Angriff war ebenso schnell vorüber wie er begonnen hatte. Fünf magere Goblins lagen tot auf dem vereisten Boden. Keine weiteren Pfeile wurden verschossen.

Kíli stürmte voran, hinter ihm sein junger Leutnant mit einem Pfeil auf der Sehne und entschlossen, seinen Prinz um jeden Preis zu verteidigen. Einige Soldaten der Wache Erebors schwärmten aus, um nach mehr verborgenen Bogenschützen in den Bäumen zu suchen.

''Einfacher gemeiner Goblin,'' murmelte Kíli verächtlich zu sich selbst. Er hatte die erste am Boden liegende Gestalt erreicht und sie mit seinem Stiefel auf den Rücken gewälzt, um einen Blick auf das missgebildete Gesicht der Kreatur zu werfen.

Einer der reisenden Zwerge kam näher. Seine Axt kampfbereit in seinen Händen blickte er prüfend auf die Straße und die umstehenden Bäume.

''Spindeldürr und unterernährt,'' stellte er mit einem abfälligen Blick auf den Goblin fest. ''Sind da noch mehr?''

Kíli warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf den Neuankömmling. Seine blonden Haarflechten kennzeichneten ihn eindeutig als Feuerbart. ''Wenn da noch mehr waren,'' sagte Kíli, ''dann haben sie sich jetzt längst zerstreut.'' Kíli richtete den Blick zum Himmel. Ein Trio Raben schoss über ihren Köpfen vorbei. Die Vögel gaben keinen Laut von sich, was ihm sagte, dass die Gefahr vorüber war.

Der Neuankömmling, gekleidet in traditionellem Blau der Ered Luin, sah den Raben nach und nickte kurz, als er schließlich den Heerführer erkannte, den er vor sich hatte. Er verbeugte sich: ''Brunsder von den Ered Luin. Zu Euren Diensten.''

Kíli erwiderte die Verbeugung, Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, zu den Euren.''

Brunsder nickte erneut. ''Ich dachte mir, dass Ihr es seit. Mahals Segen, Junge,'' er streckte die Hand nach Kíli aus und die beiden begrüßten sie nach Soldatenart, ein jeder die Hand auf des anderen Schulter. ''Wir sind wirklich froh, Euch zu sehen. Der Krieg mag vorbei sein und Der Eine Ring zerstört. Aber es sind immer noch jede Menge Straßenräuber unterwegs. ''Sogar,'' er deutete mit einem angewiderten Seitenblick auf die toten Goblins, ''so nah am Erebor''.

''Ganz besonders so nahe,'' stimmt Kíli zu und blickte finster auf die Gestalten am Boden. ''Sie sind nicht mehr genügend organisiert, um einen ernsten Angriff zu führen, aber es gibt weit mehr als nur eines ihrer dreckigen Verstecke im nördlichen Düsterwald… wir vertreiben sie aus den Ländern Erebors, aber sie verstecken sich auf Elbischem Territorium und es ist uns verwehrt, ihnen dort hin zu folgen. Wir brauchen dringend das neue Abkommen mit Gondor.''

''Stimmt,'' antwortete Brunsder. Dieses Abkommen zu beschließen war letztlich der Grund, weshalb er gekommen war – er sowie Abgesandte aller Sieben Königreiche der Zwerge. ''Aber nicht alle unter uns ist davon überzeugt, fürchte ich. Wir haben Gerüchte gehört, dass es Streitigkeiten gibt…''

''Ja,'' bestätigte Kíli. Aber wir sind nicht so weit gekommen, nur um jetzt einfach aufzugeben. Kíli wandte sich um und begleitete Brunsder zurück zum Weg.

''Sind wir nicht, in der Tat,'' Brunsder war derselben Ansicht. ''Wie geht es Eurem Bruder? Neuigkeiten erreichen uns in den Blauen Bergen nur sehr langsam. Als wir von den Verlusten in der letzten Schlacht hörten... zwei Könige gefallen am Haupttor... wir fürchteten um Fíli. Um Euch beide.''

''Fili ist wohl wie immer,'' bestätigte Kíli. Die schwere Verwundung seines Bruders erwähnte er vorsichtshalber nicht. Ebenso wenig, dass Fíli nur knapp überlebt hatte. ''Unsere Verluste waren jedoch wahrhaft entsetzlich,'' räumte er ein. ''Brand von Thal. Unser Cousin Dain von den Eisenbergen…'' Kíli legte zu Ehren von Cousin Dain seine Faust auf sein Herz.

''Möge er in Ehren ruhen in Aüles Hallen.'' Brunsders Stimme war gemessen und sein Gesicht voller Trauer, als er Kíli ansah. Dann beugte er sich näher und fügte er leise hinzu: ''Nehmt Euch in Acht, Junge. Irgendjemand innerhalb den Sieben Familien ist fest entschlossen, die Konklave zu stören und das Abkommen zu verhindern.''

''Und wer würde das sein?'' Kíli's Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Er hatte dasselbe Gerede gehört und hoffte inständig, dass die Feuerbärte vom Ered Luin nichts damit zu tun hatten.

''Keine Ahnung.'' Mit dieser Bemerkung stieg Brunsder auf sein Pony und winkte seine Gruppe von Reisenden voran. Er warf Kíli einen letzten Blick zu und sein zerfurchtes Gesicht war erneut traurig und voller Bedauern. ''Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es.''

Kíli konnte nur nicken. Ered Luin war zu abgelegen und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass die Verschwörer sich dort versteckt hatten. Er war geneigt, Brunsder beim Wort zu nehmen.

''Wir folgen Euch,'' rief Kíli ihm zu während er zur Seite trat um die Gruppe passieren zu lassen. ''Wir halten euch den Rücken frei von diesem Pack.'' Im selben Moment wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit vom lauten Ruf eines Raben abgelenkt und er schaute nach oben. Der große, schwarz schillernde Vogel flog auf ihn zu, schlug mit den Flügeln und setzte zur Landung an. Rasch hielt Kíli einen Arm für den Raben hoch. ''Berichte dem König, dass Ered Luin gekommen ist,'' sagte Kíli zu ihm. Der gefiederte Bote gab ein einzelnes kehliges Geräusch von sich, zupfte am Ärmel von Kílis Mantel, schwang sich dann in die Luft und flog davon.

Kíli wartete am Wegesrand und blieb wachsam, als die lange Reihe von Reisenden an ihm vorüber zog. Die letzten Herbstblätter rieselten von den Bäumen und morgendliches Gewölk verbarg die Sonne. Des Nachts hatte es Frost gegeben, doch der Pfad war trocken und die Hufe der Ponys fanden guten Halt. Die Karawane aus Ered Luin war eine weitaus größere Gruppe als Kíli es vermutet hatte. Vielleicht fünfzig Zwerge insgesamt. Fíli würde sehr erleichtert sein zu hören, dass sie endlich eingetroffen waren. Die Abgesandten aus den Blauen Bergen waren einige Tage überfällig und man hatte begonnen, sich zu sorgen – zumindest bis die Raben am Morgen zuvor Alarm geschlagen hatten und von einer Karawane am Rande des Düsterwaldes berichteten.

So war Kíli an diesem Morgen aufgebrochen, um ihnen entgegen zu reiten.

''Sie reisen wahrlich gut bewaffnet.'' Bemerkte Kíli anerkennend zu Skirfir, seinem jungen Leutnant der Bogenschützen, als dieser sein Pony neben ihn lenkte – ausnahmslos jeder Zwerg in der ankommenden Gruppe trug Waffen – von Schwertern und Äxten bis zu Bögen und langen Messern.

''Aye,'' Skirfir nickte zustimmend. Dann bemerkte Kíli mehrere Mädchen unter den Zwergen die vorüber ritten – einige im typischen Braun der Bogenschützen, einige im feurigen Rot der Schmiede. Er erkannte sie als Kadetten und Lehrlinge aus Erebor, ausgesandt im Austausch gut vier Jahre zuvor. Doch als der Krieg sich ausbreitete über die Länder des Nordens, war es zu gefährlich geworden, als dass sie unbeschadet hätten zurückkehren können.

''Da kehren unsere eigenen Schüler endlich heim,'' Kíli lächelte ihnen zu. ''Ich kenne so manche Sippe in Erebor die überglücklich sein wird, sie wiederzusehen.'' Doch dann seufzte er traurig. Einige dieser Familien waren mit Sicherheit während der letzten Belagerung umgekommen… sie hatten so viel verloren, viel zu viele bei der letzten großen Schlacht am Tor. Unter ihnen auch Skirfirs Vater. Nun stand Kíli neben dem Jungen, als die Rückkehrer auf ihren Ponys vorüber ritten, erschöpft von der langen Reise und begierig Sicherheit zu finden im Schutz des Berges.

''Willkommen,'' begrüßte Kíli eine Dreiergruppe von jungen Bogenschützinnen, die das Siegel Erebors auf ihren Mänteln trugen. ''Willkommen zu Hause.'' Eins der drei Mädchen sah ihm ins Gesicht, zwinkerte ihm zu und lächelte ihn mehr als vielsagend an. Kíli spürte wie seine Wangen heiß wurden.

Er hatte nur freundlich sein wollen und wandte sich rasch ab. Gewöhnlich ging er interessierten Mädchen wie selbstverständlich aus dem Weg. Was sonst konnte er tun?

 _Sieh Dich doch bitte anders wo um nach dem was Du suchst_ , hätte er dem Mädel am liebsten gesagt. _Du findest leicht jemanden, der weitaus besser zu Dir passt_.

Und er selbst? Er war sowieso besser dran, wenn er alleine blieb!

''Mein Herr,'' ein jüngerer Zwerg neigte dem Kopf mit der Hand auf dem Herzen, als er vorüber ritt.

Kíli nickte und erwiderte den Gruß. Der Bursche trug das traditionelle Blau der Heiler. Und gleich hinter ihm ritt ein groß gewachsenes Mädel mit jugendlich frischem Gesicht aber ernstem Blick. Ein einzelner rabenschwarzer Zopf fiel lang ihren ganzen Rücken hinab. Ihre Haltung, ihr Sitz, ihre Selbstsicherheit… er konnte nicht umhin, sie zu bewundern.

Einer der Raben flog vorüber. _'Keine Orks, keine Gobbs'_ , krächzte der Vogel. ' _Keine Gobb_ s _!'_

Das Mädchen schien überrascht. Sie sah auf und folgte dem Raben mit ihrem Blick. _Beinahe als ob sie seine Worte verstünde_ , dachte Kíli. Einen kurzen Moment später trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch dann wandte sie sich scheu ab.

Das konnte nicht sein, er musste sich das einbilden. Nur diejenigen seines Volkes, die in direkter Linie Durins Geschlecht nachfolgten, konnten die Raben sprechen hören.

Und doch… Er sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher, als die Gruppe der Heiler weiter ritt.

* * *

Fíli, König von Erebor stand auf den Wehrgang hoch über den großen Tor, hart und aufrecht wie der Berg selbst. Das Rot und Gold seines königlichen Ornats schimmerte im Morgenlicht. Ein gut bewaffnetes Aufgebot von Zwergen näherte sich dem Tor. Sie ritten in Dreierreihen, die Helme in respektvoller Geste in ihren Händen. Sie entrollten ein einzelnes blaues Banner und ein Trommler schlug einen feierlichen Takt.

''Seid gegrüßt, ihr Zwerge aus den Ered Luin'' erschallte die Stimme des Anführers der Wache von Erebor.

Fíli stand in der mittleren Scharte zwischen den Zinnen und hob die Hand zum Zeichen für sieben Zwerge seiner Wache, die königlichen Banner zu hissen. Mehr als festlich sah der Einsame Berg aus an diesem Tag, eine Pracht die er lange nicht gezeigt hatte. Heute jedoch zeigte Erebor seine ganze Schönheit. Gerade sechs Monate war es her, dass sie das große Tor vollständig repariert hatten. Wer genau hinsah, und Zwerge hatten einen Blick für den Stein, konnte die Folgen der Schlacht noch erkennen: die Spuren der tiefen Scharten, welche der Angriff in den Fels gerissen hatte.

Fíli konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand sah, was die Schlacht ihm angetan hatte. Eine Lanze hatte seine Hüfte durchbohrt. Er war getroffen worden, als er den alten Dain zu schützen versuchte… und wenn Kíli nicht so blitzschnell reagiert und diesen Bastard von einem Ork aufgeschlitzt hätte, ehe er auch nur noch eine weitere Bewegung machen konnte - sie hätten seinem gewaltigen Angriff nicht entgehen können. Es hätte sie wohl beide erwischt. So wie Dain, ihren Cousin, König der Eisenberge.

Fili, wie betäubt von unerträglichem Schmerz wusste nicht mehr viel von dem, was danach geschehen war. Man hatte ihn in den Berg geschleppt und in die Obhut der Heiler gebracht. Rechtzeitig noch, gerade so. Doch Fíli war sich sicher, er - nein, der gesamte Berg - wäre gefallen an jenem schicksalhaften Tag, wäre da nicht die mutige Tat eines Hobbits aus dem Auenland gewesen. Durch Frodos aufopferndes Handeln an den Hängen des Schicksalsberges in Mordor und Aragorns Sieg vor dem Schwarzen Tor hatte sich das Schicksal gewendet und die Macht des Bösen wurde gebrochen.

Unter schweren Opfern hatte das Volk von Erebor überdauert. Und das hatte auch er, so wie sein Bruder und seine vier noch viel zu jungen Kinder, tief im Berg und gut versteckt zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, der Königin.

Jedoch hatten nicht alle Familien so viel Glück gehabt.

Jetzt sah Fíli mit stählernem Blick auf die eintreffenden Zwerge. Er ging ein großes Risiko ein, indem er so eine große Versammlung der Sieben Königreiche beherbergte, um Gondors neuen König zu unterstützen. Augenscheinlich war er der einzige Zwergenherrscher, der dreist oder auch dumm genug war, etwas derartigen zu tun. Ihm waren die Kritik und die Einwände bereits zu Ohren gekommen.

 _Immer noch unter der Fuchtel eines Zauberers._

 _Kein Zwerg wird nach der Pfeife eines Emporkömmlings wie diesem hergelaufenen Waldläufer tanzen._

 _Was bedeutet uns Gondors Friede?_

Fíli glaubte, dass Gondors Friede einfach alles bedeutete. Mordor mochte gefallen sein, aber immer noch lauerten böse Mächte in Mittelerde und immer noch machten sie Jagd auf die Zwerge, ganz besonders auf die Söhne Durins. Sie brauchten dieses Abkommen über gegenseitigen Beistand mit Gondor, unbedingt. Und die Wahrheit war, tatsächlich teilte er Gandalfs Meinung uneingeschränkt, dass Aragorn ihre beste Chance war, den Frieden zu sichern. Und Fíli wollte erreichen, dass die Sieben Königreiche mit Schwert und Axt Seite an Seite mit Gondors König standen.

Er wusste ebenso: ihm als König und Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht fiel die Aufgabe zu, sie alle zu überzeugen, dass es für die Zwergenreiche an der Zeit war, Groll und alten Vorbehalte abzulegen und Aragorns Abkommen zu unterstützen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, er wäre lieber einer Horde wilder Goblins entgegen getreten als einer Versammlung seiner streitsüchtigen Zwergensippe, aber er war fest entschlossen, sich durchzusetzen.

Mit einem letzten Trommelschlag kamen die Zwerge aus den Ered Luin unmittelbar vor der neuen Brücke und dem Graben zum Halt. Ein jeder respektvoll die Hand auf dem Herzen. Dem Protokoll entsprechend ließen die Wachen Erebors zu Ehren der Ankömmlinge die großen Hörner der Schlacht erschallen. So tief waren die Töne, ein jeder Krieger konnte sie in seinen Knochen spüren.

Die Hörner verstummten und ihr Klang hallte nach im ganzen Tal. Fíli wartete, bis es wieder ganz still geworden war, ehe er vortrat und seine Stimme erhob.

''Ich grüße Euch, Zwerge und Brüder aus den Ered Luin. Mit Eurem Kommen mag die Große Konklave beginnen. Ich gewähre Euch Eintritt! Willkommen in Erebor!''

Ein Jubel auf beiden Seiten, von den Mauern Erebors und aus den Reihen der Ankömmlinge, antwortete ihm, als die Tore aufschwangen. Blaue und Silberne Fahnenbänder mischten sich mit denen in Rot und Gold. Das Volk aus den Blauen Bergen ritt voran, überquerte den Graben und passierte das Tor.

Fíli lächelte und winkte. Dann begab er sich zum seitlichen Ausguck und beobachtete, wie die Delegation vorüber zog. Im Hintergrund bemerkte er die hochgewachsene Gestalt seines Bruders in Kettenhemd und schimmernder Rüstung, der die Nachhut bildete. Über ihm schossen einige Raben auf den Berg zu.

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der Brüder. Kíli war wachsam, ernst und nickte ihm einmal zu.

Fíli erwiderte die Geste, er verstand die unausgesprochene Nachricht seines Bruders nur zu gut: _Bleib wachsam. Die Dinge sind nicht so, wie sie scheinen._

* * *

Zwei Tage später traf Fíli, König unter dem Berge seinen Bruder während der vormittäglichen Pause des Großen Konklaves. Er platzte beinahe vor aufgestaute Anspannung und Ärger. Sie standen im königlichen Arbeitszimmer, während sich die unterschiedlichen Ratsmitglieder außerhalb in der angrenzenden Kammer versammelten.

In der Großen Halle draußen wimmelte eine riesige Menge. Es war die größte Zusammenkunft der Sieben Königreiche seit der Zeit, bevor der Drache den Berg genommen hatte, und Erebor war eindeutig brechend voll.

''Wir haben noch nicht mal die Eröffnungsreden beendet,'' stöhnte Fíli zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. ''Niemand bleibt bei der Sache. Die Delegation aus den Grauen Bergen drängt darauf zuerst mehrere völlig unwichtige Nebenfragen zu klären, bevor sie auch ansatzweise bereit wären, über das Abkommen mit Gondor zu sprechen…'' Er schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. ''Und ich habe sechs unterschiedliche vertrauliche Hinweise bekommen, dass es Intentionen gibt, die Beratungen zu stören.'' Sein Gesichtsausdruck war finster. Dann sah er Kíli scharf an, niemand entging diesem Blick. ''Irgendwas Neues von den Raben?''

Kíli runzelte die Stirn. ''Ich habe sie ausgeschickt, um im weiten Umkreis des Berges alles auszukundschaften… aber bis jetzt ist die einzig interessante Neuigkeit, dass die Elben ihre Patrouillen am Rande des Düsterwaldes verstärkt haben. Die Truppen von Thal sind in Alarmbereitschaft, aber sie beobachten nur.''

Fíli ließ resignierend die Luft aus dem Lungen.

''Ich habe auch noch mehr Gerüchte gehört,'' Kíli senkte seine Stimme. ''Von einigen der Jungs aus den Eisenbergen, und jetzt noch mehr von der Gruppe aus den Ered Luin.'' berichtete er seinem Bruder.

''Irgend etwas Konkretes?''

''Nur dass Gruppen, die gegen das Abkommen sind, planen, es zu stoppen.

Fíli fluchte leise auf Khuzdul.

Kíli sprach weiter. ''Bofur hat die letzte Nacht mit den Wachen aus den Blauen Bergen getrunken, Ale natürlich, eine ziemliche Menge vermutlich. Er sagt, _achtet auf Tricks, die die Abstimmung unterbrechen.''_

Fíli kniff die Augen zusammen, sein Blick wurde hart. ''Na, das ist einfach,'' sagte er. ''Alles was sie tun müssen, ist einen von uns daran zu hindern, an der Abstimmung teilzunehmen. Alle Sieben müssen anwesend sein, sonst kann die Wahl nicht stattfinden.'' Er legte die Stirn in Falten.

''Einer der Würdenträger aus den Grauen Bergen stellt andauernd völlig lächerliche Forderungen. Wenn ich einen Verdächtigen brauche, würde ich bei ihm anfangen.''

''Yngvli,'' stellte Kíli fest und nannte damit einen einflussreichen Händler aus den Grauen Bergen beim Namen. Er genoss ein höchst zweifelhaftes Ansehen, war es doch bekannt, dass er in der Vergangenheit mit den Gundabad Orks Geschäfte gemacht hatte. ''Er ist zusammen mit deren Delegation aufgetaucht. Er hat seine sämtlichen Töchter angeschleppt…''

Fíli schnaubte verächtlich. ''Er versucht auch noch, eine Heirat zu arrangieren. Wer wäre denn blöd genug, darauf reinzufallen?'' Er sah ins Leere. ''Nicht mal An kann diese Weibsbilder ertragen, und sie hat mehr Geduld als wir alle.''

''Nun, danke Mahal dafür.'' Kíli lächelte.

Fíli nickte. Er wusste, was es hieß, eine politische Ehe einzugehen. Seine Verbindung mit dem Mädchen aus den Eisenbergen war vor gut sechzig Jahren arrangiert worden. Glücklicherweise für ihn hatte Balin seine Interessen wahrgenommen und die Arrangements ausgehandelt. Doch sowohl er als auch Kíli verstanden genau, unter was für einem Druck man dabei stand und welche Komplikationen es geben konnte. Fíli und An's erstes Jahr war mehr als nur ein bisschen holperig verlaufen. Und dennoch, mit der Zeit hatte Fíli gelernt, seine Frau zutiefst zu lieben. Nicht nur um ihrer selbst willen, sondern letztlich auch für ihre gewandten Fähigkeiten, sowohl die gesellschaftlichen Belange am königlichen Hofe zu lenken, als auch vier lebhafte junge Zwerge. Und das, ohne je die Ruhe zu verlieren. Im letzten Krieg hatte sie zudem die belagerte Stadt geführt wie ein erfahrener Krieger.

Wenn vier Kinder nicht Beweis genug waren (doppelt so viele wie üblich bei einem Zwergenpaar), zeigte jeder Blick: es war offensichtlich, dass auch sie Fíli zu lieben gelernt hatte, und das mit unerschütterlichem Stolz.

''Du hast so ein Glück, dass Du sie hast,'' sprach Kíli leise.

''Ja,'' Fílis Stimme klang entschlossen. ''Und mit Mahals Willen wirst Du vielleicht eines Tages auch dieses Glück haben.'' Fílis hingebungsvolle Liebe zu seinen Kindern war allgemein bekannt. ''Sieh mal,'' sagte Fíli und legte seine Hand auf seines Bruders Schulter. ''Heute Abend gibt es ein riesiges Festmahl. Geh und misch Dich unter die Gäste. Sicher wirst Du Neuigkeiten hören. Gib den Leuten genug Essen und Trinken, und sie fangen an zu reden… besonders die Mädels. Sie werden ganz erpicht darauf sein, Deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen... sie werden Dir alles erzählen.''

Kíli sagte nichts. Er hatte absolut kein Bedürfnis, Zeit mit diesen hochwohlgeborenen Mädchen zu verbringen. Ein bisschen gequält sah er auf und erkannte die tiefe Besorgnis in den Augen seines Bruders.

''Wie geht es Deinem Knie?'' fragte Fíli.

''Es ist in Ordnung,'' Kíli winkte ab. ''Bis jetzt hat es mich überhaupt nicht geplagt.''

Fílis Gesicht war unbewegt. Mehr als 80 Jahre lag ihre schicksalhafte Fahrt zum Einsamen Berg nun zurück. Und immer noch trug Kíli eine grausame Wunde.

''Die Dinge haben sich geändert. Der Dunkle Herrscher Sauron ist tot, '' sagte Fíli. Vielleicht geht es Dir dieses Jahr gut.''

Kíli blieb erneut still.

Fíli zog seinen Bruder zu sich heran und umarmte ihn. Für einen kurzen Moment drückte er ihn fest an sich. ''Denk einfach nicht dran,'' sagte er leise. ''Tanze, flirte… verbringe ein bisschen Zeit mit den Mädels.'' Er löste die Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. ''Bitte sag mir, dass Du es versuchst.'' Er sprach das aus als direkten Befehl des Königs und nicht als bloße Bitte eines Bruders.

''Schon gut, ja. Ich werde es versuchen.'' Kíli ließ die Schultern hängen.

''Ich danke Dir.'' Damit wandte sich Fíli der offenen Halle zu, wo er bereits von zwei Pagen und seinem Ratssekretär erwartet wurde. Letzterer folgte ihm in den letzten Tagen anscheinend auf Schritt und Tritt.

Kíli seufzte. _Verlass dich auf einen Bruder, wenn du jemanden suchst, der genau weiß, wie er einen Kerl an der empfindlichsten Stelle treffen kann._ Tatsache war, er könnte sich eingestehen wie einsam er war. Fíli wurde mehr und mehr von den Aufgaben am Hofe gebunden, und Mahal wusste, dass die Sicherheit Erebors seine eigene Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit vollständig in Anspruch nahm.

Es stimmte, die Zeiten waren ruhiger geworden waren, jetzt, mit einem neuen König in Gondor.

Und daher konnte Kíli seine Einsamkeit mehr und mehr spüren. Es war wie eine schmerzende Kriegswunde in den frühen Morgenstunden, wenn er in der Dunkelheit erwachte. Und es war wie ein dumpfes Bedauern spät in der Nacht, wenn er erschöpft von langen Patrouillen einsam und allein in seine kalte leere Kammer zurückkehrte.

 _Aber diese hochwohlgeborenen Mädels…?_ Mahal! Diese aufgeblasenen Klatschbasen interessierten ihn überhaupt nicht. Tief in seinem Herzen war er einfach nur ein Junge aus den Ered Luin, glücklicher auf der Jagd an den westlichen Hängen des Berges als irgendwo in Mitten einer feinen Gesellschaft. Und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeine dieser jungen Damen auch nur im Entferntesten verstehen konnte, was jedes Jahr immer wieder mit ihm passierte…

Was genauer gesagt in nur wenigen Tagen mit ihm geschehen würde. Weil es während der letzten 81 Jahre zu jedem Durins Tag passiert war: das immer wiederkehrende Fieber von seiner Morgul Wunde. Albträume, Stimmen in seinem Kopf, grausame Traumbilder von Untergang und Verderben…

Es war ein Fluch. Und der Fluch zog Geister an. Einzig und allein der Berg schützte ihn. Er war an Erebor gefesselt, und in Sicherheit nur solange er niemals den Berg und seine Lande verließ. Es war ein Geheimnis der Familie. Sorgsam gehütet über all die Jahre, aus Angst, was der Dunkle Herrscher Sauron ihm hätte antun können, hätte er je davon erfahren. Es war ein Fluch, den nicht einmal Gandalf hatte brechen können.

Welches Mädchen würde sich mit so etwas abfinden? Welche Familie hätte ihn akzeptiert, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren hätte?

Die einzigen beiden, die es vielleicht verstanden hätten, waren beide lange fort: Tauriel, die Elbenfrau, die mehr als einmal sein Leben gerettet hatte. Sie war umgekommen in dem entsetzlichen tosenden Inferno des Drachenfeuers, welches Seestadt verschlungen hatte.

Und Jô… die wilde Bogenschützin, die er vor gut 40 Jahren getroffen hatte. Erstklassige Pfeilmacherin und eine fröhliche Seele. Ein Niemand war sie im Vergleich zu den adligen Damen, doch wären es andere Zeiten gewesen, wer weiß, vielleicht hätte sie ihn gewählt, wäre bei ihm geblieben, wenn sie die Wahrheit über den Fluch erfahren hätte.

Doch die Zeiten waren keine anderen gewesen, und Jô war während eines Einfalls von Goblins im Kampf gefallen. Zwei Tage lang hatte er es nicht mal erfahren. Sie hatte unter Dwalins Kommando gestanden, und sein alter Cousin war untröstlich, als er ihm die traurige Nachricht überbrachte.

Kíli holte tief Luft und seufzte erneut. Ihre Freundschaft war leidenschaftlich gewesen und hatte ihnen so viel Freude beschert. Doch was im Frühling so spontan und stürmisch begonnen hatte, war vorüber ehe der Herbst begann. Sie war eine Kriegerin gewesen, sie hatte gelebt wie eine Kriegerin und sie war gestorben wie eine Kriegerin, ohne je erfahren zu haben, dass er eine Morgul Wunde trug. Er segnete ihr Andenken und versuchte die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln, zwang sich zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

Ehrlich, er würde es vorziehen, Warge zu bekämpfen als heute Abend mit den Hochwohlgeborenen zu tanzen!

Aber er verstand, warum er es tun musste.

Er würde gehen, doch schwermütig machte sich Kíli zunächst auf den Weg zu den Unterkünften der Wache und fand Trost auf die Art, wie er ihn immer fand: in seinem Dienst für das Volk Erebors. Das wenigstens war etwas, was er verstand.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Kapitel 2**

Selbst nachdem Kíli seinem König (und Bruder) versprochen hatte, daran teilzunehmen, schaffte er es, den abendlichen Festlichkeiten geflissentlich aus dem Wege zu gehen, indem er sich in seine Arbeit stürzte: den Schutz und die Sicherheit Erebors. Dabei waren ihm sogar die ungeliebten Pflichten recht, die er üblicherweise als eher lästig empfand.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch türmte sich ein Haufen von Anfragen seiner diensthabenden Hauptmänner. Und wenn Kíli eines darüber wusste, was es hieß, ein Anführer zu sein, dann war es sicherzustellen, dass die Zwerge unter seinem Kommando eine ordentliche Ausrüstung hatten. Und diese Dinge erforderten entsprechende Mittel, die seiner Überprüfung und Zustimmung bedurften. Schließlich galt es, mit dem Reichtum des Königreiches behutsam umzugehen und nichts zu verschwenden. Also setzte er sich hin, drehte die Flamme seiner Öllampe hoch und las die erste Anfrage.

Punkt eins: Die Abteilung der Bogenschützen, die an den westlichen Hängen des Berges Dienst tat, benötigte die Anfertigung einer neuen Art von Pfeilspitzen. Kíli war von diesem Thema sofort fasziniert. Gefesselt betrachtete er die detaillierte Zeichnung der neuartigen Breitkopf-Spitze. Auffällig die drei versetzten rasiermesserscharfen Klingen und die kantige, durchdringende Spitze.

 _Perfekt für einen Scharfschützen_ , stellte er fest und wünschte sich sofort, er hätte die Zeit eine solche Spitze persönlich auszuprobieren. _Du hast einen ganzen Stapel dieser Anfragen durch zu arbeiten_ , schalt er sich selbst, legte das Blatt auf den Tisch und griff nach einer Schreibfeder. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Fílis sehr viel eleganterer Unterschrift (die sogar den alten Balin zufrieden gestellt hatte) unterschrieb Kíli mit einem raschen Gekritzel, welches mehr an eine ins Metall geschlagene Markierung erinnerte, mit welcher Schmiede ihre Arbeiten zu kennzeichnen pflegten, als an die Unterschrift eines Prinzen: vier vertikale Linien, die wie der Abdruck einer Klaue mit vier Krallen aussah, mit einem zackigen Schrägstrich, der sowohl das K als auch das L bediente.

Balin war an seinen Schreibkünsten regelmäßig verzweifelt, aber Kíli hatte das seit jeher herzlich wenig gekümmert. Er war Bogenschütze aus Leidenschaft. Und genau wie bei der Kunst mit Pfeil und Bogen trafen auch auf dem Papier seine scharfen Augen die Linie und seine Feder ins Schwarze. Das war alles, was für ihn zählte.

* * *

Er hatte gerade mehrere Anfragen abgezeichnet und der erneuten Bevorratung der zugereisten Zwerge aus den Eisenbergen, die in den nördlichen Hallen Unterkunft gefunden hatten, zugestimmt, als er den Alarmruf in der äußeren Halle hörte: _''Kharak!''_

Im Nu war Kíli auf den Beinen und durch die Tür. Er war beinahe erleichtert, dass es etwas gab, worum er sich kümmern konnte.

''Bericht!'' verlangte er von dem Kadetten, der völlig außer Atem vor seinen Schreibern stand.

''Ein Steinschlag, mein Herr,'' sagte der Kadett.

''Jemand verletzt?''

''Nicht soweit wir wissen.''

''Wo?''

''Westlich des Rabenberges.''

Kíli runzelte die Stirn. Das war solider Granit. ''Scherungen?'' Zu dem Kadetten gesellte sich ein grimmig drein blickender Hauptmann, der gerade herein gestürzt war.

''Nein, mein Herr. Dieses Gestein ist nicht von selbst gefallen.'' Sein geneigtes Kinn verlieh seinem Verdacht Ausdruck.

Kíli zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Erebor war ein Berg, durchdrungen von der starken Magie seines Volkes, aber dennoch eben einfach ein Berg. Setzungen im Gestein waren ein natürliches Ereignis und ebenso, dass es von Wind und Wetter geformt wurde. Kíli, als Anführer der Wache, hörte ständig die Wetterberichte. Der Tag war kalt gewesen, aber nicht so kalt, dass es das Gestein hätte sprengen können. Er hatte die Voraussagen gehört, ein Sturm sei im Anzug, aber voraussichtlich erst in ein oder zwei Tagen.

''Beschreibt mir, was Ihr gesehen habt,'' forderte Kíli den Kadetten auf, griff nach seinen Handschuhen und setzte sich in flottem Tempo den Korridor hinab in Bewegung. Der Kadett und der Hauptmann mussten sich sputen, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

''Wir waren auf dem Außenposten nordöstlich des Hahnenkamms, mein Herr…''

Kíli nickte. Diese Gesteinsformation kannte er gut.

''Die Raben waren in völliger Aufruhr, sie kreisten unentwegt und schrien Alarm. Dann riss mich mein Leutnant genau in dem Moment zurück, als wir etwas von der Felsoberfläche emporschießen sahen, als flöge ein großer Meteor davon, es gab eine enorme Staubwolke. Dann gab die gesamte Felszunge einfach nach.''

''Einfach so?'' fragte Kíli.

''Einfach...'' Der Hauptmann machte eine Armbewegung, als ob etwas in die Luft flog und breitete dann die Hände aus. ''Als ob jemand einen Korken abschießt und dann bei einem Geschicklichkeitsspiel den falschen Bauklotz unten aus einem Stapel zieht und alles in sich zusammenfällt.''

Kíli nickte. Das Bild eines davonfliegenden Korkens war eine recht genaue Beschreibung für eine Sprengladung. Bohre ein Loch, füll' die Ladung hinein und wenn sie in die Luft geht, schießt eine Staubwolke daraus empor, bevor das Gestein zerrissen wird und in die Tiefe stürzt.

Und er wusste genau, dass alle oberirdischen Schürfarbeiten so lange aussetzten, bis die Beratungen über das neue Abkommen abgeschlossen und alle Gäste wieder abgereist waren.

 _Und wir haben gerade mal der ersten Tag…_ Er erinnerte sich an die Worte Brunsders aus den Blauen Bergen: _''Nehmt Euch in Acht, Junge. Irgendjemand innerhalb den Sieben Familien ist fest entschlossen, die Enklave zu stören und das Abkommen zu verhindern.''_

''Habt Ihr irgend jemand in dem Bereich gesehen?'' fragte er.

Der Kadett sah etwas betreten aus, als ob man ihn bei einem Pflichtversäumnis ertappt hätte. ''Nein, mein Herr.''

Kíli überdachte die Aussage des Kadetten für einen Moment. ''Wenn die Explosion absichtlich herbeigeführt wurde, hat derjenige die Ladung viel früher platziert und sie dann aus der Entfernung ausgelöst.'' Kíli schritt in Richtung der großen Zentralen Halle, dem riesigen Hohlraum im Herzen des Berges – erleuchtet mit langen Reihen von Öllampen, die wie endlose Bänder von fernen goldenen Himmelskörpern glühten. Sie reichten von den tiefsten Tiefen bis hoch oben unter die ferne Decke des riesigen Raumes. Er nahm eine der großen Treppen, die zu den unteren Ebenen der Minen herab führte. Dabei benutze er einige wenig bekannte Abkürzungen, um den Mengen der Besucher auszuweichen. Und an diesem Abend waren Hunderte von ihnen draußen auf den Balkonen und bewunderten den grandiosen Anblick von dunklem Stein und schimmerndem goldenem Licht.

''Ich sehe hier keine Pflichtversäumnis,'' versicherte Kíli den beiden Burschen. ''Ich schätze Eure Beobachtungen.''

Die beiden Zwerge, die ihm folgten, nickten und wirkten etwas erleichtert.

''Und es waren Raben in der Gegend?'' fragte er.

''Ja, mein Herr,'' sagte der Hauptmann.

Kíli runzelte die Stirn, als er auf eine große Treppe abbog, die sie weiter hinab zu führte. Die Raben würden ihm erzählen, was sie wussten, was sie gesehen hatten. Aber dafür musste er auf Tageslicht warten. Raben waren unerlässliche Verbündete bei der Verteidigung Erebors, doch bei Anbruch der Nacht ließen sie sich zum Schlafen nieder.

Als er den Hahnenkamm erreichte, zeigte ihm das Licht von Laternen, was er sehen musste. Kíli verstand genug von Steinhauerei, um die Zeichen zu erkennen, hatte er doch einiges von der Begabung seiner Frau Mutter geerbt, wenn es um Steinarbeiten ging.

''Das ist keine Scherungszone,'' erklärte Kili ''Diese Felsformation,'' er beschrieb einen flachen Bogen mit seiner Laterne, ''hätte nicht ohne Zutun in dieser Richtung nachgegeben.'' Er übergab die Laterne an eine der Wachen, griff sich einen Hammer und Meißel und ging vorsichtig einen schmalen Pfad hinab, der ihn zu dem Platz führte, den Arbeiter bereits von Trümmern zu befreien begonnen hatten. Er sah sich um, dann bückte er sich und winkte nach der Lampe. Er schlug einen faustgroßen Stein mit anhaftendem Splitt ab, unverwechselbare Anzeichen für eine Explosion.

Er verstaute den Stein in seiner Tasche und kam zurück, um den Arbeitern zu helfen. Er trieb den Meißel genau in die Spalten, die das Gestein spalteten und größere Brocken lockerten. Es erleichterte die Arbeit, den Außenbereich zu räumen.

Zwei Stunden später war er zufrieden und sicher, dass die Arbeiten bei Sonnenaufgang abgeschlossen sein würden. Er nickte den Leuten anerkennend zu. Inzwischen würde sich Fíli wohl wundern, wo er abgeblieben war. Obwohl es ihm persönlich überhaupt nichts ausmachte, die ganze Feier zu verpassen, wollte er seinen Bruder doch nicht wirklich verärgern.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zurück in seine Wohnräume sah er in der Gemeinschaftshalle der Bergarbeiter vorbei, um mit dem Meister der Gilde ein Wort zu wechseln.

''Was führst Du denn im Schilde, während andere die ganze Nacht hindurch feiern?'' Bofur war wie gewöhnlich fröhlich und gut gelaunt, umgeben von lachenden und grölenden Minenarbeitern inmitten in ihren Feiertagsfestlichkeiten.

''Steinschlag, wahrscheinlich absichtlich ausgelöst,'' sagte Kíli mit leiser Stimme.

Bofurs Blick wurde ernst und er zog die Augen zusammen. ''Hast Du Beweise?''

Kíli gab ihm den Stein, den er gefunden hatte.

Bofur hielt ihn hoch, um ihn näher zu betrachten. '' Explosionssplitt, alles voll davon auf dieser Seite,'' sagte er.

''Genau was ich dachte,'' nickte Kíli und nahm einen Krug, dem ihm ein Serviermädchen reichte. Er und Bofur sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an, sagten aber nichts weiter.

''Ich habe große Lust, mir bei Sonnenaufgang einen besseren Überblick zu beschaffen,'' flüsterte Kíli.

''Und ich habe große Lust, Dir dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten,'' antwortete Bofur. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Jungs um sie herum ihren Meister und ihren Prinzen schon mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen anstarrten. Also hob Bofur seinen Krug: ''Auf Erebor!'' brüllte er.

" _M'imnu Durin,"_ antwortete Kíli und hob ebenfalls sein Ale. ''In Durins Namen!'' Er leerte seinen Krug in einem langen Zug, was ihm laute Zurufe der Anerkennung einbrachte und eine allgemeine lautstarke Begeisterung auslöste, und natürlich die Rufe nach mehr Ale. Es zeigte deutlich, dass die Leute sich über den Segen und den Zuspruch ihrer Anführer freuten.

* * *

Einen halben Glockenschlag später, dort, in mitten der Bergarbeiter, fanden ihn schließlich Fílis Pagen mit der klaren Aufforderung, dass seine Anwesenheit in der königlichen Halle dringendst erwünscht sei.

''Sagt dem König, dass ich mich um einen Steinschlag zu kümmern hatte und erscheinen werde, sowie ich dort aufgeräumt habe.''

Einer der Pagen trottete davon, doch der andere blieb ungerührt stehen.

Kíli bedachte den Burschen mit dem besten finstersten Blick, den er aufsetzen konnte, doch der Page blieb weiterhin unbeeindruckt. ''Ich habe meine Befehle, Herr,'' erläuterte er dienstbeflissen. ''Ich habe bei Euch zu bleiben bis Ihr in der königlichen Halle eintrefft.''

''Er ist manchmal ein bisschen lästig, mein Bruder,'' seufzte Kìli. Aber er gab es auf, der Angelegenheit weiter aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen und gestattete dem jüngeren Zwerg, ihm in seine privaten Gemächer zu folgen. Dort traf er auf Fílis sehr ungeduldige angehende jüngere Kammerherren, die dafür zu sorgen hatten, dass er für den Anlass angemessen gekleidet wurde.

''Die Königin Frau An lässt Euch mitteilen, dass sie sich außer Stande sieht, ihre Söhne dazu zu bewegen, sich an ihre höfischen Manieren zu halten, wenn ihr Onkel es ignoriert, den Anstand zu wahren und zu erscheinen,'' erklärte der oberste Kammerherr.

Kíli verstand den Hinweis, nahm ein kurzes Bad und begab sich zum Ankleiden zu den Kammerherren.

Sie richteten den Fall seines Umhangs und den Sitz der Spangen und Schnallen an seinem Gewand, als draußen in der Halle ein wildes Geschrei ausbrach, darunter Schreie von sehr jungen und sehr wütenden Stimmen.

Kíli sah den Pagen, der in Bereitschaft stand an. Der Bursche verschwand nach draußen, nur um kurze Zeit später zurückzukehren und zu berichten.

''Die königlichen Prinzen, mein Herr. Es handelt sich wohl um eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einigen Jungs, die zu einem der Besucher gehören. ''

Kíli überlegte noch, ob er sich einmischen sollte, als der herzzerreißende Schrei eines kleinen Mädchens in seine Ohren drang, unverkennbar Fílis Jüngste, seine kleiner Tochter Iri.

In der Halle spielte sich ein wildes Handgemenge ab und mit einem wohl überlegten Brüllen gebot er dem Getümmel Einhalt. Der junge Hannar stand beschützend über seiner jammernden kleinen Schwerster, während Fjalar und Gunnar sich gegen einen von zwei untersetzten älteren Jungs zusammengetan hatten, die die Farben der Eisenberge trugen. Diese wiederum hatten Verstärkung von zwei verunsicherten Pagen, die offensichtlich erkannt hatten, dass sie Erebors Prinzen gegen sich hatten.

Kíli erkannte schnell, dass Fjalar im Begriff war, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, aber er wusste, er konnte dem Jungen nicht gestatten weiterzumachen und musste einschreiten. Er ging dazwischen und fischte Fjalar und Gunnar jeweils am Kragen aus der Kampfzone. Er hob die Augenbraue und stoppte Fjalar mit einem eisigen Blick, als dieser sich in einem Wutanfall herumwarf und bereits die geballte Faust erhoben hatte, bevor er merkte, dass er seinen Onkel Kíli vor sich hatte.

Im selben Moment wurde der Junge kreidebleich und sackte so plötzlich in sich zusammen, dass Kíli beinahe lachen musste. Er wusste, der junge Prinz würde es ohne Weiteres jederzeit mit den Kammerherren und Pagen aufnehmen, aber er würde es nicht wagen, sich mit seinem Onkel anzulegen.

Kíli stellte die beiden Jungs auf die Füße, verlangte von allen in der Runde, sich zu entschuldigen, und drohte nicht nur mit 500 Sätzen Strafarbeit beim Schulmeister, sondern auch mit 500 zusätzlichen Liegestützen unter der Aufsicht des Waffenmeisters.

''Aber Onkel,'' protestierte Fjalar, immer noch vor Wut grollend. ''Sie haben ihr weh getan! Sie blutet.'' Er sah zu seinem Onkel mit einem Furcht einflößenden finsteren Blick auf, der Kíli gar nicht mal so sehr an seinen Bruder erinnerte, sondern vielmehr verblüffend deutlich an ihren Onkel Thorin.

Kíli kniete sich hin und hob das schniefende Mädchen hoch. Sie schlang schluchzend die Arme um seinen Hals und klammerte sich an ihn. Er stand wieder auf und fragte seine Neffen, was genau passiert war. Sie hatten die Burschen aus den Eisenbergen für ein paar derbe Kampfspiele in das Spielzimmer der Prinzen geschmuggelt. Aber als der ganze Trubel die kleine Prinzessin angelockt hatte, war sie kurzerhand als Geisel genommen worden. Die Jungs aus den Eisenbergen waren mit ihr in die Hallen entwischt, hatten den Prinzen den Krieg erklärt und zur totalen Schlacht aufgerufen. Eine breite Schramme auf Iris Stirn war Beweis genug, wie rau es bei dem darauf folgenden Angriff zugegangen und wie grob der versehentliche Schlag gegen ihren Kopf gewesen war.

''Ich hole unverzüglich einen Heiler, mein Herr,'' erklärte einer der sehr nervösen Pagen und stürzte davon.

Kíli hatte ein sauberes Taschentuch dabei und tupfte damit das Blut von Iris Kriegsverletzung.

''Kopfwunden bluten immer am schlimmsten, meine Süße,'' erklärte er mit beruhigender Stimme. ''Ich sollte es wissen, ich hatte reichlich davon.''

Iris Schniefen wandelte sich von dem eines verängstigten Kindes zu der Art, welches dafür gedacht war, mehr Mitleid von ihrem Onkel zu erheischen. Kíli kannte das nur zu gut. Und dennoch zerriss es ihm fast das Herz und er versuchte, sie zu trösten, während seine beiden Neffen immer noch vor Wut schäumten und die beiden reichlich zerknirschten Jungs aus den Eisenbergen nicht aus den Augen ließen. Und das trotz der Runde eingeforderter Entschuldigungen. Er erkannte: _Erneute Kampfhandlungen konnten jeden Moment wieder ausbrechen._

Er sah den Heiler gar nicht bevor er eine leichte Berührung am Arm spürte. Er dreht sich um und erwartete einen der jungen Lehrlinge vorzufinden… aber es war eine der Oberinnen der Heiler, eine ehrwürdige ältere Dame. Kíli hatte zunächst Schwierigkeiten, sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. _Hrae, Frau von Var,_ fiel ihm dann ein. _Sehr robuste Hand mit der Axt, dieser Kerl._

Die Heilerin konzentrierte sich auf die Schramme seiner Nichte. ''Oh, meine Süße,'' hauchte sie, ''Du hast eine dicke Beule.'' Gewandt nahm sie das kleine Mädel in ihre Arme und nickte den Pagen zu, sie in die Räume der königlichen Kinder zu begleiten.

''Ich habe mich geduckt, aber ich war nicht schnell genug.'' Er hörte, wie seine Nichte drauflos schwatzte. Hrae hatte selber kleine Kinder, erinnerte sich Kíli, als er sie beobachtete, wie sie den einzelnen langen Zopf, den die Heilerinnen traditionell trugen, über ihre Schulter in den Rücken warf.

Augenblicklich wanderten seine Gedanken zu den jungen Heilerin, die er früher am Morgen gesehen hatte, als sie mit der Gruppe aus den Ered Luin eingetroffen war – größer, schlanker und weit weniger vollbusig als die meisten anderen, jugendlich frisch und mit glattem dunklem Haar, zurück gekämmt und zu einem langen Zopf geflochten. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Haltung auf ihrem Pony und wie aufmerksam sie auf die Raben geachtet hatte…

''Mein Herr?'' Er drehte sich um und sah einen der Pagen, der ihn zu den Kammerherren zurück winkte.

''Ja, natürlich,'' sagte er, sich seiner Pflichten bewusst. Was dachte er sich nur? Und wieso musste er ausgerechnet an diese spezielle Reiterin aus den Ered Luin denken? Er lenkte seine Gedanken wieder zurück auf die wichtigen Angelegenheiten.

* * *

Nachdem die Jungs in ihre Zimmer geschickt worden waren und die Kammerwachen Verstärkung gegen weiteren kindlichen Unfug erhalten hatten, begab sich Kíli zurück zu den Kammerherren für eine letzte Überprüfung seines Aufzuges, dann entschuldigte er sich, immer noch mit Fílis jungem Pagen im Schlepptau.

Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, auf den Festlichkeiten in der Halle sein freundlichstes Gesicht zu zeigen, aber aus irgendeinem Grunde wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder direkt zurück zu der jugendlich frischen jungen Heilerin, ausgerechnet aus den Ered Luin. Kannte er sie vielleicht? War ihre Familie hier in Erebor? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihr irgendwann einmal vorgestellt worden zu sein. Aber es war eine Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr jeden einzelnen Bewohner in Erebor kannte. Die Bevölkerung war enorm angewachsen seit dem Fall des Dunklen Herrschers, und sie wuchs jeden Tag weiter.

Aber das Mädchen war nun hier, er hatte gesehen, wie sie angekommen war.

Morgen, so entschloss er sich, würde er mehr als nur eine Frage an die Raben von Erebor haben.

* * *

 ** _** Summer schreibt als Anmerkung zu diesem Kapitel folgenden Hinweis zum Alter von Fílis Kindern: Fíli und seine Frau An haben vier Kinder. Das sind doppelt so viele, wie es für ein Zwergenpaar üblich ist. Zwerge haben eine viel längere Lebensspanne als die Menschen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie schnell junge Zwerge erwachsen werden, aber wenn man eine Orientierung wünscht, wie man sich Fílis Kinder vorzustellen hat: Fjalar ist etwa vergleichbar mit einem 14-jährigen Jungen unter den Menschen. Gunnar (oder kurz Gunz) entspricht einem 9-10-jährigen. Fíli hat noch zwei jüngere Kinder: Hannar, entsprechend 6 und Iri, sein einziges Mädchen, entsprechend 4 bis 5 Jahre alt. Sie wurden alle während der zurückliegenden 60 bis 20 Jahre geboren, vor dem Ringkrieg.**_**

 ** _Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Wer Lust hat, die Geschichte in zwei Sprachen zu lesen besucht den Account von summerald. Und wer einen durch und durch glücklichen Kíli sehen will, der versuche meine kleine Geschichte unter Jessie152. Viel Spaß!_**


	3. Kapitel 3

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Kapitel 3**

Erebors Königliche Halle dröhnte vor Gelächter, unterlegt von angeregtem Stimmgewirr. Die Feierlichkeiten waren voll im Gange. Offiziell war der Durinstag erst in zwei Tagen, aber es war nie zu früh mit dem Feiern zu beginnen, vor allem nicht mit dem Trinken!

Kíli fiel es leicht in die Menge einzutauchen. Doch wenn er gehofft hatte, der Page der ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte würde endlich von ihm ablassen, so wurde er enttäuscht. Der junge Bursche trottete zwar davon, um Bericht zu erstatten, aber ein anderer nahm seinen Platz ein und beglückte Kíli somit mit einem neuen Aufpasser. Der Bursche sah ihn ungerührt an.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, sich des lästigen Beschatters irgendwie zu entledigen. Es war ja nicht so als dass er nicht leicht hundert verschiedene Wege wüsste, einen unerwünschten Verfolger abzuschütteln… aber als er sich in dem überfüllten Raum umsah wurde ihm klar, wer ihn sonst noch alles beobachtete: Dwalin, von einem Ehrenplatz neben dem Sitz des Königs, Gloin, umgeben von einem Kreis gelehrter Bewunderer neben dem prasselnden Kamin und sogar der alte Dori, der gerade so tat als würde er einen Schwarm völlig übertrieben gekleideter aufgeplusterter Damen zu den Delikatessen auf einem gut gefüllten Tablett auf dem Tisch vor ihnen verführen.

Und dann standen auch noch mehrere Hauptleute der Wache außer Dienst vor ihm. Sie verbeugten sich respektvoll und sprachen ihm ihre besten Wünsche zum Durinstag aus. Kíli ehrte die Hauptleute indem er die Verbeugungen erwiderte. Seine höfischen Manieren geboten ihm, sich nach ihren Familien zu erkundigen und ihnen vor versammelter Runde gebührenden Lob auszusprechen. Die Hauptleute strahlten vor Freude und es dauerte nicht lange, und Kíli sah sich freundschaftlich in ihre fröhliche Unterhaltung mit einbezogen. Er ließ sich weiter von der Menge tragen, wobei er immer mehr Gästen vorgestellt wurde und gute Wünsche austauschte.

Skirfir, sein junger Leutnant, brachte zwei schäumende Krüge Ale. Er flüsterte dem lästigen Pagen einige Worte ins Ohr und entband ihn damit von seiner Pflicht.

Noch nie war Kíli so froh gewesen, seinen jungen Protégé zu sehen. Er stieß mit seinem jungen Leutnant an und in langen Zügen tranken sie gemeinsam ihr Ale.

''Hast du Brunsder gesehen?'' fragte Kíli, nachdem er seinen Krug geleert hatte und sich mit dem Handrücken genüsslich den Schaum von der Oberlippe wischte.

Skirfir nickte und deutete, den letzten Schluck noch im Mund und hart kämpfend, mit seinem Anführer mit zu halten und sich dabei nicht zu verschlucken, mit seinem leeren Krug in Richtung einer Gruppe Feuerbärte, die sich um einen langen Tisch versammelt hatte. Kíli lächelte, und als er die fröhliche Runde sah und gab Skirfir zu verstehen, dass er den Anführer aus den Blauen Bergen begrüßen gehen würde.

''Habt Ihr Euch schon eingerichtet. Ist die Unterbringung zu Eurer Zufriedenheit?'' fragte Kíli, als er den Tisch erreichte und mit dem handfesten Zwerg aus den Blauen Bergen Verbeugungen austauschte, jeder die Hand auf dem Herzen.

''Oh, sehr sogar, mein Herr,'' Brunsder neigte höflich den Kopf. ''Nach 37 Tagen unterwegs auf der Straße und unter freiem Himmel ist es ein Segen Mahals, wieder ein Dach, oder besser noch einen Berg über dem Kopf zu haben, Junge.''

Kíli blinzelte. '' Eure gesamte Gruppe ist nicht in ein und demselben Raum, hoffe ich.''

''Nicht alle,'' versicherte ihm Brunsder. ''Die Lehrlinge sind bei ihrem jeweiligen Handwerk untergebracht. Ich habe die Heilerlehrlinge selber in ihre Halle gebracht - obwohl, ich fürchte, sie wurden sofort an die Arbeit geschickt.'' Er nickte in Richtung einer der Lehrlinge, gekleidet im traditionellen Blau der Heiler und immer noch mit einem Emblem auf dem Ärmel, welches ihre Zugehörigkeit zu den Ered Luin offenbarte.

''Wir haben ein bisschen mehr Volk hier als gewöhnlich.'' sagte Kíli. ''Diese dort scheint sich jedenfalls hier gut auszukennen.''

''Aye,'' Brunsder nickte. ''Vier Jahre anderswo zu verbringen, war nicht lange genug, um _diesen_ Ort hier zu vergessen.'' Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, um hervorzuheben, welch enorme Bedeutung Erebor für einen jeden Zwerg hatte.

Kíli ließ sich Brunsders Hauptleute vorstellen, tauschte noch mehr Höflichkeiten aus und beantworte einen nicht enden wollenden Strom von Fragen. Skirfir sorgte dafür, dass Kílis Krug immer gut gefüllt blieb und schaffte es sogar, mehrere kichernde Mädchen fernzuhalten und sie in Richtung des Tisches mit den Nachspeisen weiterzuleiten.

Kíli schnaubte im Stillen über diese aufgebauschten gackernden Hühner und ihre unverhohlenen Annäherungsversuche. Er versuchte seine Abneigung zu verbergen.

Wenn es hier eine Dame gab, die er beachten würde, dann war es das junge Heiler-Mädchen, welches sich seiner Meinung nach als einzige vor allen anderen auszeichnete. Sie war hier und tat ihre Pflicht, während ihr doch eigentlich gegönnt sein sollte, den Abend bei einem herzlichen Willkommen im Kreise ihrer Familie zu genießen. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Menge nach ihr absuchte. Aber er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Er fragte sich, wer ihre Familie war, und ob sie sich ihr vielleicht doch für die Feierlichkeiten angeschlossen hatte.

In dem Moment sah er sie. Sie beugte sich zu einer von Königin Ans Kammerfrauen, einem etwas älteren und hochschwangeren Mädchen herab, um ruhig mit ihr zu sprechen.

Da war eindeutig irgend etwas an dieser jungen Heilerin, er war fasziniert von der Art, wie sie sich bewegte, fließend und mit Leichtigkeit, und hier und da mit einem wirklich süßen, einzigartigen Schwung ihrer Hüften.

Er beobachtete sie weiter und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass es schließlich dem jungen Skirfir auffiel, wie abgelenkt er war. Dieser folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte, was die Aufmerksamkeit seines Anführers so sehr gefangen hielt.

Kíli konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr losreißen. Dieses Mädchen war kein albernes Mauerblümchen wie diese hochwohlgeborenen affektierten Damen. Sie war ein Mädchen mit eigenem Behufe, ein Mädchen mit eigenem Geschick und Fertigkeiten. Sie wusste um Pflicht und Ehre. Seine Gedanken waren so sehr auf sie konzentriert, dass er auch gar nicht merkte, wie lange sein Blick schon auf ihr ruhte und dass er die ganze Zeit lächelte, während er sie beobachtete. Da war sie - richtete den Schal eines alten Veteranen (und da war es wieder, das süße Ding mit der Hüfte…) und verbeugte sich höflich vor einer würdigen alten Dame, während sie sich den Weg durch die Feiernden bahnte.

Doch dann trat ein dicker Silberschmied vor ihn und versperrte ihm die Sicht. Der Schmied verbeugte sich und stellte Kíli seinen Sohn und seine Tochter vor. Das Mädel war in derartig viel Seide gehüllt, dass er beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte wo ihre Arme aufhörten und die vielen Rüschen anfingen. Sorgsam verbarg er seine Verärgerung und verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

* * *

Viel, viel später, es war Zeit für die Trinksprüche, fand sich Kíli an seines Bruders Seite und hob pflichtbewusst seinen Krug und applaudierte Fílis Worten.

Schließlich hob Fíli die Hände und bat um den traditionellen Segen für die ganze Versammlung im Raum.

Er sprach von Durin, dem ältesten der sieben Väter, und der Vision von Durins Krone und den sieben Sternen, widergespiegelt in den stillen Wassern des Spiegelsees. Und er wiederholte die traditionellen Sätze, die ein jeder zu hören erwartete, über Durins Volk, wenn es nach der Zeit des letzten Herbstneumondes den Beginn des neuen Jahres feierte.

Und dann streckte Fíli, König von Erebor seine starken Arme empor und schloss seine Rede mit den Worten: ''Erlaubt mir, Euch alle willkommen zu heißen zu diesen Tagen der Dankbarkeit, meine guten Freunde.'' Seine Stimme hallte wider in dem riesigen Raum, der von lodernden Kohlebecken in ein warmes Licht getaucht wurde. Es wurde reflektiert von unzähligen Goldadern, welche das Gestein durchzogen. Er beendete die Zeremonie mit der Hand auf den Herzen und der traditionellen Schlussformel: ''Möge Mahal Euch schützen und das Mithril Euch finden… _mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu ra sanzigil umkhûh zu._ Und mögen wir besonders in diesem Jahr gedeihen, und es uns und den Unseren wohl ergehen in Zeiten des Friedens.''

Die versammelte Menge nahm den Segensspruch beglückt entgegen und hob in Erwiderung ihre Trinkgefäße. Ein tiefes Raunen der Zustimmung klang aus den Reihen der Gäste. Dann tranken alle auf Durins Andenken und es brach ein wohlgesitteter Applaus aus.

Nachdem die Segenszeremonie beendet war, wandten sich die Anwesenden der Feierlichkeit ihren jeweiligen Verwandten und Freunden zu und umarmten einander. Fíli sah seinen Bruder an.

''Gut gemacht,'' sagte Kíli und umarmte Fíli wie es unter Kampfgefährten üblich war. ''Du bringst diesen Hallen Ehre, _nadad_.''

Fíli gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken und grinste. ''Ich bin bloß froh zu sehen, dass Du Dich schließlich doch noch entschlossen hast, Dich zu uns zu gesellen.''

Kíli lachte. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie wichtig es für die Besucher und das Volk Erebors war, den König und seinen Bruder bei diesem Anlass zusammen zu sehen.

Dann zog Fíli ihn zu sich heran, umfasste fest seinen Hinterkopf und brachte ihn nahe genug, so dass sie für einen stillen Moment Stirn an Stirn standen. ''Vielleicht ist dies das Jahr, in dem es endlich vorbei ist,'' flüsterte er.

Kíli fühle einen Stich in seinem Herzen, ein Schatten von Furcht legte sich über ihn. ''Vielleicht,'' antwortete er ganz leise. Er griff nach Fílis anderer Hand und drückte sie ganz fest. Und doch, tief in seinem Herzen hegte er keine Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Einundachtzig Jahre mit einem Fluch zu leben, mit all dem Schmerz und der Qual, die er brachte, hatte ihn gelehrt, es zu erdulden und sich nichts zu wünschen, was unmöglich war.

Er hörte Fílis tiefen Seufzer als sie zurück traten.

Sie sahen einander an und Fíli nickte einmal.

Und dann war der alte Dori mit einem Mal da und bat um Erlaubnis, einen Adligen der Steifbärte vorzustellen. Kíli nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich zurückzuziehen und sich einer der Händlerfamilien Erebors zu widmen, die um seine Aufmerksamkeit baten. Sie hatten ihren jungen Sohn bei sich, alt genug um mit der Ausbildung zum Krieger zu beginnen. Und Kíli stimmte zu.

''Wir werden mit dem Unterricht in diesem Frühling beginnen,'' sagte er zu dem voraussichtlichen Kameraden. ''Wir könnten noch mehr so kräftige Jungs wie Dich gebrauchen. Sieh zu, dass Du dem Aufruf folgst, wenn wir mit der Rekrutierung beginnen.''

Der Bursche sah ein bisschen überwältigt aus und war sprachlos, sein Vater strahlte vor Stolz.

* * *

Einige Zeit später dreht sich Kíli um, nachdem er einen formellen Trinkspruch mit einigen Meistern der Steinhauergilde ausgetauscht hatte, und stand direkt vor einem ziemlich erschrockenen Heilerlehrmädchen. Um ein Haar hätte er sie umgerannt. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Es war das Mädel aus den Ered Luin und sie sah ihn mit großen strahlenden Augen an. Dann wurde ihre Miene plötzlich ganz starr..

Sie beugte den Kopf. ''Mein Herr, ich muss mich entschuldigen.'' Sie lief rot an.

''Wofür?'' Kíli hatte inzwischen genug Ale intus, um davon ausgesprochen gesprächig zu werden und er fühlte sich ungemein wohl, ganz egal auf wen er traf. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund verspürte er den plötzlichen Drang sie an sich zu ziehen und ihr Ohr zu küssen. Einfach nur ihr Ohr. Schließlich war das hier eine Party und ihr Ohr sah so wunderhübsch aus ohne all diesen übertriebenen Zierrat, mit dem die älteren Damen behängt waren. Nur ein kleiner Tupfen von rein weißen Edelsteinen, wie kleine Sterne… es war perfekt.

Dann sah er rasch weg, in seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken. Es gab nichts Angemessenes oder Ehrenwertes an dieser Anwandlung. _Das ist das viele Ale,_ schalt er sich selbst, und plötzlich war Skirfir nirgends zu sehen und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er ihm diesmal erneut aus der Patsche helfen würde.

Als er wieder hinsah war die ältere Heilerin Hrae an die Seite des Lehrmädchens getreten und rettete sie beide vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten.

Hinter sich hörte er eine vertraute Stimme, seine Schwägerin, Frau An, Königin von Erebor. ''Nun, kleiner Bruder, wie ich hörte hast Du einen erfolgreichen Friedensvertrag in der Kinderstube ausgehandelt.'' Ans Stimme war hell und ihr Tonfall vermittelte ihre gute Stimmung.

''Das hat er tatsächlich, meine Herrin.'' Hrae lächelte.

Neben ihr sank das arme Heilerlehrmädchen vor der Königin in einem tiefen Hofknicks beinahe bis zum Boden.

''Ah, meine Damen, seht, was ihr angerichtet habt.'' Kíli lächelte die Frau seines Bruders an.

An reichte dem völlig verschüchterten Mädchen die Hand und zog sie empor.

''Ja, der Vorfall in der Kinderstube war tatsächlich eine Herausforderung,'' sagte Kíli und sorgte damit für eine Ablenkung, während das Mädel sich wieder sammelte. ''Aber unsere gute Heilerin Hrae versorgte die Verwundeten, nachdem der Waffenstillstand in Kraft getreten war.'' Er senkte respektvoll den Kopf zu der alten Heilerin und legte die Hand über sein Herz.

Hrae bedachte ihn mit einem geneigten Kopf. ''Erlaubt mir Euch eine der Euren vorzustellen, gerade erst zurückgekehrt.'' Sie hatte einen Arm um die Schultern des immer noch leicht geschockten Mädchens gelegt, die Geste wirkte beinahe mütterlich.

''Darf ich vorstellen, Nÿr, ein Mädchen aus Dale, die in Erebor gelernt hat.''

Und Kíli wusste sofort, was diese Vagheit in dieser Vorstellung wirklich bedeutete - das arme Ding hatte keine überlebende Familie. Es war unglücklicherweise eine all zu häufige Geschichte unter den jüngeren Zwergen Erebors - eine, die sein Bruder hoffte für die Zukunft zu ändern. _Kein Wunder, dass sie in einer Nacht arbeitet, in der jedermann sonst bei seiner Familie ist,_ wurde Kíli klar.

An sah ihn mit deutlicher Erwartung an. Hrae nickte und entschuldigte sich, um einem winkenden Pagen zu folgen.

''Ihr seid jüngst aus den Ered Luin zurückgekehrt?'' bemerkte Kíli zu dem Mädel.

Sie nickte nur und sah wie gelähmt aus.

Kíli schalt sich selbst und erinnerte sich seiner Manieren. Er griff behutsam nach der Hand der jungen Heilerin, verbeugte sich und ließ seine Lippen kaum die Oberseite ihre Finger berühren. ''Kíli,'' sagte er. ''Zu Euren Diensten.''

Sie hatte lange Finger, für einen Zwerg. Die Beobachtung brachte ihn zum Lächeln.

"Nÿr, mein Herr Prinz, zu Euren und dem Eurer Familie,'' sagte sie förmlich und mit der angemessenen Höflichkeit. Aber er mochte ihre Stimme. Warm und sanft.

''Sein Name ist _Kíli_ ,'' Sagte Frau An zu der jungen Heilerin und lachte freundlich. ''Einfach nur Kíli.'' Mit einem gewissen Nicken und einem Zwinkern klopfte sie ihres Mannes Bruder auf den Arm, bevor sie sich von jemand anderem in die Menge entführen ließ.

Kíli nickte Frau An respektvoll zu, und als er sich wieder umsah war das Lehrmädchen weg — jetzt zehn Fuß entfernt, am Arm einer großmütterlichen Dame, die ihre roten Wangen befächelte.

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass der alte Dwalin ihn beobachtete. Er verbarg seine zugegebenermaßen verwirrten Gefühle indem er seinen Krug hob und sich zu dem alten Zwerg gesellte. Er entschloss sich, den gewieften Veteranen dadurch von seiner Beobachtung abzulenken, indem er ihn um Rat zu den zunehmenden Steinschlägen an der westlichen Terrasse des Berges fragte.

* * *

...


	4. Kapitel 4

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Kapitel 4**

Zur Mittagszeit des nächsten Tages stand Kíli mit den Steinhauern im eiskalten Wind auf der westlichen Terrasse des Berges und hörte sich ihre Argumente und Theorien über die Instabilität des Hanges im Bereich des Steinschlages an. Sehr zu seinem Missfallen waren auch noch mehrere der Händler und andere Besucher aufgetaucht, um den Schaden zu begutachten und ihren Befürchtungen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Sogar der betagte Dwalin war bis hierher an die Außengrenze der Terrasse gehumpelt und stützte sich jetzt schwer auf seinen Stab.

''Es wäre wesentlich besser, wenn wir da rauf könnten, um uns die Sache aus der Nähe anzusehen,'' sagte der Oberste der Steinhauer.

''Aber dazu ist der Hang viel zu instabil,'' gab ein anderer Steinhauer zu bedenken. ''Von hier aus betrachtet würde ich sagen, das Problem sind Kontraktionen im Gestein, verursacht durch das kalte Wetter.''

''Für mich sieht das eher nach einer geschwächten Oberfläche des Gesteins aus, gelockert vom Beschuss während der letzten Schlacht,'' sagte einer der fachkundigen Bauleute.

''Eine viel wichtigere Frage ist doch die,'' beklagte sich einer der vornehm gekleideten Händler. ''Weiß überhaupt irgendjemand, wie viel vom gesamten Berg sonst noch derartig brüchig ist?'' Er sah wichtigtuerisch in die Runde, als ob er andeuten wollte, Erebors Königreich sei genau so instabil wie sein Stein.

Kíli verbiss sich einen wütenden Kommentar. Er erkannte natürlich, dass die Beleidigung politisch motiviert war. Sein Mitgefühl für seinen Bruder Fíli, der während der Verhandlungen die ganze Zeit mit diesen Dummköpfen zu tun hatte, nahm gewaltig zu…

''Zur Hölle Mordors mit diesem verdammten, dämlichen Idioten,'' brummelte der alte Dwalin, so leise, dass nur Kíli ihn hören konnte. ''der kann mal _caragu sigim rukhas..._ '' Er machte schmale Augen und sah sehr wütend aus.

''Dwalin, lass den Unfug,'' sagte Kíli leise und verkniff sich krampfhaft das Lachen. ''Du redest schon wieder wie Onkel Thorin. Sie werden dich noch hören.'' Kíli musste immer noch ziemlich kämpfen, nicht zu lächeln.

Der mürrische alte Zwerg knurrte nur.

''Ich sende extra Patrouillen aus,'' beruhigte ihn Kíli. ''Nur bitte nicht ...''

''Herr Kíli!'' rief jemand mit schriller, panischer Stimme dazwischen.

Kíli war augenblicklich in Alarmbereitschaft.

''Ein Überfall, Orks! Außerhalb von Thal!'' Es war einer der jungen Pagen, er war völlig außer Atem.

Die Händler brachen vorhersehbar in Panik aus. Kíli rannte los, sein Ziel war die Waffenkammer am Haupttor. Er traf auf Fíli, der vor ihm angekommen war und dabei half, Waffen zu verteilen. Der König drückte ihm einen Bogen in die Hand und blitzte ich an. Nicht nur wegen der Orks, das wusste Kíli genau. Es war der auffällige zeitliche Zusammenhang. Das war nichts, was sie ausgerechnet jetzt gebrauchen konnten, während sie so eine Menge von Würdenträgern zu Gast hatten.

Und dann entdeckte er jemand inmitten der Truppen. Die kleine Gestalt eines jungen Zwergenprinzen, getarnt unter einem viel zu großen Helm. Kíli brüllte und ließ die lange Linie von Soldaten anhalten, die zur Verteidigung ausrückte. Er zerrte den jungen Fjalar aus den Reihen und stieß ihn zu seinem Vater, bevor er den Truppen signalisierte, sich wieder in Marsch zu setzen.

''Bei Mahal,'' fluchte Fíli zu seinem minderjährigen Sohn und packte ihn am Arm.

''Ihr beide,'' Kílis Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch, ''rauf mit Euch zum Wachturm. Wir brauchen da oben jemanden, der mit den Raben sprechen kann!'' Mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung deutete er in Richtung des Rabenberges.

Kíli vertraute darauf, dass sein Bruder sich benehmen würde und an Ort und Stelle blieb, solange er seinen Sohn bei sich hatte und ihn beschützte. Er griff sich einen zusätzlichen Köcher mit Pfeilen und raste zu den Toren. Dort traf er auf Skirfir, der gesattelte, leicht gepanzerte Pferde bereit hielt. Binnen Minuten ritten sie los. Die wendige, zierliche Züchtung stammte aus den weiten Ebenen Rohans, und die Tiere waren ihnen kürzlich als Geschenk aus Edoras geschickt worden. Die Streitrösser waren klein genug, um von einem Zwerg gut geritten zu werden, aber deutlich größer und sehr viel schneller als ein Zwergenpony.

Kíli führte eine Gruppe von zwanzig berittenen Zwergen und erreichte rasch den Ort des Überfalls. Er fand einen umgestürzten Wagen und daneben eine Gruppe völlig panischer Damen. Er schickte fünf seiner Soldaten, sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern. Mit dem Rest seiner Leute schwärmte er rund um die Trümmer des Wagens aus, kampfbereit, nur – es gab keinen Kampf!

Nach drei Runden in unmittelbarer Umgebung zügelte Kíli sein Pferd und stieg ab. Er hatte sein Schwert gezogen und untersuchte den Boden auf Anzeichen eines Kampfes. ''Was haben sie mitgenommen?'' rief er. ''Was waren ihre Absichten?''

Jedoch er fand nichts von dem, was er erwartet hatte. Keine verschossenen Pfeile, keine geworfenen Messer, keine toten oder verwundeten Orks, nichts.

Er sah zurück auf die verängstigten Damen, die sich neben dem umgestürzten Wagen zusammengekauert hatten. Eine keuchte und rang panisch nach Luft. Die Panik jedoch wirkte wenig glaubhaft. Die anderen drei waren in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ihr Haar war vielleicht ein bisschen zerzaust, aber es gab keine zerrissenen Kleider, keine Verletzungen, als ob sie sich gewehrt hätten, nicht mal den kleinsten Kratzer an Händen oder Knien. Es gab nichts, was die Behauptung unterstützte, dass sie von einem dahin rasenden Wagen geschleudert worden wären.

Dann sah er sich ihre Pferde an. Sie waren nicht mal losgemacht, sie hatten keinerlei Schaum am Maul, kein Zeichen von Beschädigungen an den Geschirren. Sie standen ganz ruhig da, mit zwei jungen Stallknechten neben ihnen, die ganz bewusst vermieden, irgendjemand in die Augen zu sehen.

Skirfir trat hinter seinem Pferd hervor und sah Kíli an. Der Junge hatte ganz klar hunderte von Fragen im Sinn.

''Sprich!'' befahl Kíli.

''Mein Herr, da ist überhaupt nichts. Der Wagen mag umgestürzt sein, aber es gibt keinerlei Anzeichen von Orks.'' Der jüngere Zwerg sah verwirrt aus und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

''Sehr gut, Skirfir. Man will uns glauben machen, dass es einen Angriff gegeben hat, aber Du hast Recht. Da ist auch nicht die Spur eines Beweises, dass es überhaupt irgendeine Art von Kampf gegeben hat.'' Kíli hob eine Hand und sah zum Himmel. Einen Moment später landete ein großer Rabe mit glänzendem Gefieder auf seiner Faust, nickte mit dem Kopf und ließ ein langgezogenes, tiefes '' _Quork_ '' hören.

''Was sagen die Raben, mein Freund?'' fragte er den Vogel mit ruhiger Stimme. ''Sind da irgendwelche Orks in der Nähe?''

Der Rabe legte den Kopf schief und fixierte Kíli mit einem glänzenden schwarzen Auge. ''Keine, mein Rabenprinz. Nur Verrat… Verrat durch solche von Eurer Art.'' Der Rabe schlug wütend mit den Flügeln.

''Ja, alles in Ordnung,'' sagte Kíli und versuchte den Vogel für den Moment zu beruhigen. ''Meinen Dank. Ich bin Dir stets zu Diensten.'' Der Rabe saß etwas ruhiger auf Kílis Arm, war aber vor Ärger über solche Vorkommnisse immer noch aufgeplustert. ''Eines noch, mein guter Freund, '' sagte Kili. ''Eine Botschaft zum Rabenberg, wenn Du das tun würdest? Berichte dem König. Ein Unfall, ein umgestürzter Wagen. Kein Angriff, gib Entwarnung.''

Der Rabe flog ab und schoss in den Himmel, geradewegs in Richtung Wachturm.

''Ich verstehe nicht,'' sagte der junge Skirfir. Er war nicht fähig, die Sprache der Raben zu hören.

Kíli biss die Kiefer zusammen. ''Die Raben nennen es Verrat.'' Sein Blick funkelte in Richtung der Damen, die immer noch den Soldaten etwas vorjammerten, die ihnen Hilfe anzubieten versuchten. ''Trotz all dem guten Willen bei den Feierlichkeiten gestern Nacht sind die Verhandlungen vorhersehbarerweise kontrovers,'' fügte er hinzu. ''Meine Vermutung ist, dass der Zwischenfall dazu dienen soll, Angst zu verbreiten, obwohl es dafür keinerlei Anlass gibt, und damit die Gespräche zu unterbrechen.''

Skirfir sah schockiert aus.

''Politik,'' Kíli spuckte das Wort mit einer gewissen Verachtung aus und stieß sein Schwert mit mehr Wucht in die Scheide, als nötig war. ''Ein Glück, dass Fíli der Diplomat ist. Ich würde herausfinden, wer dahinter steckt und die Schuldigen aufspießen.''

''Und ich würde Euch dabei helfen.'' sagte Skirfir. Der Junge guckte finster drein.

Kíli grinste. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. ''Die Frage ist, wessen Idee war das Ganze?''

Skirfir neigte seinen Kopf und wies auf die heulenden Damen neben dem umgestürzten Wagen. ''Ich würde sagen, wir fangen mit denen an.''

''Guter Junge,'' sagte Kíli. Er gab einen kurzen Befehl an zwei der berittenen Wachen, die Fußsoldaten abzufangen, die im Anmarsch waren, und sie zu veranlassen, Stellung zu beziehen und abzuwarten. Als er sich wieder zu Skirfir umdrehte, klopfte er dem jungen Leutnant auf die Schulter. ''Ich werde diese Damen bearbeiten - versuch' Du es bei den Pferdeknechten.''

Aber die Befragung erbrachte wenig brauchbare Informationen. Was Skirfir bekam, waren knappe, sehr unwillige kurze Antworten. Kíli bekam nichts weiter als Tränen, Behauptungen über angebliche Verletzungen und jede Menge Klagen über nachlässige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Letzteres forderte Kíli schwer, seine Zunge zu zügeln und seine Wut zurückzuhalten. Die da hatten keinerlei Vorstellung von den Ausmaßen der Sicherheit Erebors, und Behauptungen, es würde bei der Sicherheit hapern, machten ihn rasend. Zwerge starben, um den Berg zu verteidigen – Zwerge, die er kannte.

Doch dann änderte eine von ihnen ihren Ton. ''Aber nun habt _Ihr_ uns gerettet, Herr Kíli.'' Sie klebte an seinem Ärmel wie ein widerlicher Geruch. ''So furchtlos,'' flötete sie. ''Wusstet Ihr schon,'' sie neigte sich nahe zu ihm, als wolle sie ihm ein intimes Geheimnis mitteilen, ''ich habe Gesandte der Familie zu Eurem Bruder geschickt.'' Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Kíli starrte sie an. Dieses …Mädchen… gab bekannt, _ihn_ auserwählt zu haben?

Das war eine absolute Unmöglichkeit, dachte Kíli. Sein Bruder hatte schon vor Jahren derartige Verhandlungen für beendet erklärt.

''Davon habe ich noch nichts gehört.'' Er wurde todernst. Die Dame jedoch ließ sich nicht aufhalten.

''Bei Eurer Ehre,'' rief sie mit erhobener Stimme, laut genug, dass andere es hören konnten. ''Ich bestehe darauf, dass ihr es seid, der mich nach Erebor eskortiert. Ich würde mich mit jemand anderem nicht sicher fühlen,'' betonte sie. Damit wurde die Dame ohnmächtig, sank um und Kíli sah sich gezwungen, sie aufzufangen. Er erkannte, dass dies den Eindruck einer Intimität erweckt, die in Wahrheit überhaupt nicht existierte.

''Bei Mahals Axt!'' fluchte er. Es waren schon Stammesfehden wegen wesentlich unbedeutenderen Vorfällen ausgebrochen. ''Wo sind die Heiler?'' rief er und versuchte angestrengt, seine kompromittierende Lage nach nichts anderem aussehen zu lassen, als einen simplen Akt der Hilfe für die Geschlagenen.

Skirfir besaß soviel Anstand, lediglich beleidigt auszusehen, anstatt seiner Entrüstung über diese lächerliche Vorstellung vollen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Und Kíli fühlte ganz eindeutig, wären ihre Plätze vertauscht gewesen, der junge Skirfir hätte die Dame ohne einen Finger zu krümmen einfach auf die Erde fallen lassen.

''Sind auf dem Weg!'' meldete jemand, als ein Dutzend Soldaten auf Rohan-Pferden geritten kamen, drei von ihnen hatten Sanitäter hinter ihren Sätteln zu sitzen.

Kíli war all zu begierig, seine ohnmächtige Dame in die Hände eines älteren Zwerges zu übergeben, der die Binde eines Heilers am Ärmel trug.

''Was hast Du herausgefunden?'' forderte er Skirfir auf zu berichten, als sie zur Seite traten.

''Die Pferdeknechte sagen, dies seien Hofdamen, die zur Delegation aus den Grauen Bergen gehören,'' sagte Skirfir leise. ''Die beiden da drüben,'' er wies auf zwei der weinenden Mädels, ''bestätigen das. Diese da,'' er zeigte auf die ohnmächtige Dame, die von den Heilern behandelt wurde, ''ist die Tochter von jemandem – einem der offiziellen Beobachter. Ein Meister Yngvli.''

Kílis blickte wütend drein. Dieser Zusammenhang gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

''Meiner Meinung nach ist alles andere über diesen so genannten Angriff eine Lüge.'' Skirfirs Gesichtsausdruck unterstrich, dass er davon völlig überzeugt war.

Kíli nickte. ''Ich glaube, Deine Einschätzung ist absolut richtig.'' Dispute während den Verhandlungen, unerklärte Steinschläge, und eine völlig unerwartete Bitte um die Hand eines Prinzen. Die Grauen Berge waren auf weit mehr aus, als nur darauf, die Allianz mit Gondor aufzubrechen. _Sie versuchen, eine Blutfehde zu provozieren_.

 _Sie wollen Erebor_ , schoss es Kíli durch den Kopf. Er musste über diese Selbstüberschätzung und Überheblichkeit beinahe lachen. Jedoch wusste er es besser, als dass er jemals einen Feind zu unterschätzen wagte. Mahal… gerade mal zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seit der dunkle Herrscher vernichtet wurde, und schon gingen sich die Sieben Stämme der Zwerge gegenseitig an die Gurgel. Manchmal, knurrte er zu sich selbst, waren die Zwerge einfach zu dickköpfig und viel zu streitsüchtig, als dass es zu ihrem Besten wäre.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die ganze Unfallszenerie schweifen und überdachte die Situation. Einer der Hauptmänner hatte die Arbeiten organisiert, den umgestürzten Wagen wieder aufzurichten, und rief das Kommando zum Anheben.

Und dann passierten drei Dinge gleichzeitig: Der Wagen wurde aufgerichtet, wobei einer der Soldaten einen hässlichen Schnitt an der Hand erlitt. Der Schnitt führte dazu, dass das Blut beeindruckend herumspritzte, bevor die Verletzung versorgt und die Blutung gestillt werden konnte. Drei der Damen aus den Grauen Bergen begannen zu kreischen und stimmten gegenüber einem der Heiler einen Chor der Entrüstung an. Die lauteste war dabei Kílis ohnmächtige Freundin, offensichtlich nicht so bewusstlos wie gedacht.

Und dann tauchte noch dazu ein Kontingent Soldaten aus Thal auf der Straße vor ihnen auf. Sie ritten schnell, gut bewaffnet, und sie kamen direkt auf sie zu.

* * *

...

 **AN** : Danke an Summerald für die klasse Teamarbeit, um der Übersetzung ihrer Geschichte den letzten Schliff zu geben. You rock! Außerdem will ich das heutige Kapitel zum Anlass nehmen, meinem deutschen Betareader Tallboy zu danken, der dafür sorgt, dass Tippfehler und gelegentlicher Wortsalat, die mir durch die Lappen gehen, beseitigt werden. Danke, Du bist der Größte. ;-) Jessie.

.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 5**

Kíli gab das Kommando aufzubrechen. Er winkte Skirfir zu, bei den Heilern und den Damen Wache zu halten, während er auf sein kleines Rohan-Pferd stieg und voraus ritt. Der ach so hochwohlgeborenen Tochter von Yngvli schien die mögliche Gefahr überhaupt nicht bewusst zu sein. Lautstark beharrt sie darauf, ihr den jungen Bogenschützen aus den Augen zu schaffen. Ihr Vater mochte ein Händler sein, ihre Mutter jedoch stamme aus der Königlichen Familie der Grauen Berge.

''Aus der Königlichen Familie, ich sage es Euch!''

Ihr Kreischen hallte Kíli und seinen Leuten beinahe in den Ohren.

Für einen Moment hatte er Mitleid mit Skirfir, aber nur einen Moment. Sie hatten viel größere Sorgen, die auf sie zu kamen.

''Senkt die Waffen,'' rief er den seinen Soldaten zu, die gleich hinter ihm waren, und ritt vorsichtig weiter. ''Es sei denn, Ihr seht tatsächlich einen Ork!''

Sie hielten in zwei Kolonnen auf dem Gipfel einer Anhöhe und warteten, bis die Männer aus Thal näher kamen. Zu Kílis großer Erleichterung zügelten die Menschen ihre Pferde zum Schritt, und auch sie hielten ihre Waffen nicht angriffsbereit. Ihre Speere zeigten zum Himmel. In einigen Längen Abstand hielten sie an.

Kíli öffnete die Schnallen seines ledernen Waffenrocks und präsentierte als ein Zeichen des Vertrauens sein königliches Siegel.

Ein einzelner Mann in voller Schlachtausrüstung ritt weiter auf sie zu. Er trug einen Bogen auf dem Rücken.

''Seid gegrüßt, Herr Kíli, Prinz von Erebor.'' Der Mann hob eine Hand zum Zeichen der Neutralität.

''Seid gegrüßt, junger Herr Bard, König von Thal.'' Kíli erwiderte die Geste. Er konnte sich noch nicht recht an den jungen Mann gewöhnen, der erst kürzlich den Thron bestiegen hatte, nachdem sein Vater Brand in der letzten Schlacht umgekommen war, aber er mochte den Menschen. Er war natürlich nicht derselbe Mann wie der alte Bard, Bard der Bogenschütze, den sie vor all den Jahren zu schätzen gelernt hatten, sondern sein Namensvetter. Er war Bains Enkel, genau so groß gewachsen wie sein Urgroßvater, und eines Tages würde er vielleicht sogar weiser sein als dieser.

''Wir haben Gerüchte gehört,'' erklärte der junge Bard. ''Gerüchte über Orks und einen Überfall.''

''So wie wir. Als ich hier ankam, fand ich jedoch nichts weiter als einen einzelnen umgestürzten Wagen.'' Kíli lenkte sein Pferd vorwärts, bis ihre beiden Tiere dicht beieinander standen und sie unter vier Augen sprechen konnten. ''Und einer der Raben hat mir berichtet, dass es meilenweit im Umkreis keinerlei Orks gibt, weder tot noch lebendig,'' sagte er. ''Was nicht stimmen kann, wenn es tatsächlich einen Überfall gegeben hätte. Dennoch will uns jemand glauben machen, dieser gestellte Unfall sei das Ergebnis einer Ork-Attacke auf unschuldige adlige Damen.''

Der Bard zeigte eine ausdruckslose Mine.

''Euer Gegner ist ein Dilettant,'' sagte er. ''Ein Jeder, der je auf dem Schlachtfeld an Eurer Seite gefochten hat, würde niemals derart Euer Kampfgespür unterschätzen.''

''Ich danke Euch für Euer Vertrauen in mein Urteilsvermögen,'' erwiderte Kíli.

Bards Haltung entspannte sich. ''Das hat doch nicht etwa mit den laufenden Verhandlungen zu tun, die in Eurem Königeich stattfinden?''

Kíli unterdrückte halb ein gequältes Lächeln. ''Genau das, denke ich, sollen wir übersehen.'' Dann wechselte er das Thema. ''Machen Euch die angereisten Zwerge in Thal irgendwelchen Ärger? Einige unserer Händler und weniger bedeutenden Adelsfamilien haben nur wenig Erfahrung im Umgang mit anderen Völkern außerhalb unserer eigenen Kultur. Ich entschuldige mich, falls sie Eure Leute mit ihrem Gemecker und ihrem kleinlichen Benehmen zu sehr belästigen.''

König Bard hob beschwichtigend eine Hand und lächelte vielsagend. ''Ihr seid ein außergewöhnlicher Zwerg, Herr Kíli, dass ihr Euch um gute Beziehungen zu den Menschen sorgt. Aber für Entschuldigungen besteht keine Veranlassung. Wir kassieren dabei geradezu banditenmäßig ab, wie mein Großvater gesagt hätte. Wir müssen nur ein bisschen vorsichtig mit einigen Nörglern und Unruhestiftern sein, und sie im Auge behalten…'' Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Aber es entsteht kein wirklicher Schaden.''

Kíli nickte. Obwohl er sich vorstellen konnte… Zwerge, denen ihr Gold in der Tasche brannte, zu Besuch in Dale, nur allzu begierig, auf den weithin bekannten Märkten von Thal Geschäfte zu machen. Zwerge, die dazu auch noch hinter jeder freundlichen Bemerkung eine Beleidigung oder eine Betrügerei witterten…

''Was ist der entscheidende Punkt bei den Verhandlungen?'' fragte Bard, dem offenbar völlig bewusst war, dass dieser Schauplatz vor ihm bedeutete, die Dinge konnten nicht gut verlaufen.

''Es geht um mich, allem Anschein nach,'' Kíli sah über seine Schulter auf die Tochter des Meisters Yngvli, die immer noch völlige Verzweiflung heuchelte. Dieser Trick, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, war nicht nur unverfroren und völlig offensichtlich, er war höchst beleidigend. ''Tatsächlich beginne ich mir Sorgen über einen Forderung gegen die Familienehre zu machen.'' Er versuchte, die Angelegenheit witzig darzustellen. Aber der nachdenkliche Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes zeigte ihm, dass er damit nur wenig Erfolg hatte.

''Seid auf der Hut,'' sagte Bard in ernstem Ton. ''In Thal haben wir ein altes Sprichwort: Selbst Mordor kann nicht wüten wie eine verschmähte Frau.'' Sein Blick zielte auf die zeternde Zwergenmaid.

Kíli nickte zustimmend. ''Weise Worte, mein Freund, weise Worte.''

''Was werdet Ihr tun?''

Kíli bewahrte einen sehr unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck. ''Sehr vorsichtig vorgehen.''

Der Mann schnaubte, doch dann setzte er sich auf, da jemand anders seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. ''Ist das Nÿr?''

''Ist das…?'' Kíli folgte dem Blick des Mannes zu einer Gruppe von Heilern, die sich um den Zwergensoldaten mit dem Schnitt an der Hand kümmerten. Jetzt erkannte er sie, das Heilerlehrmädchen, ganz in Blau gekleidet.

''Sie hat einmal mit den Heilern in Thal gearbeitet,'' sagte Bard. ''Vor dem Krieg''

''Wie… wie bitte?'' fragte Kíli, und drehte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen wieder zu seinem Freund um.

''Irgendjemands Adoptivtochter. Sie war der Liebling aller als Kind. Es gibt da so ein Gerücht, wisst Ihr, irgendein Mensch aus der Stadt soll darin verstrickt gewesen sein, der versucht hat, sich mit ihr aus dem Staub zu machen. Schwerter wurden gezogen, irgendein Trunkenbold wurde getötet.''

Kíli starrte seinen Freund an. _Eine Affäre mit einem Mann, einem Menschen…?_

Bard schien Kílis Erschütterung nicht zu bemerken. ''Ich war noch ein junger Kerl,'' sagte er beiläufig. ''Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nie die ganze Geschichte gehört habe. Die Angelegenheit wurde vertuscht.''

Kíli blinzelte. ''Das wundert mich nicht.'' Die Menschen waren recht engstirnig, was diese Dinge anging. Zwerge waren erbittert beschützerisch in Sachen Liebe. Jedoch akzeptierten sie sie in vieler Art… wo immer sie sie fanden. Untereinander jedenfalls. Aber ein Zwergenmädchen und ein Mensch?

Bard plauderte unbeirrt weiter. ''Jedenfalls bin ich froh zu sehen, dass es ihr gut geht.''

Kíli zog eine Augenbraue hoch. ''Ja. Sie war unter den Lehrlingen, die kürzlich aus den Ered Luin zurückgekehrt sind.''

König Bard hob eine Hand, signalisierte seinen Truppen, sich in Bewegung zu setzen und winkte Kíli zu. ''Tut Ihr mir einen Gefallen? Richtet ihr meine besten Grüße aus,'' sagte er. Er neigte zum Abschied den Kopf, die Hand über dem Herzen. ''Zu Euren Diensten, mein Freund.'' Er lächelte.

Kíli erwiderte die Geste, ''Zu Euren und denen Eurer Familie,'' antwortete er und hoffte, erfolgreich die unerklärliche Betroffenheit zu verbergen, die ihn plötzlich befallen hatte.

Als das Kontingent aus Thal kehrt machte und in leichtem Galopp wieder nach Hause ritt, winkte Kíli den Zwergensoldaten bei ihm zu, ebenfalls kehrt zu machen und zum Ort des Unfalls zurück zu kehren. Er übertrug dem ranghöchsten Hauptmann die Verantwortung, den Platz aufzuräumen, und lenkte sein Pferd ein wenig an den Rand des ganzen Geschehens. Er hoffte, er wirkte wachsam anstatt beunruhigt. Er schlüpfte mit dem rechten Fuß aus dem Steigbügel, während er im Sattel saß, streckte gedankenverloren sein Bein, dehnte die Muskeln und rieb sich die Narbe einer alten Verletzung über dem Knie. So gut es ging, versuchte er das Unbehagen zu ignorieren, aber der ganze Trubel hatte es verschlimmert.

Er sah zu, als der Wagen für stabil genug erachtet wurde, um damit weiter zu fahren. Wie von Kíli bereits vermutet, hatte das Gefährt bei dem gestellten Überschlag nur geringe Schäden erlitten.

Er hörte, wie sich Yngvlis Tocher erneut anhaltend und lautstark beschwerte, aber er hielt gebührenden Abstand, ganz in dem Vertrauen, dass der Hauptmann und Skirfir mit ihr fertig werden würden. Fürwahr, sie bekam mit mehr als vierzig Zwergen einen weitaus größeren Geleitschutz, als sie sich erbeten hatte, und er sah nur äußerst geringen Anlass, sie auch noch weiter zu ermutigen, indem er sie mit seiner persönlichen Aufmerksamkeit würdigte.

Doch auf dem Ritt zurück begann er zu grübeln, und seine Gedanken wurden immer verzweifelter. Das Heilermädchen… und Munkeleien über Verwicklungen mit einem Menschen aus Thal. Und dann auch noch diese nichtsnutzige, unwürdige Adelsdame… hatte die wirklich ein Ersuchen an seinen Bruder geschickt?

Ein Teil von ihm wand sich förmlich vor lauter Abscheu, doch der andere Teil von ihm fühlte sich einfach vollkommen ausgelaugt. Sein Bruder hätte die Anfänge des lähmenden Schwermutes erkannt, die immer damit einhergingen, wenn er langsam unter den düsteren Bann des Fluches geriet, doch Kíli selbst konnte es nicht sehen. Mit einem Gefühl, als hätte man ihn ausgeweidet, begannen seine Gedanken in einer Spirale von Abwegigkeiten zu kreisen. Was spielte es schon für eine Rolle, wer ihn zur Vermählung wählte? Trotz aller Bemühungen von Fíli, ihn für tabu zu erklären, hatte er immer geahnt, dass dieser Tag kommen würde… dass sie eines Tages alle in die Enge getrieben würden, und von ihm erwartet wurde, hervorzutreten und eine politische Ehe ohne jegliche Liebe einzugehen.

Doch er wollte das nicht.

Kíli schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

Oh, Mahal, er wollte das nicht.

Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als, zurück in Erebor, ihr Vater den ankommenden Wagen mit einem Wutanfall in Empfang nahm und lautstark nach Herrn Kílis Rechenschaft verlangte.

Seufzend stieg er ab und übergab die Zügel seines Pferdes an einen bereitstehenden Stallknecht. Langsam ging er auf Yngvli zu und wusste leider nur zu gut, wie sich die nächste Stunde seiner Zeit entwickeln würde.

* * *

…

 **AN** : Danke an Tallboy für's Betareading, die liebevolle Einstreuselung fehlender Kommata und den Schubs in die richtige Richtung für die kommenden Kapitel ;-)

Summer und Jessie.

...


	6. Kapitel 6

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 6**

Der Abend war schon weit fortgeschritten, als Kíli endlich in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er hinkte, aber er fühlte den stechenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Oberschenkel, kurz über dem Knie. Genau genommen fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht wohl.

Er goss sich ein Glas klares Wasser aus der Karaffe auf seinem Nachttisch ein und trank es in einem Zug aus. Bei Mahal, was hatte er erwartet? Niemand würde sich sonderlich wohlfühlen nach auch nur zehn Minuten mit diesem Hohlkopf von Yngvli. Aber um Fílis Verhandlungen Willen wurde von ihm erwartet, das auszuhalten, und er würde es.

* * *

Er hatte sich nur kurz mit Fíli und An getroffen und eine schnelle Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse am Hofe erhalten, während Fíli sich für die nachmittägliche Audienz mit den Handelsvertretern aus den Eisenbergen vorbereitete. Trotz der Unterbrechungen, die es während des Tages gegeben hatte, berichtete Fíli, die Verhandlungen seien abgeschlossen, nur dass die Delegation aus den Grauen Bergen sich weigerte, ihre Stimmen abzugeben. Wenn nicht alle Königreiche ihre Stimme abgaben, würde König Elessars Abkommen nicht ratifiziert. Sie hatten sich mit der Einigung vertagt, die Abstimmung am nächsten Tag zu wiederholen.

Doch es war ganz klar, dass die Zwerge aus den Grauen Bergen sich so lange zurückhalten würden, bis das Gesuch von Yngvlis Tochter bestätigt wurde — ein Dokument, welches Erebors König noch nicht mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, und was er auch nicht anrühren würde, wenn es ihm unter die Augen kam.

Man konnte Fílis Unzufriedenheit deutlich spüren, und sogar Frau An war deutlich gereizt, als die Kleidung ihres Herrn Gemahls für den Nachmittag überprüfte.

''Dieses Weib kann ersuchen, um was sie will,'' schäumte Fíli und sah seinen Bruder an, während An den Fall seines neuen Umhanges richtete. ''Wir werden überhaupt nichts akzeptieren!''

''Da stimme ich Dir zu,'' An sah äußerst grimmig aus, als sie zurücktrat und Fílis Erscheinungsbild begutachtete. Dann blickte sie Kíli an, als ob sie noch mehr sagen wollte.

''Kannst Du diesen Knopf bitte schließen, Liebste?'' fragte Fíli sie, hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und lenkte damit von dem ab, was sie, wie sie alle wussten, zu sagen im Begriff war. _Um Mahals Willen, finde endlich ein Mädchen, mit dem Du leben kannst und setze diesem elenden Theater ein Ende._ An schloss den losen Ärmelaufschlag und zupfte ein letztes Mal seinen linken Ärmel zurecht.

''Haben sich die Raben dir gegenüber auch so komisch verhalten?'' fragte Fíli und wechselte damit das Thema.

''Noch komischer als gewöhnlich?'' Kíli verzog das Gesicht. Die Vögel waren entscheidende Verbündete, aber sie waren auch bekannt dafür, gefräßige Quälgeister zu sein.

''Hen-Hen. Ich hatte heute drei oder vier von ihnen, die mir das zugeflüstert haben.''

''Hen-Hen? Kíli starrte. ''Das würde Sinn machen, wenn Paarungszeit wäre.'' Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Fíli sah ihn mit ruhigem Blick an, man konnte aber erkennen, dass sein Ärger noch nicht verraucht war. ''Tu' mir einen Gefallen und halte die Ohren danach auf - sieh zu, ob du etwas aus ihnen herausholen kannst.''

Kíli nickte. ''Sicher, ich lass' es dich wissen.'' Er und Fíli blickten sich noch für einen Moment ernüchtert an, dann war Fíli mit seinem unsinnigen Aufhebens um seine Garderobe fertig, und mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange seiner Frau Gemahlin war er aus der Tür.

* * *

Kíli rieb sich die Stirn. Die ganze Situation ließ seinen Kopf schmerzen.

Doch dann wiederum sagte er sich selbst, es ist vielleicht nur das Wetter. Ein Sturm braute sich draußen um den Berg zusammen. Ein Eissturm höchstwahrscheinlich.

Und trotzdem wurde er auch heute Abend wieder bei den Feierlichkeiten in der königlichen Halle erwartet. Er wusste es — so angespannt die Stimmung auch sein mochte. Heute Abend war schließlich der Vorabend des Durins-Tages. Es würde Lieder geben und alte Geschichten. Der alte Dwalin, Gloin und Dori würden die Ehrengäste sein, und alle würden wie jedes Jahr gespannt ihren Erzählungen lauschen, Erzählungen von diesem Abend vor mehr als achtzig Jahren, als ein Hobbit ihrem Onkel geholfen hatte, eine geheime Tür zu öffnen und einen Drachen zu vernichten.

Er und Fíli waren natürlich nicht dabei gewesen. Zur Hölle Mordors, er konnte sich kaum richtig an jenen Tag erinnern.

 _Ausgenommen an den Drachen_. Bei Mahal, an den erinnerte er sich nur zu gut.

Und die Folgen. Er starrte in sein kleines Feuer, so harmlos… und so ganz anders als die gewaltige Feuersbrunst, die Seestadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte.

Ja, er würde dort sein, auf dieser Feier, er würde mit seinen Freunden sein Glas erheben, um seinen Onkel trauern, und insgeheim, ganz für sich, würde er auch um seine Freundin trauern, die Elbenmaid.

Aber vielleicht nach einer kleinen Ruhepause. Seine Glieder fühlten sich an wie Blei, und das Bett war so einladend. Lagen von weichen Decken. Kissen, gefüllt mit feinen Gänsedaunen. Und da war sein kleines Feuer, was so wohltuend warm brannte.

Er hatte sich beinahe für ein kurzes Nickerchen entschieden, als ein Geräusch aus Richtung des Korridors zu den Familiengemächern zu seinen Ohren drang. Ein sehr kleines Gesicht, eingerahmt von weichen, goldblonden Locken spähte mit großen runden Augen hinter der geöffneten Tür hervor.

''Mein Kee?''

Er musste über die Version von ''Onkel Kíli'' seiner Nichte lächeln, als sie sich auf Zehenspitzen in seine Kammer schlich und dabei die Bänder ihres Schlafrockes hinter sich her zog.

''Hallo, mein Süße,'' sprach er leise. ''Mama und Papa sind ausgegangen, zu der Feier?''

Die Kleine nickte.

Er humpelte zu seinem Kamin und ließ sich vorsichtig und erleichtert in seinen Lieblingssessel sinken, streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen und lud sie ein, auf seinen Schoß zu klettern. Es war eine liebgewonnene Tradition zwischen Onkel und Nichte.

Aber Iri blieb stehen, als sie die Weise erkannte, mit der er sein rechtes Bein schonte. ''Hast du dir wehgetan?'' fragte sie, ihre Augen waren groß und voller Sorge.

''Nee,'' sagte er, und versuchte sein Unwohlsein abzuschütteln. ''Ist nur eine alte Verletzung. Macht sich hin und wieder bemerkbar.''

Iri runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihn anschaute, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte zurück in die Räume ihrer Familie. Kili sah, wie sie verschwand, und lächelte etwas verwirrt. Abwesend rieb er sein Bein und hoffte, die Wärme des kleinen Feuers würde die verkrampften Muskeln lockern.

Wenige Momente später war sie zurück, wobei sie etwas sehr vorsichtig in einer Hand trug. Diesmal krabbelte sie auf ihres Onkels Schoß, er fing sie auf, hob sie über sein schmerzendes Bein und setzte sie auf die gepolsterte Armlehne des Sessels.

In ihrer Hand lag ein gefaltetes feuchtes Tuch. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als er sie beobachtete, wie sie es sehr gewissenhaft einige Male mit der anderen Hand klopfte, bevor sie empor langte und es gegen seine Stirn drückte.

''Du denkst, ich habe mir den Kopf gestoßen?'' fragte er und amüsierte sich, wie ernst sie bei der Sache war.

Sie nickte. ''Und du hast Fieber.''

''Hab' ich das?''

Sie nickte erneut und wechselte die Hand. ''Du hast glasige Augen. Mama sagt, das ist ein Abzeichen!''

''Ein Anzeichen?''

''Ich rufe mein Kindermädchen. Sie macht es wieder gut.'' Iri machte Anstalten, vom Sessel zu rutschen, doch Kíli griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest.

''Nein!'' sagte er schärfer als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Iri starrte ihn erschrocken an.

''Nein, mein Süße,'' er milderte seinen Tonfall. ''Ich dachte, du bist jetzt das Kindermädchen. Ich brauche wirklich kein Zweites.'' Er lächelte, als wäre das nichts weiter als eines ihrer Spiele, in denen sie so taten als ob, wie Kuchen essen oder Ale trinken.

''Morgen,'' kündigte sie an, ''kannst Du mir weiter beibringen, mit Pfeil und Bogen zu schießen.'' Sie drückte da Tuch wieder an seinen Kopf.

Kíli lächelte. Die Kleine war ganz begeistert vom Bogenschießen, und für ein Kind war sie ziemlich gut darin. Tatsächlich besser als ihre Brüder.

''Das würde ich nur zu gerne,'' sagte er. ''Aber es ist ein Feiertag. Du und ich werden andere Dinge vorhaben, die wir tun müssen.

Sie nahm das feuchte Tuch wieder weg und sah auf ihre Hände, als ob sie etwas sehr ernstes abwägen würde. Dann sah sie ihn mit einem fröhlichen Lachen an, als ob sie entschieden hätte, er müsse jetzt vollständig kuriert sein.

''Danke,'' sagte er. ''Ich fühle mich besser.''

Aus der Tiefe der Familiengemächer konnte Kíli die Kindermädchen nach ihrem kleinen Schützling rufen hören.

Er sah seine kleine Nichte an und machte ein verängstigtes Gesicht, als ob er sich schrecklich vor den Kindermädchen fürchten würde. ''Du gehst besser,'' flüsterte er. ''Bevor wir beide in Schwierigkeiten stecken.''

Sie kicherte, kletterte dann vom Sessel und sauste davon zurück in Richtung Kinderzimmer. ''Ich bin hier!'' rief sie, um zu zeigen, dass sie da war.

Kíli lachte leise vor sich hin, lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Er liebte diesen kleinen Wildfang Iri, und er fragte sich, wie es wohl in vielen, vielen Jahren sein würde, wenn er seinen Bruder bei einer Bitte um die Hand irgendeines Burschen unterstützen würde. _Vergiss' es_ , verwarf er den Gedanken sofort wieder, _es gibt da draußen nicht einen einzigen Zwerg, der gut genug für sie ist._

Doch dann schnaubte er. Als ob das, was die Jungs wollten, irgendetwas zu sagen hätte. Das war viel Lärm um nichts, wirklich! Die tatsächliche Macht eines Heiratsantrages lag in den Händen der Dame. Die Tradition beinhaltete, dass eine Bitte um Eheschließung einzig und allein durch die Wahl der Dame abgesegnet wurde. Seine Aufgabe würde es sein, Iris' Wahl zu unterstützen, ob er den fraglichen Burschen mochte oder nicht.

Und ein Mädchen abzulehnen war eine verdammt ernste Sache. Ernst genug, dass sie zu gezogenen Schwertern, gezückten Äxten und Duellen führen konnte.

Die Erinnerung ließ ihn die Augen öffnen. Yngvlis Tochter, ins Stocken geratene Verhandlungen, und eine mögliche Blutfehde…

Dennoch konnte er sein Gehirn nicht dazu zwingen, weiter zu denken, so sehr er es auch versuchte…er saß da und starrte finster in das Feuer, abwesend strich er sich mit einem Finger über eine alte Narbe auf seiner Stirn — bis ein Aufruhr in der äußeren Halle ihm sagten, dass er gebraucht wurde. Er stemmte sich mühsam aus dem Sessel und fand eine kleine Schwadron seiner Wachen vor seiner Tür.

''Steinschlag.'' sagte der Anführer. ''Westliche Terrasse. Euer Kadett Skirfir… und einige andere… verletzt und vom Tor abgeschnitten.''

 _Skirf…?_

Kíli fluchte schrecklich auf Khuzdul. Der junge Bogenschütze war sein Leutnant, sicher. Aber auf eine Art war er auch Kílis Schützling — es war eine Ehrenverpflichtung, den Sohn eines gefallenen Kriegers zu leiten, bis er erwachsen wurde, und das machte Skirfir mehr zu einem kleinen Cousin als einfach nur zu einen der anderen Kadetten.

Kíli musste nicht lange überlegen, er griff einfach nach seiner warmen Jacke und zwang sein schmerzendes Bein, ihn zu tragen.

* * *

…

..

 **AN** : Wie immer, danke an Tallboy für sein wachsames Auge auf entfleuchte Kommas und Tippfehler. Und vergesst nicht, summeralds account für das englische Original zu besuchen. Und falls ihr einen durch und durch glücklichen Kíli sehen wollt, werft mal einen Blick auf meine eigene Geschichte auf meinen account jessie 152 (englisch).

Mahals Blessings, Jessie.

...


	7. Kapitel 7

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **AN:** Wir nähern uns mit großen Schritten Kapitel 8, an dem ich gerade mit Summer arbeite. Nebenbei bemerkt mein Lieblingskapitel, ratet mal wieso. ;-) Kommentare, egal ob Review oder PM, sind immer willkommen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

 **Kapitel 7**

Energischen Schrittes trat Kíli auf die westliche Terrasse des Berges und nahm den warmen Umhang mit Kapuze und die dicken Handschuhe entgegen, die ihm jemand in die Hand drückte. Es war schon beinahe Mitternacht, und der aufziehende Sturm tobte bereits heftiger als erwartet.

''Da unten,'' rief der Anführer der Wache und zeigte auf die Stelle, wo der Unfall passiert war. Kíli trat an den Rand des Abgrundes und sah hinunter, während er den Umhang um seine Schultern warf und die Handschuhe überstreifte. Eine Reihe von Signallaternen markierten einen flachen Bereich etwa zwei Seillängen unter ihnen, wo der Serpentinenweg unter einer Halde von Abraum, Geröll und Felsblöcken nicht mehr auszumachen war. Kíli winkte nach einer Laterne, um das Gelände über ihnen zu beleuchten, von wo der Steinschlag vermutlich abgegangen war. Ein Blick sagte ihm: Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Das war nicht die Art von Gestein oder Felsvorsprung, der so ohne Weiteres nachgegeben hätte, schon gar nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

''Fünf Verwundete.'' Der Anführer machte eine Geste in Richtung des kleinen Hebekrans, mit dem sie bereits drei der Verletzten herauf gezogen hatten. ''Kopfverletzungen, drei sind bewusstlos,'' fügte er hinzu. Dann senkte er die Stimme. ''Bei einem sieht es ziemlich übel aus.''

Kili sah auf den Ort der Triage, drei verletzte Wachen und mehrere Heiler, die sich beeilten, um sie für den Abtransport hinunter in die Krankenhallen vorzubereiten. Keiner der Verletzten war Skirfir, doch er erkannte ihre Gesichter. Gute Krieger, alles erfahrene Veteranen. Wenn hier Absicht dahintersteckte, so wie er es jetzt vermutete, dann war diese Tat ein Verbrechen. Wenn sogar einer dieser Zwerge an seinen Verletzungen starb, hätte er jedes Recht, Gerechtigkeit mit seinem Schwert zu fordern.

Kílis Gesicht war wutverzerrt und er biss die Kiefer zusammen. Würden die Schuldigen gleich hier entlarvt, er würde keine Sekunde zögern, das Urteil auf der Stelle zu vollstrecken.

''Und die beiden, die noch unten sind?'' fragte er. Seine Stimme verriet seine Anspannung.

''Gebrochene Knochen. Nicht so schlimm wie die drei hier. Wir holen sie jetzt rauf.''

Kíli sah auf die Kolonne am Hebekran. Sie war beinahe soweit, den Rettungskorb wieder nach unten zu lassen.

Er hob die Hand, ging zum Kran und rief den Leuten zu: ''Lasst mich hinunter!'' Er musste schreien, um den heulenden Wind zu übertönen. Er griff nach der Kette und stellte sich auf das Trittbrett des Korbes.

Weder bemerkte er, wie die Arbeiter am Hebekran den Anführer der Wache erschrocken anstarrten, noch sah er, wie der Anführer nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Ihr Prinz war nur zu gut dafür bekannt, etwas waghalsig zu sein. Doch insgeheim bewunderten sie alle genau das an ihm.

''Seid vorsichtig!'' brüllte der Anführer sowohl seinen Jungs als auch seinem Prinzen zu. ''Der Wind ist verflucht böig, und es wird immer schlimmer!''

Kíli sah nach unten. Eine Signallaterne war an dem Platz aufgestellt, wo der Seilzug den Felsabsatz erreichte, und einer aus der Rettungskolonne dort war bereit, mit einer Führungsleine den Korb im Wind zu stabilisieren. Er gab mit einem Ruck an der Kette das Signal, und dann raste das Hebezeug mit Kíli in die Tiefe.

Unten angekommen half er, den nächsten Verwundeten der Wache zum Korb zu tragen, ein älterer Zwerg mit einem zerschmetterten Bein und einem gebrochenen Arm. Der Kamerad hatte bereits eine kräftige Ration Arznei gegen die Schmerzen erhalten und sah eher aus, als hätte er gerade eine heftige Schlägerei unter Volltrunkenen in einer Schenke überlebt als eine Lawine.

''Sei vorsichtig, mein Junge,'' sagte er etwas undeutlich zu Kíli, als er seinen Prinzen erkannte. ''Ich weiß nicht was für eine Sorte Ale die da servieren, aber das haut einen glatt um.''

''Tatsächlich?'' Kíli lächelte den Veteranen an, während zwei der Heiler ihn in den Korb legten. ''Dann lass uns ein Glas davon heben, wenn ich Dich das nächste Mal sehe. Dann können wir zusammen ausprobieren, wie stark das Zeug wirklich ist.''

Er sah dem Oberen der Heiler in die Augen und fragte sich, ob sich die verletzte Wache wieder erholen würde, aber der Gesichtsausdruck des heilkundigen Zwerges verhieß nichts Gutes. Kíli wusste was das bedeutete, die Chancen des alten Knaben, sein Bein zu verlieren, waren fünfzig zu fünfzig,imgünstigsten Falle.

Der Heiler drehte sich nach seinem Partner um. ''Kommst Du klar, wenn ich mit nach oben fahre?'' fragte er.

Kíli sah, wie der andere zustimmend nickte. ''Geh','' sagte sie. ''Ich kümmere mich um den Letzten und packe zusammen.'' Das war eine Mädchenstimme. Kíli sah auf und erkannte Nÿr, ihr Zopf war unter einer blauen Kapuze verborgen.

''Ihr seid heute in der Tat überall,'' sprach er sie an und klang dabei etwas monoton. Noch diesen Morgen wäre er höchst erfreut gewesen, wenn er ihr erneut über den Weg gelaufen wäre. Jetzt wusste er nicht mehr so recht, was er denken sollte. Doch er schob seine gemischten Gefühle beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die vordringlichen Angelegenheiten, die es zu erledigen galt.

''Das liegt einfach an meinem Arbeitsplan,'' antwortete sie und kontrollierte die Schnallen an den Haltegurten. ''Hatte das Glück, die Schicht für den Feiertag zu erwischen.'' Sie ruckte prüfend an einem letzten Gurt und trat dann zurück.

Der ältere Heiler stellte sich auf das Trittbrett und gab Zeichen, dass er bereit war. Kíli nahm die Sicherheitsleine und ließ sie durch seine Hände gleiten, als der Korb in die Höhe schoss. Er fühlte, wie er, oben angekommen, mit einem heftigen Ruck zum Halten kam, aber er war kaum in der Lage zu erkennen, wie der Kran schwenkte und den Korb in Sicherheit brachte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass es inzwischen heftig zu schneien begonnen hatte.

Er wusste, Eile war geboten, also wandte er sich dem letzten verwundeten Zwerg zu: Skirfir. Der junge Bogenschütze war der am leichtesten Verletzte, sah aber sehr viel beunruhigter aus als alle anderen.

''Sag' mir, was passiert ist, Junge,'' sagte Kíli als er sich bückte, um dem jüngeren Zwerg seine Schulter zu leihen und ihm aufzuhelfen, während Nÿr den leeren Behälter zurück auf den Boden dirigierte.

''Mein Herr, diese Steinschläge sind kein Zufall.'' Skirfir sah seinen Prinzen an, und sein Blick spiegelte seine tiefe Empörung über diesen heimtückischen Angriff auf Erebors Sicherheit wider, als Kíli ihn zum Korb half. ''Irgendjemand löst sie mit irgendeiner Art Sprengpulver aus. Ich hab' sie gesehen, kurz bevor alles herunterkam. Es waren drei, alles Zwerge, aber keiner von uns hat sie erkannt. Sie trugen Grau und Schwarz. Genau da oben.'' Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung genau der Gegend, die Kíli zuvor in Augenschein genommen hatte. ''Sie haben Säcke runtergeworfen. So ein rotes Pulver. Wir haben nach ihnen gerufen und wollten uns gerade aufmachen, dort hinauf zu steigen…''

Kílis Augen wurden bei der Erwähnung des roten Pulvers zu Schlitzen. ''Drei Zwerge? Niemand sonst?''

''Fragt die Raben. Da war ein kleiner Schwarm, sie schlugen wie verrückt Krawall. Einer versuchte, zu mir zu sprechen.'' Skirfir ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, seine Frustration, nicht mehr getan haben zu können, war offensichtlich. ''Aber ich kann sie einfach nicht verstehen. Es tut mir leid…''

Kíli ließ den Blick über den Hang über ihnen schweifen und suchte ihn nach den Raben ab. Jeder anständige Vogel hatte sich bei Sonnenuntergang zum Schlafen niedergelassen und war vor dem Wind in Deckung gegangen. Vor dem Morgen gab es keine Möglichkeit, mit den Vögeln zu sprechen. Er legte dem verletzten Burschen die Hand auf die Schulter. Alles in Ordnung, Skirfir,'' sagte er, dann beugte er sich nahe zu ihm hinunter, um leise zu ihm zu sprechen. ''Wem hast du sonst noch davon erzählt?''

''Niemandem.''

Kíli drückte Skirfirs Arm. ''Guter Junge. Das hast du sehr gut gemacht. Das darfst du einzig und allein dem König berichten. Hast Du mich verstanden?''

Skirfir starrte einen Augenblick, dann nickte er.

Wir erzählen es ihm zusammen, wenn Du verarztest bist.''

Skirfir nickte erneut, als Nÿr um den Korb herum trat.

''Verschränkt Eure Arme so und greift die Riemen,'' sagte sie zu Skirfir, und machte es ihm vor, die Hände auf der jeweils anderen Schulter. ''Und gut festhalten.''

Skirfir gehorchte und zwinkerte Schnee aus seinen Augen. Er machte keinen sonderlich beruhigten Eindruck, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck tapfer stoisch war.

''Habe ich das gerade richtig gehört, dass Dich gerade ein junges Mädchen aufgefordert hat, gut festzuhalten?'' Kíli winkte dem jüngeren Zwerg zu und versuchte, ihm mit etwas Humor ein wenig seiner Besorgnis zu nehmen. Es funktionierte. Er sah, dass Skirfirs Mundwinkel nach oben zuckten und der junge Bogenschütze angemessen empört dreinschaute. Kíli verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

In dem Moment wurden sie mit eisiger Wucht von den bisher heftigsten Böen getroffen, und Kíli lehnte sich schützend über den Jungen. Über ihnen wurde die Kette des Krans wie wild umher geschleudert. Nÿr, die neben ihm stand, sah ihm in die Augen, während die Böen etwas nachließen. Der Schnee kam jetzt schneller und dicker vom Himmel.

''Ihr geht nach oben,'' sagte er und bedeutete ihr, dass sie mit Skirfir zusammen im Korb nach oben fahren sollte.

''Zu böig.'' Nÿr schüttelte den Kopf. ''Schickt ihn alleine hinauf — das wird sicherer für ihn sein. Wir gehen hinterher Arm in Arm.

Kíli nickte zustimmend.

Das Mädchen kannte sich aus. Bei den böigen Bedingungen war es so wirklich am sichersten. Er klopfte Skirfir ein letztes Mal zur Beruhigung auf die Schulter.

Nochmals kontrollierte er die Kette und den Karabiner, dann die Sicherheitsleine. Erneut wurden sie von heftigen Böen getroffen und er wurde vom Anprall des Windes rückwärts gestoßen. Er ignorierte den sich verschärfenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Bein, verlagerte aber trotzdem sein Gewicht auf die andere Seite.

''Das wird vermutlich ziemlich holperig,'' rief er Skirfir zu und versuchte, den heulenden Sturm zu übertönen. Er sah auf die Seile, er war nicht mehr in der Lage, die Klippe oder die Lichter oberhalb zu erkennen. ''Lass uns hoffen, dass die Jungs da oben fest und schnell ziehen. Je schneller du oben bist, desto einfacher wird es sein.''

Kíli gab Nÿr zu verstehen, dass sie zurücktreten sollte, er griff nach der Kette, zog zweimal und trat dann selbst rasch zurück, während er die Führungsleine in seinen behandschuhten Händen hielt. Der Korb machte einen Ruck und hob sich dann nur ein bisschen, das Warnsignal, dass alles zum Hinaufziehen bereit war. Dann schoss er nach oben und war augenblicklich außer Sicht. Kíli ließ die Sicherheitsleine ablaufen, hielt sie aber gespannt und hoffte, dass dies den Korb daran hinderte, im Wind gegen die Felswand zu schmettern.

Sie war beinahe zu Ende, als sie plötzlich die Spannung verlor und nachgab. Er und Nÿr standen beide da, sahen nach oben in nichts als den wirbelnden Schnee, als die Leine sich lockerte und mit einem ausgefransten Ende zurück auf den Boden schlängelte.

Sie sahen einander schockiert an.

Nÿr bückte sich und hob das abgerissene Ende auf. ''Was ist jetzt passiert?'' fragte sie.

Kíli sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Seil in ihrer Hand, dann auf das wilde Schneetreiben über ihnen. ''Skirfir!'' brüllte er, nur mit Mühe eine Welle der Panik unterdrückend.

Natürlich konnte bei dem Tosen niemand etwas hören. Er versuchte angestrengt, irgendetwas zu erkennen — war Skirfir abgestürzt?

Einige quälend lange Momente vergingen. Der Sturm tobte, ließ etwas nach und wehte dann wieder mit einer solchen Wucht, dass es ihn gegen das Heilermädchen stieß und sie beide zwei Schritte zur Seite geworfen wurden.

Dann sah er es… ein dickes, rundes Gebilde, zu klein um ein Zwerg zu sein, fiel direkt auf sie zu. Er fasste Nÿr's Arm und zerrte sie zur Seite, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor das Bündel mit einem Rums auf den schneebedeckten Boden aufschlug.

''Was hat das zu bedeuten?'' schrie sie gegen den Wind.

''Das,'' rief Kíli zurück und trat vor, um das Notfallbündel zu holen und rasch einen Runencode zu deuten, der auf den derben Beutel gekritzelt war, ''heißt dass Skirfir es geschafft hat, aber dass es heute Nacht keine weiteren Rettungsaktionen mehr geben wird.'' Er stemmte sich gegen den wirbelnden Schnee, ging zu ihr zurück und hielt ihr einen Hand hin. Sie sah sie mit großen Augen an.

''Vorwärts,'' rief er. ''Wir müssen Schutz suchen.''

* * *

''Sagt das nochmal!'' König Fíli trat vor, sein Gesichtsausdruck derartig heftig, dass der Anführer der Wache einen Schritt zurückprallte. Ihm war die unangenehme Aufgabe zugefallen, an der Tür zum privaten Gemach des Königs zu klopfen und heute Nacht, ausgerechnet heute Nacht, schlechte Neuigkeiten zu überbringen, am Durins-Tag-Abend.

''Der Wind ist zu böig. Wir haben den letzten Burschen gerade noch so herauf bekommen.''

''Und mein Bruder ist immer noch da draußen?''

Der Anführer schluckte. ''Wir haben ein Notfallbündel runter geschickt. Und er ist nicht allein. Einer aus dem Rettungskommando ist ebenfalls bei ihm. Sie werden sicherlich eine Schneehöhle graben und den Sturm abwarten.''

''Wer ist bei ihm?''

''Eins der Heilermädels.''

''Ein Mädchen?'' sagte Fíli ausdruckslos und bewahrte einen ruhigen und stahlharten Ausdruck, aber eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte.

''Nÿr, mein Herr, Heilerlehrling. Eine der Besten…'' Die Wache hielt inne, verunsichert von der Reaktion seines Königs.

Doch Fíli schnaubte. ''Abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt, in einer Schneehöhle mit einem Mädchen,'' sagte er mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. ''Könnte höchst gefährlich sein, auf eine Vielzahl interessanter Weisen.''

Aber die Wache lachte nicht. ''Noch eine Sache, mein Herr. Der letzte Junge, den wir raufgebracht haben…''

Fíli runzelte die Stirn. ''Wie geht es ihm?''

''Böse gebrochenes Bein. Er ist jetzt in der Halle der Heiler. Sagt, er hat eine Botschaft für Euch.''

Fíli starrte.

''Für Euch alleine.''

''Nun, das,'' Fíli griff nach seinen Übermantel und zog ihn an, ''klingt nach etwas, was ich hören will,'' sagte er, steuerte auf die Tür zu und zog seinen ledernen Gürtel fest.

* * *

…

..

 **AN** : Danke an Tallboy für die Korrekturen. Das überarbeitete Englische Original ist auf Summeralds account zu finden. Über einen Blick auf meine eigene Geschichte unter Jessie152 würde ich mich freuen. Mahals Blessings, Jessie


	8. Kapitel 8

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **A/N** : Dieses Kapitel ist wegen moderater sexueller Färbung in der Kategorie **M** eingestuft.

* * *

 **Kapitel 8**

Zum großen Glück für Kíli und Nÿr fanden sie neben dem Pfad eine alte Wachstube, die nicht weit bergab vom Ort des Steinschlages in die Felswand gehauen war. Sie hinterließen eine Reihe von Steinen, um den Weg zu ihrem Unterschlupf zu markieren, dann führte Kíli sie ins Innere. Der Eingangshalle fehlte die Tür, aber der kleine, leere innere Raum war zumindest vor dem eisigen Wind geschützt.

In der Halle fanden sie eine Metallkiste mit Signalfackeln, nicht zu alt, und Kíli entzündete eine mit seinem Feuerstein.

Zusammen konnten sie sich einen guten Überblick über die hintere Kammer verschaffen. Abgesehen von etwas Staub, ein paar Felstrümmern und einigen seltsam aufgeschichteten Steinen, vermutlich einer Feuerstelle, war sie recht sauber und trocken.

Es würde allerdings außerordentlich kalt werden, und Feuerholz war nirgends zu entdecken.

''Ich frage mich, ob es hier eine geheime Tür gibt,'' sagte Kíli. Er hielt die Fackel empor und fuhr suchend mit der Hand über den kalten Stein der Wand. ''Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg hinein.'' Er wollte nach Skirfir sehen, dann seinem Bruder Bericht erstatten und den Saboteur in ihrer Mitte möglichst noch vor Sonnenaufgang erwischen.

Nÿr zog einen Handschuh aus und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über den Fels gleiten. ''Keine Fugen,'' sagte sie nachdenklich. Und keiner von ihnen konnte die Art von dekorativen Ornamenten entdecken, die oftmals einen Riegel verbargen.

''Nur glatte, massive Wände,'' sagte Kíli. ''Ich schätze, wir sitzen hier fest,'' seine Schultern sackten entmutigt herab. Jegliche Hoffnung, die Gejagten rasch zu schnappen, war somit dahin, während draußen der Sturm unvermindert weiter tobte. ''Ich hoffe, Skirf hat's geschafft und ist in Ordnung.''

Nÿr warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. ''Ich bin ganz sicher, dass sie es geschafft haben, ihn nach drinnen und zur Krankenhalle zu bringen. Sein Bein wird heilen — es war ein glatter Bruch. Er ist in einem weitaus besseren Zustand als die anderen.''

Kíli nickte. ''Danke, dass Ihr ihnen geholfen habt,'' sagte er ruhig und steckte die Fackel in einen metallenen Halter an der Wand.

Sie neigte einmal den Kopf zur Erwiderung und akzeptierte den Dank.

''Wisst Ihr, ich habe Euch schon lange bevor wir einander auf der Feier vorgestellt wurden bemerkt…'' sagte er, und begann das Notfallbündel auszupacken. ''Ich…'' er hielt inne und lächelte in der Hoffnung, ihr die Befangenheit zu nehmen. Er sah auf, erkannte, wie sie ganz leicht errötete und zog rasch den Kopf ein.

Um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen, zog er ein Päckchen getrocknete Früchte und Dörrfleisch aus dem Notfallbündel und gab es ihr. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

''Lasst uns das einfach auspacken und sehen, was wir haben…'' wechselte er das Thema. Dankenswerterweise überwanden sie den peinlichen Moment, indem sie gemeinsam das Bündel durchsahen. Sie fanden gefütterte Decken, einen kleinen Wasserkessel, mehrere Metallbecher und einen derben Sack, gefüllt mit behandeltem Holz, getränkt mit langbrennendem Öl.

''Mein Herr, hinkt Ihr?'' fragte Nÿr. Sie war augenblicklich sehr besorgt, als sie bemerkte, dass er sein rechtes Bein schonte, während er das Holz zu einer freien Stelle trug und ablegte.

''Es ist nichts.'' Kíli versuchte zu lächeln, als er seinen Schwertgurt öffnete und die Waffe in Griffweite legte, bevor er sich bückte, um Feuer zu machen. ''Alte Verletzung. Macht sich bei Kälte manchmal bemerkbar.''

Sie sah skeptisch aus. ''Ich habe meinen Arzneibeutel dabei,'' sagte sie und deutete auf die lederne Tasche, die über ihre Schulter ging. ''Lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr etwas braucht…''

''Danke,'' antwortete Kíli, aber er wandte sich ab. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nichts aus ihrem Beutel ihm helfen würde. Scheinverletzung hatte es der alte Óin genannt, nachdem einmal klar geworden war, dass die Auswirkungen des Morgul-Giftes ihn jedes Jahr wieder heimsuchen würden. In manchen Jahren schmerzte die Narbe kaum. In anderen Jahren warf sie ihn nieder, mit einem heftigen Rückfall von hohem Fieber und brennenden Schmerzen… und quälenden Albträumen, beherrscht von einer düsteren Präsenz, die ihn verspottete und peinigte.

Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass nun, da der Dunkle Herrscher aus Mordor verschwunden war, die Wunde ihre Macht verloren hatte, dass ein leichter Schmerz alles war, was ihm bevorstand.

 _Es ist vorbei_ , sagte er zu sich selbst. _Aus und vorbei._

Und er versuchte, sich nicht an jene letzten paar Jahre zu erinnern, bevor der Eine Ring zerstört wurde. So wie der Dunkle Herrscher an Macht gewonnen hatte, so hatte auch die Wunde mehr und mehr Macht über ihn erlangt. Sie hatte ihn krank gemacht, ohne dass er sich wirklich erholen konnte, ein ständiges Unwohlsein, welches ihn lähmte. Hilflos hatte er sich kaum einen Schritt von Erebor entfernen können, während andere Zwerge — Zwerge wie sein Cousin Gimli — frei waren, durch Mittelerde zu reisen und ihren Teil beizutragen für den Kampf der freien Völker um Mittelerde.

Er wurde aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen, als Nÿr den Kessel nahm und nach draußen ging, um ihn mit Schnee zu füllen. Kíli schüttelte seine Besorgnis ab und beschäftigte sich damit, einen flachen Stein ins Feuer zu legen, auf den sie den Kessel stellen konnten.

Und dann, wie es Zwerge generell in Überlebenssituationen taten, wickelten sie sich in die gefütterten Decken, rückten eng zusammen und wärmten einander.

Sie aßen ihre getrockneten Rationen und lauschten dem Heulen des Sturms.

''Ist Euch klar, dass uns das ewig nachhängen wird,'' erklärte Kíli, während er langsam eine Handvoll getrockneter Früchte kaute. ''Ein Bursche und ein Mädel suchen über Nacht Schutz vor dem Schnee. Merkwürdige Entschuldigung dafür, die ganzen Feierlichkeiten drinnen zu verpassen.'' Er sagte es, um ihrer beider Stimmung etwas aufzumuntern.

Nÿr jedoch antwortete nicht und sah ihn auch nicht an.

''Es tut mir Leid. Ich sollte keine Witze machen,'' sagte er ein wenig betreten. ''Ihr müsst einen Ehemann haben, der sich Sorgen macht.''

''Nein. Ihr?''

Kíli lachte. ''Nur meinen Bruder.''

Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. ''Es gibt jede Menge Geschichten über Euch beide, wisst Ihr.''

Kíli grinste. ''Wie könnt Ihr wissen, dass sie nicht alle wahr sind?'' neckte er sie.

Sie grinste zurück und zog ihre Decke enger um ihre Schultern. ''Oh, das ist ganz und gar nicht meine Angelegenheit, mein Herr.''

''Kíli,'' sagte er. ''Da wir beide hier unter uns sind, denke ich wirklich nicht, dass der Titel notwendig ist. Er ist nur zur Schau, wisst Ihr. Die Leute mögen es, ihn zu benutzen, also lass' ich sie. Doch wirklich, ich bin nur ein einfacher Kerl aus den Ered Luin.''

''Aus Khelethur?'' fragte sie und klang ein wenig wehmütig, als sie den Namen der wichtigsten Siedlung der Blauen Berge aussprach. ''Ich habe gerade fünf Jahre dort verbracht. Es ist ein wunderschöner Ort.''

''Das ist es, wo ich aufgewachsen bin,'' erklärte Kíli. Und während das Feuer hell brannte, tauschten die beiden ihre Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen über die Niederlassung in den Ered Luin aus. Sie genossen die unbefangene und lockere Unterhaltung, bis Nÿr zu gähnen anfing.

''Es war ein ziemlich langer Tag'', stelle Kíli fest. ''Wir sollten versuchen zu schlafen.'' Er sah in Richtung der dunklen Eingangshalle, vor der der Sturm ohne nachzulassen toste. Schnee und Eis wirbelte in den offenen vorderen Bereich. ''Ich bin dafür, dass wir darauf verzichten, Wache zu halten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer bei so einem Wetter draußen unterwegs sein sollte.''

Sie stimmte zu. Rücken an Rücken, um einander Deckung zu geben, ließen sie sich in den Schlaf gleiten, die Decken bis unters Kinn gezogen.

Einige Zeit später erwachte Kíli, ihm war seine leicht von Schweiß bedeckt Stirn ebenso gewahr, wie auch der dumpfe, anhaltende Schmerz in seinem Bein. Er änderte die Lage seines Beins. Nÿr neben ihm zitterte.

''Hey,'' stieß er sie leise an. ''Ihr seid doch völlig durchgefroren, wenn Ihr so zittert.'' Nicht nur Besorgnis klang in seiner tiefen, leisen Stimme.

Sie rieb sich verschlafen das Gesicht und beugte sich vor, um das kleine Feuer zu schüren. Es flackerte auf, aber ohne mehr Brennstoff würde es nicht viel mehr Wärme spenden.

''Kommt her,'' sagte er und öffnete seine Arme für sie. Sie setzte sich auf, rückte zu ihm und er legte seine Arme um sie, hielt sie und drückte sie sanft gegen seine Brust, so dass sie ganz von seiner Wärme umgeben war.

Sie sagte nichts, aber nach einigen Minuten hörte sie auf zu zittern.

''Besser?''

''Danke,'' sagte sie leise und etwas zaghaft.

Kíli war jetzt beinahe zu heiß.

''Ihr müsst das nicht tun,'' fügte sie hinzu.

''Euch warm halten?''

''Ihr versteht schon. Ich bin nicht wirklich jemand, mit dem sich ein Prinz abgeben sollte.''

''Wieso nicht?''

''Ich habe… in unangemessener Weise einige Grenzen überschritten…''

Kíli runzelte die Stirn. ''So? Ich überschreite Grenzen so oft ich kann…'' Er fing leise an zu lachen, dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie todernst war. ''Verzeiht mir,'' sagte er und ahnte, was ihr Problem war. ''Unangemessen, wie? Erzählt mir davon,'' drängte er behutsam.

''Ich… ich kann nicht, es tut mir Leid.''

''Mir auch.'' Für einen Moment sagte er nichts weiter. Wie sollte er eine Freundschaft aufbauen, wenn sie sich weigerte, sich ihm anzuvertrauen? Als er den Kopf wieder hob, sah er auf ihren wunderschönen einzelnen langen Zopf, rabenschwarz und voller Glanz, der in sanften Wellen von ihrem Hinterkopf herab über seinen Arm floss. Das zusammengebundene Ende lag gleich neben seiner Hand, und ganz unwillkürlich nahm er es behutsam zwischen zwei Finger, seidig und weich. Dann entschied er sich, etwas zu riskieren. ''Wie wäre es damit: Ich erzähle Euch von der schlimmsten Grenze, die ich übertreten habe, und wenn Ihr denkt, ihr könnt die Geschichte übertreffen, könnt ihr mir Eure erzählen.''

Ihr Blick war zweifelnd. Er fuhr fort.

''Einmal, während der Reise, bevor der Drache erschlagen wurde... wurden wir von den Elben im Düsterwald gefangen genommen.''

''Die Geschichte habe ich gehört,'' nickte sie.

''Ja gut, hier kommt der Teil, den ihr, wie ich vermute, nicht gehört habt. Ich habe mich absolut lächerlicherweise verliebt.''

''Verliebt?''

''In einen Elb.''

Ihre Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. ''Ein Elbenmädchen?''

Er lächelte ''Eine Kriegerin, ja. Ihr Name war Tauriel, eine Waldelbe. Haar wie Feuer. Und gekämpft hat sie, wie ich es noch nie bei jemandem zuvor gesehen hatte. Messer, Pfeil und Bogen, alles gleichzeitig.'' Er schüttelte den Kopf, in der Erinnerung an ihre Geschicklichkeit. ''Hat mich vor einer Meute Spinnen gerettet und das war's. Ich war total vernarrt.'' Er schmunzelte vor sich hin, bei dem Gedanken an jene Zeit.

''Hat Euer Onkel das gewusst?'' Sie flüsterte kaum.

Kíli zuckte nur mit den Schultern ''War mir egal. Aber mein Bruder hat's gewusst. Hat versucht, mir Vernunft in den Schädel zu hämmern, dann hat er es einfach aufgegeben. Er hat eingelenkt und sich mit ihr abgefunden.''

''Ein Elbenmädchen zu bewundern ist doch kein Verbrechen.''

''Es… war wohl ein bisschen weiter gegangen sein als das,'' räumte er ein.

Sie zuckte nicht. Sie sah auch nicht schockiert aus. ''Was ist passiert?''

''Ich hab' sie geküsst…'' gestand er. ''Naja, es war eher, dass sie mich geküsst hat… irgendwie. Ich hab' mitgemacht. Es fühlte sich in dem Moment einfach richtig an.'' Er versuchte, seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. Doch dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge ganz ernst. ''Und am nächsten Tag… der Drache. Sie… sie ist gefallen.''

Er hörte, wie ihr ein kleines, traurigen _Oh_ entwich. ''Das tut mir Leid,'' sagte sie.

''Das war vor langer Zeit,'' antwortete er und versuchte, nicht zu verbittert zu klingen. Nach einem Moment sah er auf und zwang sich, zu lächeln. ''Ihr seid dran,'' forderte er sie auf und hoffte, dass sie sich entscheiden würde, sich ihm anzuvertrauen.

Sie nickte, überlegte einen Moment und setzte sich ein wenig zurück. ''Ein Mensch.''

''Ein… Mensch?'' er versuchte einen ganz unvoreingenommenen Eindruck zu machen, so als würde er zum ersten Mal davon hören.

''Ein Mann aus Thal. Ich wuchs bei meiner Adoptivmutter auf…'' Sie hielt einen Moment inne und sprach dann weiter. ''Ich habe ihn da getroffen. Es war schön, mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Auf eine Art und Weise war ich von ihm fasziniert. Er hat mich zum Reiten auf den großen Kurierpferden mitgenommen…'' Sie blinzelte, ganz offensichtlich hatte sie ihn bewundert. Doch dann breitete sich Ernüchterung auf ihrem Gesicht aus. ''Doch während ich dachte, wir wären einfach nur Freunde, stellte er sich wohl etwas mehr vor, so behauptete er jedenfalls.'' Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ob sie sich an etwas erinnerte, was sie damals nicht hatte begreifen können. ''Er wollte, dass ich mit ihm weggehe.'' Sie sah Kíli an. ''Ich war noch nicht mal erwachsen… ich habe versucht, ihm das zu erklären…''

''Wie alt wart Ihr?'' fragte Kíli leise.

''Gerade mal in meinen Sechzigern,'' gab sie zu.

Nicht viel älter als Fíli's ältester Sohn, erkannte Kíli. Alt genug, eine Lehre zu beginnen, aber nicht alt genug, um alleine zu leben. Wenn sie ein Pflegekind gewesen war, hatte sie wahrscheinlich auch keine richtige Familie mehr gehabt, die sie beschützen konnte.

''In einer Nacht hat er mich in der Schänke meiner Pflegemutter in die Enge getrieben. Er bestand darauf, dass wir gehen. Ich habe ihn zurückgewiesen. Danach war er nicht mehr so nett zu mir… drohte mir schlimme Dinge an. Ich konnte ihm gerade noch entwischen.''

Kíli lauschte nur.

''Aber was danach kam, war noch viel schlimmer. Er hat mich nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen, indem er Gerüchte über mich verbreitete… behauptete, ich hätte gewisse Dinge getan, aber das stimmte gar nicht…'' Da war er, ein flüchtiger, finsterer Blick.

''Oh nein…'' seufzte Kíli voller Mitgefühl, seine Hand berührte ganz unwillkürlich die ihre.

''Ich war jung, ich dachte, es wäre mein Fehler. Aber…'' sie schüttelte den Kopf bei der Erinnerung. ''Die Leute glaubten die Gerüchte — Zwerge und Menschen gleichermaßen. Es gab Redereien. Selbst Freunde schlugen mir die Tür vor der Nase zu.'' Ihr Gesicht war voller Ärger. ''Nicht, dass ich so viele hatte.'' Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen, dann ließ sie sie herab sinken und seufzte zutiefst. ''Diese Ablehnung war einfach zu viel. Ich konnte nicht bleiben.''

Kíli war still. Während ihre Erlebnisse sicherlich viel schlimmer waren als das, was ihm widerfahren war – tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass es ihm und Tauriel genauso ergangen wäre, wenn sie noch an Leben gewesen wäre und vielleicht mehr aus ihrer gegenseitigen Schwärmerei geworden wäre, viel mehr… Niemand hätte so eine Liebe gebilligt. Man hätte sich von ihnen abgewandt, es hätte Gerede gegeben. Sei Onkel… Thorin hätte…

Er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Am Ende, all das Chaos, die gewaltige Schlacht, der tragische Tod seines Onkels, all das hatte alles überschattet… und später hatte Fíli die Angelegenheit für Tabu erklärt.

Die Elben allerdings hatten danach für viele Jahre ihren Groll gehegt. Tauriel war eine Art Pflegekind von König Thranduil persönlich gewesen.

''Wo ist er jetzt?'' Fragte Kíli. ''Der Mann aus Thal.''

''Er ist schon lange tot. Eine Auseinandersetzung in der Stadt, nicht lange nachdem das alles passiert war.'' Sie starrte ins Feuer.

''Es tut mir Leid, dass das alles passiert ist,'' flüsterte Kíli, und er meinte das ganz ehrlich. Er nahm ihre Hand und während er dies tat, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die gemischten Gefühle, die er ihr gegenüber empfunden hatte, verschwunden waren. Sie beide hatten in der Tat etwas sehr Reales gemeinsam: Zuneigungen, die sie jemandem in ihrer Jugend entgegengebracht hatten… Entscheidungen, die sie getroffen hatten, die auch nach all der Zeit immer noch weh taten.

Sie sah traurig aus, er strich ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und drückte sie ein wenig enger an sich. ''Gerade neulich hat mich mein Bruder daran erinnert, damit aufzuhören, die Vergangenheit zu bedauern, und stattdessen im Hier und Jetzt zu leben.''

''Könnt Ihr das?''

''Ich habe versprochen, es zu versuchen.'' Der unerklärliche Drang, ihr Ohr zu küssen war wieder da.

''Könnt ihr sie vergessen?''

''Ja und nein. Ich bin älter, und hoffentlich etwas weiser. Ich habe meinen Frieden mit der Geschichte gemacht. Und Ihr?''

''Ich bin nicht mehr die selbe Person.'' Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ''Doch wenn irgendwelche Damen versuchen, mich mit ihren Söhnen oder Cousins zu verkuppeln, möchte ich mich am liebsten verstecken. Wenn sie das jemals herausfinden würden, wenn diese Gerüchte jemals wieder hochkommen… sie würden das mit Sicherheit missbilligen.''

''Aber das ist gut.'' Kíli lächelte.

''Gut?''

''Ja, für mich. Ich missbillige es nicht. Außerdem, ich habe mich wie verrückt in ein Elbenmädchen verliebte, wer bin ich denn, über jemand anderen zu urteilen.''

Sie schwieg.

''Stört Euch das?'' fragte er.

Sie lachte leise. ''Nein, es stört mich nicht. Es zeigt, dass Ihr ein offenes Herz habt.'' Sie drückte seine Hand zur Bestärkung.

''Hab' ich das?'' Er grinste. ''Wenn das so ist, war das so ziemlich das einzige Mal, dass es sich gezeigt hat.''

''So ziemlich? Gab es noch eine?''

''Eine Bogenschützin, ihr Name war Jô, das war vor langen Jahren. Ich verlor sie im Kampf…'' Er hielt inne, unfähig weiter zu sprechen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es ihnen ernst gewesen war… bis sie fort war und er wieder allein. ''Was ist mit Euch?''

Sie rückte herum, um ihn anzusehen. ''Egil. Einer der anderen Lehrlinge. Ich habe ihn auch mehr oder weniger im Kampf verloren, könnte man sagen.''

Kíli riss die Augen auf.

Sie lächelte schüchtern. ''Nicht auf die Art. An ein anderes Mädchen. Sie hat ihn auserwählt und er hat akzeptiert.'' Da war er wieder, der flüchtige, finstere Blick, gefolgt von einem wehmütigen. ''Sie sind jetzt weggezogen, in die Eisenberge. Zumindest wie ich zuletzt gehört habe.'' Sie drückte wieder seine Hand. ''Ist schon zehn Jahre her.''

Kíli sah ihre Hand an, und ein warmes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er bemerkte, dass er die eisige Kälte im Raum gar nicht mehr fühlte, oder gar die erdrückende Schwere in seinen Gliedern.

''Wisst Ihr, es ist sehr lange her, seit ich so eine ungezwungene, angenehme Unterhaltung mit einem Mädchen hatte.'' Er versuchte einen verliebten Ausdruck in seinem Blick zu unterdrücken, als er sie ansah.

Ihr Blick traf seinen. Sie sah skeptisch aus.

''Einfach jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich zusammen sitzen kann, nun, zusammen mit _Euch_ … das ist schön. Es gefällt mir…'' Doch dann fühlte er sich wieder unbehaglich und eine seltsame Leere breitete sich jäh in ihm aus, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie mehr verdient hatte. Warum hatte niemand sonst gesehen, wie bewundernswert sie war… so hingebungsvoll, und doch so allein?

''Vielleicht sollten wir beide Fílis Rat folgen,'' flüsterte er.

''Und wie?'' Ihr Tonfall war sanft.

''Aufzuhören, die Vergangenheit zu bereuen und im Hier und Jetzt zu leben…'' Sie sahen einander an. Und während der Wind draußen weiter stürmte, verschwand die Skepsis aus ihren Augen, so als ob sie sich das vorstellen konnte.

Dann riskierte er noch einmal etwas und drückte ihr rasch einen Kuss auf ihren Mund. Nur einen einfachen, sanften, sehr zarten Kuss…

Für einen endlosen Moment sagte sie nichts, und er fragte sich, was sie jetzt wohl denken mochte, dieses unabhängige Mädel, das so ein starkes Pflichtbewusstsein hatte.

 _Bitte_ , bat er innerlich, ganz plötzlich voller Angst, ob er viel zu überstürzt gehandelt hatte. _Bitte, wendet Euch nicht ab_. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und wappnete sich für ihre nächsten Worte. Er sah auf ihre Hand, die er in seiner hielt, und ganz langsam verwob er seine Finger mit ihren. Es gefiel ihm, ihre Hand in seiner – er spürte, wie er hoffte… doch Zweifel nagten an seinem Inneren. Er sah auf, sah mit seinen großen Augen in ihre.

Doch dann hob sie ihre andere Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange, beugte sich zu ihm und erwiderte den Kuss. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu vor Aufregung zu vibrieren bei der leichten Sanftheit ihrer Berührung, er schmolz beinahe davon.

 _Ja!_

Und es war, als würde ein Damm brechen. Eines führte zum Anderen, Küsse, Hände die zärtlich des anderen Gesicht und Schultern berührten, Lippen , die sanft über Kehlen strichen. Mäntel wurden abgeschüttelt, ihre Hände öffneten sein Hemd und ihr zarter Mund auf seinem Schlüsselbein brachte jegliches Denken in seinem Kopf zum Stillstand.

Sie waren ein bisschen unbeholfen, da sie einander so fremd waren, doch das hielt sie nicht zurück. Er hätte sofort aufgehört, hätte sie ihn darum gebeten… doch _Mahal_ , sie tat es nicht.

Sie atmete scharf ein, als ein Schwall eisiger Luft beinahe ihr kleines Feuer löschte, und Kíli fühlte es auch — der Schauder des eiskalten Windstoßes brachte ihn wieder ein wenig zur Besinnung. Abwehrend zog er die Decke um sie beide.

"Nÿr…" flüsterte er. Er sah sie an, in dem weichen, flackernden Schein des Feuers, doch er konnte kaum denken. Es war, als würde er gefangen sein, feststecken am Grunde der tiefsten Mine und er sah die einzige Person, die fähig war, ihn ins Licht zurück zu bringen.

Sie antwortete nicht. Doch ihre Augen — ihre wunderschönen, glänzenden Augen wurden ganz sanft, ihre Hände glitten zart seine Schultern hinauf und ihr Körper suchte seine Nähe.

Mahal. Ihre Lippen fanden seine, und sie wagten sich weiter voran, behutsam und scheu, bis er vollkommen versunken war, versunken in ihrem Duft, ihrer Wärme, ihrer Liebe…

Es war das Innigste, was er je in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte, voller Verlangen und Zärtlichkeit, und so viel Leidenschaft… Es war eindeutig, es war nicht das erste Mal, für jeden von ihnen beiden, und dennoch, es war allzu schnell vorbei. Am Ende keuchte sie und klammerte sich an seine Arme, während er wieder zu Atem kam. Noch immer gefangen in einer Flut von Gefühlen küsste er ihren Hals gleich unter dem Ohr und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, das auf lodernde Verlangen, ihr sie für immer zu beschützen … sie hauchte seinen Namen… _Kíli_ … und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Und er wünschte, er _brauchte_ … und er erkannte ihre Zustimmung.

''Würde das nicht gut sein…?'' fragte er leise, seine Stimme war heiser und tief. Es war das, was Burschen zu sagen pflegten, um die Dame des Herzens wissen zu lassen, dass sie ihre Wahl willkommen heißen würden, hätte sie den Wunsch, sie auszusprechen.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen für einen langen Moment, in dem sich ihre Hände fest umschlossen und sie einfach nur des anderen Stirn mit der eigenen berührten.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und flüsterte, ''Ja…''

Er ließ sich neben sie gleiten und lag nahe bei ihr, Haut an Haut, seine offene Hand neben ihrer, gleich dort, falls sie sie wollte.

Sie wollte. Sie nahm seine Hand und legte ihre Wange in seine Handfläche. Sie wussten es beide, ohne es aussprechen zu müssen, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

 _Das ist richtig_ , Kíli spürte es tief in seiner Seele. _Mahal, das ist endlich richtig_.

Langsam schlummerten sie ein, eng aneinander gekuschelt, halb trunken von neu entdeckter Verbundenheit und behaglich in des anderen Wärme.

Draußen tobte weiter der Sturm, und in Kílis Körper entbrannte das Fieber, egal wie sehr er auch gedacht hatte, es in Schach halten zu können.

In der Kälte des sehr frühen Morgens verlor er den Kampf und erwachte. Er schrie auf vor qualvollem Schmerz, sein rechtes Bein krampfte und brannte wie Feuer. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es.

Nÿr war auf der Stelle hellwach. Ihre Hände waren auf seiner Stirn und ihre Augen zeigten ihren Schrecken.

''Kíli,'' keuchte sie und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Sie rappelte sich auf, um die Decken zurück zu schlagen und sah auf die brennende, böse Vernarbung auf seinem Oberschenkel, gleich über dem Knie. Ihr geschulter Blick als Heiler sagte ihr, dies war keine normale Wunde.

''Was brauchst du…?'' rief sie, ganz ratlos und halb in Panik. ''Was kann ich tun?''

Doch Kíli konnte es nicht sagen. Er konnte nicht denken durch den blutroten Nebel von lähmender Pein.

* * *

...

 **AN** : Mahal's Segen wünschen Summer, Jessie und Tallboy ;-)


	9. Kapitel 9

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 9**

Fíli war schon beinahe aus der Tür, als eine leise Stimme ihn veranlasste, sich umzudrehen.

Seine Jüngste, Iri, war aus dem Bett geklettert und stand jetzt am anderen Ende des Raums. Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen, die jeden Moment drohten, ihre Wangen herunter zu laufen. ''Papa!''

''Iri, mein Herzchen, ich muss gehen. Wo ist dein Kindermädchen?''

''Nein, '' rief sie und rannte zu ihm. Er fing sie auf und nahm sie auf den Arm. ''Papa, mein Kee ist krank. Er hat Fieber. Ich weiß es ganz genau!''

Fíli sah seiner kleinen Tochter in die Augen und fand seine eigene Bestürzung im verängstigen Gesicht der Kleinen widergespiegelt. Die bis dahin so tapfer zurückgehaltenen Tränen quollen über und tropften ihre Wangen herab. Augenblicklich war An bei ihnen und streckte die Arme aus, um ihr Kind zu nehmen. Das Mädchen gehörte wieder ins Bett. Fílis und Ans Blicke trafen sich über Iris' kleinen, lockigen Kopf hinweg.

''Durins Tag,'' sagte Fíli und verfluchte sich innerlich, weil er zugelassen hatte, dass die Politik und Intrigen am Hofe ihn von der einen schlimmen Sache abgelenkt hatten, die mit grausamer Regelmäßigkeit zu dieser Zeit des Jahres geschah. ''Er hat mir versichert, es ginge ihm gut.''

An sah versteinert aus. ''Du gehst besser,'' flüsterte sie mit vor Besorgnis geweiteten Augen.

Fíli machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stampfte aus dem Raum. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. ''Krankenstube,'' schnaubte er knapp dem Anführer zu, der vor der Tür stand. Der Zwerg fuhr zusammen und folgte ihm äußerst angespannt.

''Ich verstehe nicht,'' lamentierte der Anführer und musste sich sputen, um mit seinem König Schritt zu halten. ''Hätten wir Euren Bruder aufhalten müssen?''

''Nein,'' Fíli fuhr ungehalten mit einer Hand durch die Luft. ''Es ist kein Fehler der Wache, mein Bruder hat eine alte Verletzung, die sich immer wieder bemerkbar macht. Und er ist bekannt dafür, das Problem zu verbergen.'' Fíli marschierte wütend weiter. ''Ich bin verärgert über ihn, nicht über die Wache.'' Dabei beließ er es.

Doch Tatsache war, er war tatsächlich ebenso verärgert über sich selbst. Er wusste nur zu gut und besser als jeder andere, unter was für einem Fieber sein Bruder litt. Eine Wunde, verursacht durch einen Morgulpfeil vor all den langen Jahren, und sie hatte immer noch die Macht Kíli niederzuwerfen wenn der Jahrestag der Verletzung anstand. Nicht jedes Jahr… aber beinahe jedes Jahr.

Und Fíli wusste, wenn Kíli schon einen Tag vor dem schicksalhaften Datum fiebrig war, würde der Rückfall viel schlimmer sein als gewöhnlich.

''Aufgabe für Euch,'' befahl Fili dem Anführer, und rasselte eine kurze Liste von Namen herunter. ''Ich will sie in der Königlichen Beratungskammer sehen, in zehn Minuten.''

Der Anführer nickte.

''Ihr werdet sie zusammentrommeln müssen,'' fügte Fíli im Gehen hinzu.

Der Anführer rannte los.

Fíli stampfte weiter und machte auch an der Sicherheitstür zu den Krankenhallen nicht Halt. Er platzte, ohne sich zu entschuldigen oder auf Erlaubnis zu warten, in die Station und versetzte den Dienst habenden Heilern einen ordentlichen Schrecken. Manchmal musste ein König sämtliche Höflichkeiten außer Acht lassen. Irgendetwas ging vor in Erebor, und er war nicht in der Stimmung darauf zu warten, dass seine Amtsträger die Aufsichtsführenden in der Krankenhalle konsultierten, die dann wiederum den Obersten der Heiler riefen.

''Der letzte von den Jungs, die sie nach dem Steinschlag von der Westlichen Terrasse herein gebracht haben, '' verlangte er in Befehlston.

Zwei aufgescheuchte Krankenpflegerinnen zeigten mit erstarrten Minen stumm auf eine Nische.

Fíli neigte kurz den Kopf, Hand auf dem Herzen und schritt in die entsprechende Richtung, während er sich innerlich zur Ordnung rief, ein ruhigeres Auftreten an den Tag zu legen, um den Kranken und Verletzten mehr Respekt zu zollen. Dort, in der Nische, auf dem Rücken liegend mit einem geschienten hochgelegten Bein, fand er Kílis jungen Schützling Skirfir.

''Skirf…?'' Fíli benutzte dessen kurzen Spitznamen, denn ein Verletzter war ohne jeden Zweifel nicht im Dienst. Er neigte ohnehin dazu, den Bogenschützen wie einen jungen Verwandten zu behandeln. ''Geht es dir gut, mein Junge?'' fragte er und schob einen Vorhang zur Seite, der den Alkoven abschirmte.

Skirf erkannte seinen König und riss die Augen auf. Spontan legte Fíli dem jungen Zwerg beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, als Skirfir den tapferen Versuch machte, sich aufzusetzen.

''Nein, nein. Bleib' liegen,'' sagte Fíli. ''Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass Du Deine Verbände runter reißt. Ich habe gehört, Du hast eine Nachricht?''

Der Bursche nickte.

''Gut, dann sieh zu, dass Du Deine Stimme wiederfindest und erzähl mir alles.''

* * *

Fíli schlüpfte aus der Krankenhalle und machte sich auf den Weg zur Königlichen Beratungskammer, einem kleinen Raum für Erebors Verhältnisse, reserviert für die vertraulichsten Treffen. Tatsache war, er hatte mehr aus der Nachricht des jungen Bogenschützens herausgehört, als dem Jungen bewusst war – und das zusammen mit den anderen Teilen von Informationen, die er hatte…

Eine kurze Rücksprache mit den Heilern hatte bestätigt, dass der bei dem Steinschlag am schwersten verletzte Zwerg es nicht geschafft hatte.

Und das bedeutete, es war Mord, gepaart mit Verrat, während in Erebor die schwierigsten und kritischsten Verhandlungen seit Jahren stattfanden.

Ein Teil von ihm war kurz davor, den gesamten Berg in einem Wutanfall auf den Kopf zu stellen, aber sein vernünftigerer Teil sagte ihm, dass er dies mit tödlicher Ruhe tun musste.

Außerdem wollte er seinen Bruder zurück ins Innere des Berges gebracht wissen, anstatt ihn da draußen in der Kälte leiden zu lassen, wo ihn niemand verteidigen konnte.

Letzteres würde er in der Tat selber erledigen.

Allerdings nicht, bevor er ein paar andere Dinge ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

Er stürmte in die Königliche Beratungskammer, wo er fünf seiner engsten und vertrauenswürdigsten Berater vorfand, hastig angekleidet und zu allem bereit.

Der einzige, der fehlte, war Kíli.

''Mein Herr und König.'' Der alte Dwalin neigte den Kopf und benutzte damit Fílis förmlichsten Titel. Alle waren still und aufmerksam.

Fíli legte dar, was er wusste. Ein Angehöriger der Wache war tot, Kílis Pflegesohn verletzt und Kili selbst saß irgendwo draußen im schrecklichsten Eissturm seit einem Jahrzehnt fest.

''Steinfüße,'' brummelte der alte Glóin. ''Aus den östlichen Grauen Bergen. Es ist bewiesen, dass es da viele gab, die in den Jahren vor dem Krieg jede Menge Handel mit Mordor getrieben haben.'' Er sah in die Runde.

''Wir wissen alle, obwohl der Dunkle Herrscher besiegt wurde ist viel von seinem Bösen zurückgeblieben. Es wird Jahre dauern bis all das ausgemerzt ist,'' stellte er fest.

Fíli nickte. Das war genau der Grund, wieso es so entscheidend war, König Elessars Abkommen zu unterzeichnen.

''Trotzdem, die Steinfüße sind immer noch einer der sieben Clans,'' hob Fíli hervor. ''Wir können die Anzahl nicht einfach auf sechs reduzieren, bloß weil uns ihre Handelspartner nicht passen. Die Eisenfäuste und die Schwarzschmiede würden auf der Stelle revoltieren.'' Er schüttelte bei dem Gedanken daran den Kopf, und sah jedem seiner Ratsmitglieder ins Auge, einem nach dem Anderen, während er sprach. ''Was ich brauche, ist ein Beweis, der sie mit der Sabotage in Verbindung bringt, und dann muss ich wissen, ob die gesamte Delegation faul ist, oder ob es nur ein paar von ihnen sind. Wenn das der Fall ist, müssen wir sehr genau vorgehen.''

''Das verstehe ich nicht, haben die nicht ein Gesuch für eine Heirat im Rat eingereicht und suchen eine Allianz mit dem Hause Durin?'' fragte Dwalin.

Fíli nickte. ''Genau, und ich habe das, so gut ich konnte, blockiert. Jetzt wird mir langsam klar, was ihr Plan ist.''

''Plan?'' knurrte Glóin.

''Denkt mal gründlich darüber nach. Es beginnt mit einer Ehe mit meinem Bruder... dem Vierten in der Thronfolge von Erebor und dem Ersten in der Folge für eine Regentschaft.''

Die Berater starrten ihn an.

''Ich vermute, sein Leben würde exakt so lange dauern, wie es braucht, einen männliches Kind zu zeugen - einen gebürtigen Steinfuß und Erben, der der fünfte in der Thronfolge Erebors wäre. Dann würden wir Kíli zweifellos irgendeinem glaubhaften Unfall zum Opfer fallen sehen, während sie irgendwie planen, mich und meine drei unmündigen Söhne zu töten.'' Er biss die Kiefer zusammen. ''Das hinterlässt sie praktischerweise in einer Position, in der sie einen Erben für den Thron aus der Blutlinie Durins zur Hand haben, denn das Kind wird dadurch zum…?''

Dwalin sprang in einem Beinahe-Wutanfall auf. ''König unter dem Berge!'' Seine Stimme war nur noch ein gefährliches Grollen, als er Fílis Satz zu Ende brachte.

Ein jeder im Raum konnte vor Empörung nicht mehr still sitzen.

''Nicht, wenn mein Gimli den Thron zuerst beansprucht,'' platzte Glóin mit geballten Fäusten heraus. ''Ganz unabhängig davon, wessen Anspruch hier Vorrang hätte, er würde bis zum Ende um Erebor kämpfen.''

''Er ist mit diesem... diesem Elben befreundet,'' grummelte Dwalin. ''Die Steinfüße werden sein Blut dafür fordern.''

Fíli sah auf seine Hände. ''Dwalin hat Recht. Sie würden auch hinter Gimli her sein.''

Es war still im Raum. Glóins Gesichtsausdruck war sowohl beleidigt als auch entsetzt.

''Aber wir sitzen nicht hier und ignorieren die Zeichen… und ihr Plan ist ganz offen gesagt idiotisch! Ich will Gerechtigkeit für unseren Toten.'' Filis Stimme schnarrte gefährlich und sein Gesichtsausdruck war steinern. ''Ich werde die Meinen und meine Sippe mit allem, was ich habe, beschützen!'' schwor er.

''Genau wie wir,'' stimmte Glóin ein.

Fíli war für einen Moment still. ''Ich bin ein Sohn Durins!'' sagte er und verschränkte herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust. ''Der Durinstag liegt vor uns, und ich bin König von Erebor. Wir haben mehr Verbündete, als die es sich vorstellen können.''

Dwalin lehnte sich wie ein Zauberer auf seinen Stab. ''Ah,'' sagte er, ''jetzt verstehe ich Dich.''

In seinen alten Augen funkelte eine Bösartigkeit, die Fili schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die beiden nickten einander zu, dann erklärte Fíli den anderen rasch, was sie zu tun hatten.

''Und Du?'' fragte Dwalin seinen König, genauso schroff, wie Thorin immer gewesen war.

''Ich begebe mich zur westlichen Terrasse, um zwei Dinge zu erledigen: meinen Bruder zu holen,'' sagte er, ''und - wenn der Sturm endlich nachlässt - ein Wort mit den Raben zu wechseln.'' Er legte Dwalin eine Hand auf die Schulter und senkte seine Stimme. ''Ich zähle auf Dich, dass Du die Wache in Bereitschaft hast.''

Dwalin nickte. ''Rufe Bofur und Bombur aus der Mine nach oben,'' riet er. ''Mit ihren besten Leuten. Du wirst ihre Kenntnisse brauchen, um in einem solchen Sturm über diese Felsoberfläche dorthin zu kommen,''

Und Fili stimmte ihm zu.

...

..

* * *

 **AN:** Wie gewöhnlich tausend Dank an Summerald für die tolle Teamarbeit und an Tallboy für das freundliche Bügeln eventueller Textfalten. Mit Kapitel 9 haben wir in der Mitte der Geschichte gerade überschritten. Also auf zum Finale!

Mahals Segen, Jessie


	10. Kapitel 10

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 10**

Es brauchte länger, die Dinge in Gang zu bringen, als es Fíli lieb war, aber trotzdem gab es absolut nichts daran auszusetzen, wie hart der Trupp Bergleute an der Rettung arbeitete.

Bofur und Bombur hatten ihre fachkundigsten Techniker mitgebracht. Sie warfen nur einen Blick auf den komplett verschneiten Hang und begannen sofort Pläne für eine einzelne Lore auf eisernen Schienen zu skizzieren, die von einem Gegengewicht innerhalb des Berges bewegt wurde. Der Wind konnte in heftigen Böen wehen, so viel er wollte, die Schienen und die Lore würden stabil bleiben. Sie würden die Schienen sogar auf Läufern im Inneren des Berges montieren und die gesamte Konstruktion nach draußen schieben, so als würde man ein Floß zu Wasser lassen. Fíli stimmte dem Plan zu, und die Bergleute schwärmten über den Bauplatz wie fleißige Ameisen.

Unterdessen tobte der Sturm unvermindert weiter und die Finsternis der Nacht verblasste langsam zum trüben Grau eines stürmischen Morgens des Durins-Tages, voller heftiger Böen und wildem Schneegestöber. Solange der Wind nicht nachließ, würden die Raben sich nicht blicken lassen. Also blieb Fíli auf seine erste Aufgabe konzentriert, nämlich seinen Bruder zu finden.

Zwei Stunden später war Fíli nur allzu begierig in die Lore zu springen, und den Berghang hinunter zu fahren, obwohl er eingesehen hatte, dass aus Gründen der Sicherheit zwei andere zuerst fahren sollten. Unter dem Vorwand, sie könnten eventuell Spuren verwischen, die noch nicht völlig von Schneeverwehungen bedeckt waren, untersagte er ihnen jedoch, nach Kíli zu suchen.

''Es könnte unten am Boden einen ziemlichen Ruck geben,'' sagte Bofur und warf seinem König eine schwere Rolle Seil in den Schoß. ''Aber viel Glück.''

Fíli ergriff zum Dank die Hand des alten Bergmannes, dann überprüfte er nochmals den Inhalt der Tasche, die über seiner Schulter an seiner Seite hing: Kräuter, eine flache Schüssel, Verpflegung und saubere Lappen/Tücher. Auf der anderen Seite trug er eine Leinentasche mit einem halben Dutzend frischer Bündel ölgetränktem Anmachholzes.

Er nickte Bofur zu, dass er bereit war.

Mit einem lauten metallischen Klirren löste sich die Bremse, und die Lore rollte schwer die steilen Schienen hinab. Langsam nahm sie während der Fahrt mehr und mehr Geschwindigkeit auf, und tatsächlich gab es, unten angekommen, einen gewaltigen Ruck, der Fíli ein ordentliches Stück vorwärts schleuderte, während das Gefährt schlagartig zum Halten kam. Zwei stämmige Zwerge halfen ihm aus der Lore.

''Wohin, mein Herr?'' rief einer der beiden. Fíli gab ihm ein Ende des schweren Seils, um es sicher an der Lore zu befestigen und hob eine Hand, um den beiden zu signalisieren, das sie an Ort uns Stelle bleiben sollten.

Fíli war ein Meister im Fährtenlesen. Er hatte das sein ganzes Leben gemacht— auf der Jagd nach Wild, nach Dieben, Orks und natürlich seinem kleinen Bruder. Es dauerte nur Minuten, seine erste Runde in unmittelbarer Umgebung zu machen und den kleinen Steinhaufen zu entdecken, der schon mit Schnee verkrustet war.

Das war Kílis Zeichen — so aufgestellt, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte. Fíli rollte das Sicherheitsseil ab und bewegte sich vorsichtig entlang der Bergflanke, bis er etwa in zehn Schritten Entfernung die zweite Markierung fand.

Danach dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis ihn die aufgeschichteten Steine direkt zu der alten Wachstube führten.

''Kíli,'' rief er und hoffte, dass man ihn bei dem lauten Heulen des Windes überhaupt hören konnte. Er stapfte durch den Schnee, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die offene Eingangshalle und band das Ende des Sicherheitsseils an eine Geländer. Er würde es brauchen, um zu der Lore zurück zu finden.

Einmal drinnen, konnte er eine innere Kammer sehen, die vom matten, orangenen Licht glühender Asche erhellt wurde, er stürmte vorwärts und zog die Kapuze von seinem Gesicht.

Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war das Klirren von Stahl zu hören und ein halb entkleidetes Heilermädchen zu sehen, die ihm seines Bruders Schwert entgegen hielt.

Er bewunderte jedoch ihren Instinkt.

''Hey,'' sagte er und hob die Hände. ''Ich bin nur hier, um meinem Bruder zu helfen.''

Das Mädel riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie gerade eine Klinge gegen ihren König gezogen hatte.

Aber Fíli hatte keine Zeit für Entschuldigungen. Dort, vor einem verlöschenden Feuer lag sein sehr kranker Bruder und wand sich in den aufgewühlten Decken. Ein Blick genügte und er konnte erkennen, dass sich Kíli in den Fängen des Giftes befand, gefährlich hohes Fieber hatte und vor unaussprechlichen Schmerzen bebte.

Er warf die Ladung Feuerholz auf den Boden vor dem Mädchen, welches das Schwert fallengelassen hatte und gebeugt vor Entsetzen vor ihm kauerte.

''Ich nehme an, Ihr seid die Heilerin Nÿr…''

Sie nickte rasch, wagte aber nicht, aufzusehen.

''Ich bin Fíli. Macht Feuer für mich,'' sagte er und ignorierte ihren Schreck. ''Schnell jetzt.'' Er nahm die Tasche von seiner Schulter, warf seine dicke Jacke und die Handschuhe ab, die bereits mit Eis verkrustet waren. ''Gut,'' sagte er, als er den kleinen Wasserkessel entdeckte. ''Ihr habt bereits heißes Wasser.''

Nÿrs kalte Hände kämpften mit dem Bündel Anmachholz, bis sie es schließlich auseinander brachte und sich rasch umwandte, um zwei, dann drei der getränkten Scheite in die Glut zu legen. Das Feuer flammte rasch auf und verbreitete sofort Wärme in dem kleinen Raum.

Neben ihr bückte sich der _König_ von Erebor (sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er es tatsächlich war) nieder, um seinen Bruder auf die Stirn zu küssen.

Kíli,'' hörte sie ihn flüstern. ''Kíli? Bruder?''

Ihr Freund (oder war er ihr Liebhaber?) war die ganze letzte Stunde nicht ansprechbar gewesen und gab auch jetzt kein verständliches Wort von sich.

Aber statt sie dafür zu verfluchen, dass sie sich nicht ordentlich um seinen Bruder gekümmert hatte, durchsuchte ihr König seine Tasche nach einer Hand voll Kräuter.

''Das heiße Wasser, bitte,'' sagte er und winkte nach ihr, ihm den Wasserkessel zu reichen.

Nÿr beeilte sich, zu helfen. Der König hatte _bitte_ gesagt.

Und was er dann tat, war nichts, was sie jemals von den Heilern gelernt hatte. Sie sah zu, völlig fasziniert, und wagte kaum zu hoffen.

Der König zog eine flache Schüssel, wie sie die Bergleute verwendeten, aus seinem Bündel, goss das heiße Wasser hinein und zerrieb dann die Kräuter leicht zwischen seinen bloßen Händen.

Während sie zusah, schloss er seine Augen und begann mit tiefer Stimme einen leisen, kehligen Gesang in _Khuzdu_ anzustimmen, fast wie der Anfang eines uralten Liedes. Dann warf er die Kräuter auf das Wasser, fuhr mit einer Hand durch den aufsteigenden Dampf und verteilte so den Duft von etwas in Raum, was ihr vollkommen unbekannt war, jedoch erstaunlich berauschend wirkte. Das fremde Aroma lenkte ihre Sinne zu Wiesen voller Klee auf den sonnigen Hängen der Ered Luin, und dem Duft von frischem wilden Hönig.

Als ob er den Geruch wahrnahm, wandte sich Kíli mit einer kraftlosen Bewegung dem aufsteigenden Dampf zu, sein Zittern hörte langsam auf, und sein Körper entspannte sich.

''Kìli!'' rief ihr König seinem Bruder zu, als ob er einen Befehl erteilen würde.

Und diesmal öffnete Kíli seine Augen einen Spalt weit und er runzelte in Verwirrung die Stirn, als er seinem Bruder mit einem Ausdruck ins Gesicht sah, der gleichzeitig voller Zuneigung und völlig verstört war.

''Fee…?'' seine Stimme war vom Fieber rau. Ein plötzliches Zittern schüttelte ihn, hörte aber rasch wieder auf. Er hob eine Hand, und Fíli ergriff und umklammerte sie, als ob er seinem Bruder allein durch bloße Willenskraft Stärke verleihen könnte.

''Ich bin hier, Kíli. Ich bringe Dich nach Hause. Nur, halte durch.''

Kílis Kopf machte eine kleine Bewegung, die Nÿr für ein Nicken hielt. ''Fee…''

Und dann begann Fíli sich intensiv um Kílis Zustand zu kümmern. Er griff sich die sauberen Tücher aus seiner Tasche und tauchte sie in das intensiv duftende Wasser. Er badete Kílis Gesicht und bedeutete Nÿr, sein Bein aufzudecken und die böse Narbe über seinem Knie zu entblößen. Er befeuchtete ein weiteres Tuch, presste es auf die alte Wunde und nickte Nÿr zu, die Aufgabe zu übernehmen.

Sie fuhr damit fort, bis sich Kílis Atmung beruhigte. Er sah völlig erschöpft aus, hatte aber wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht und die Narbe, seltsam genug, sah weniger Besorgnis erregend und mehr wie eine ganz normale alte Verletzung aus.

''Ich denke, er schläft, mein Herr,'' flüsterte Nÿr. ''Ich denke, Ihr habt es geschafft.''

Fíli sah sie an und sein sonst ebenmäßig geschnittenes Gesicht war von Sorge und Anspannung gezeichnet. ''Das _athelas_ hat das bewirkt. Ich war nur das Packpferd.'' Er blickte erneut auf sie, dann schien er das heftige Durcheinander von verstreuten Kleidern, zerwühlten Decken und umherliegenden Ausrüstungsgegenständen in dem kleinen Raum wahrzunehmen. Er sagte nichts, sondern streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie für eine warmherzige Umarmung an sich.

''Danke, dass Ihr bei ihm geblieben seid.''

Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie entweder in Tränen ausbrechen oder vor Scham sterben würde (er musste genau wissen, was sie gemacht hatten), aber sie verbannte beide Gedanken rasch aus ihrem Kopf. ''Ich habe versucht, ihm zu helfen, aber dies ist kein einfaches Fieber... oder eine gewöhnliche Art einer Ansteckung. Es ging ihm gut…'' sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, als ihr plötzlich die Worte fehlten.

''Bis zu dem Moment, als es ihm plötzlich nicht mehr gut ging. Glaubt mir, ich kenne das.'' Fíli seufzte, ließ sie los und drückte zur Beruhigung still ihre Hand.

''Aber was ist das bloß? Das ist keine Krankheit, die ich je zuvor gesehen habe.''

Fíli sah traurig aus. ''Und das werdet ihr auch nicht noch einmal, so Mahal will. Das ist Morgulgift, von einem Orkpfeil vor über achtzig Jahren. Wir hatten ihr damals um ein Haar verloren, bis ein Krieger eine Handvoll von diesem hier verwendete,'' er nickte in Richtung des Bündels Kraut in seinen Händen, ''um ihn zurückzubringen.''

''Ist das Königskraut?'' fragte sie. Und dann erriet sie, wer der Krieger gewesen war, der die Heilung bewirkt hatte.

Er nickte. ''Wir waren so erleichtert… er lebte. Er war tatsächlich wieder er selbst in kaum einem Tag. Doch was wir nicht wussten, war, dass eine Morgulwunde niemals richtig verheilt. Das Gift versteckt sich im Blut und erscheint wieder, zur selben Zeit eines jeden Jahres, und das für den Rest deines Lebens. Es ist wahrhaft ein Fluch. Anstatt dich zu töten, macht es dein Leben zur Hölle Mordors.''

''Das passiert mit ihm… jedes _Jahr_?'' Nÿr konnte sich das kaum vorstellen.

Fíli nickte. ''Nun, nicht _das_ genau. Manche Jahre sind schlimmer als andere.'' Er berührte nochmals seines Bruders Stirn. ''Als der Dunkle Herrscher fiel, dachten wir, das Gift würde verschwinden. Dass er frei sein würde.'' Fílis Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er in Gedanken ganz weit weg war. ''Aber dies ist einer der schlimmsten Rückfälle, die er bisher hatte.''

Sie waren still und lauschten auf Kílis gleichmäßiges Atmen. ''Ihr müsst mir Eure Verschwiegenheit in dieser Sache schwören,'' sagte Fíli, wandte sich ihr zu und sah ihr fest in die Augen. ''Es gibt nur wenige unter uns, die davon wissen. Wenn der dunkle Herrscher jemals davon erfahren hätte, hätte er Kíli gegen uns gewandt, ihn zu einem seiner Schrecklichen Gefolgsleute gemacht, ihn in einen Geist verwandelt… oder noch schlimmeres.'' Fíli war in diesem Moment von unermesslichem Kummer gezeichnet, und Nÿr konnte erkennen, was für einen schrecklichen Tribut all diese Jahre von ihm gefordert hatten. ''Aus diesem Grund haben wir Kíli nahe bei Erebor verborgen. Manchmal hasst er das, doch der Berg beschützt ihn.'' In den Augen des Königs schienen sich vor Sorge Tränen zu sammeln. ''Und nun haben die freien Völker über Sauron obsiegt, und dennoch ist mein Bruder nicht geheilt.''

Nÿr fühlte den Schmerz ihres Königs wie einen Pfeil in ihrer eigenen Brust, und dann wurde ihr klar, dass niemand, auch nicht ihr eigenes Volk, je wirklich verstanden hatten, was für einen Preis die Söhne Durins bezahlt hatten, um die nördlichen Lande zu sichern.

Und irgendetwas in ihr erhärtete die Erkenntnis, welche tiefe Tragik und Ungerechtigkeit sich hinter all dem verbarg.

''Ihr könnt Euch meiner Diskretion sicher sein, mein Herr,'' sagt sie. ''Und meines Eides als Heiler zur Vertraulichkeit. Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, um zu helfen.'' Sie blickte Fíli an und sah, wie er ihr zunickte.

''Wie kann ich jetzt helfen,'' fragte sie.

Überraschenderweise fand Fíli einen Hauch von Humor in ihrer Frage, und er sah sie mit einem Strahlen in seinen blauen Augen an.

''Nun, zuallererst,'' sagte er leichthin, ''könntet ihr zusehen, dass ihr Eure Kleider findet, und Euch in der Gegenwart Eures Königs angemessen bedeckt.''

Nÿr dachte, sie würde vor schierer Peinlichkeit in den Boden sinken.

Aber als sich ihre Blicke trafen, war sein Lächeln wohlwollend, und sie spürte etwas von einem sehr liebevollen Einverständnis in der Art, wie er amüsiert eine Augenbraue zu ihr hob.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN** : Wir hoffen, es hat Spaß gemacht, bis zu nächsten Kapitel, Jessie & Summer. Und tausend Dank an Tallboy!


	11. Kapitel 11

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 11**

Fíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und König unter dem Berge, wandte der Heilerin Nyr diskret den Rücken zu, als sie den Haufen abgeworfener Kleidungsstücke nach allen Teilen ihrer Uniform durchsuchte, und sich hastig anzog.

''Ich werde Eure Hilfe brauchen, um diesen Burschen hier auch reisefertig zu kriegen,'' sagte er mit einem Lächeln, als sie fertig war.

''Kein Problem, ich habe ein Händchen dafür, Kranke anzukleiden.'' Sie versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen und begann, Kílis Kleidung aus seiner sonstigen Ausrüstung heraus zu sortieren.

Fíli kniete neben seinem Bruder, schob behutsam einen Arm unter dessen Schultern und hob ihn ein wenig an. ''Kíli, kannst Du Dich für mich aufsetzen? Komm, wach auf.''

Kíli schaffte es halbwegs alleine, sich in eine mehr oder weniger sitzende Haltung hoch zu stemmen. Sein Blick war trübe und ziemlich verwirrt.

''Tut mir leid,'' sagte Fíli, als er ein Unterhemd über Kílis Kopf stülpte. ''Aber wir müssen nach draußen, wenn wir Dich nach Hause bringen wollen.'' Er brachte Kílis Arme irgendwie durch die Ärmel, zerrte sie nach unten und griff nach dem ledernen Überhemd. Kíli gab ein Stöhnen von sich und rutschte zur Seite, als ob er gleich wieder umzukippen drohte, aber Fíli fing ihn auf.

''Kommt gar nicht in Frage, mein Herr. Ich schwör's Dir,'' sagte er und manövrierte einen von Kílis Armen in das Überhemd. ''Du bist ja genau so schlimm wie Hannar am Morgen.'' Fíli lächelte Nÿr an. ''Das ist mein Jüngster. Er kann die ganze Nacht auf bleiben,'' er bugsierte Kílis anderen Arm in das Überhemd. ''Aber er ist am nächsten Morgen nie ein sonderlich glücklicher Junge. Das Problem ist,'' Fíli zog das Hemd über Kílis Brust zusammen, um es zu zu knöpfen, und sah seinem angeschlagenen Bruder in die Augen, ''Du bist ein kleines bisschen schwerer als ein Zehnjähriger.''

Kíli blinzelte ihn an und sah aus, als ob ihn dieser Humor wenig beeindrucken würde.

Nÿr zog ein wenig den Kopf ein, griff nach den Socken und zog sie über Kílis bloße Füße. Sie fühlte sich beschämt, dass man ihr so weit vertraute, Zeuge eines so großen Maßes an familiärer Vertrautheit zwischen dem König und seinem Bruder zu werden.

''Zeit, Dich auf die Beine zu bringen,'' sagte Fíli.

Nÿr begab sich auf Kílis andere Seite.

Fíli nickte, und auf Drei hatten sie ihn auf den Beinen.

Nÿr suchte Zuflucht in der banalen Arbeit eines Krankenpflegers. Sie fand Kílis Unterwäsche und seine Hosen, und gemeinsam schafften sie es, dass er hinein stieg. Nÿr trat vor, um Kílis Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen und ihn zu stützen, und ließ Fíli die Hosen hochziehen und den Gürtel schließen.

Als nächstes waren die Stiefel dran, dann der warme Mantel und Handschuhe.

Fíli lehnte ihn gegen die Wand und versicherte sich, dass er einigermaßen fest stand, holte dann seines Bruders Schwert und steckte es in die Scheide.

Er drückte es Kíli in die Hand und half Nÿr, die restlichen Sachen aufzusammeln. Als sie fertig waren, hatte es Kíli geschafft, den Gürtel der Scheide um seine Taille zu schlingen und zu schließen.

Nÿrs Respekt für den König wuchs, als sie durchschaute, was er gemacht hatte. Er glich die Demütigung für seinen Bruder, sich anziehen lassen zu müssen, damit aus, dass er Kíli das Vertrauen und die Erwartung entgegen brachte, dass sein Kämpferherz ihn trotz des üblen Zustandes, in dem er sich befand, dazu befähigte, sich selbst zu bewaffnen und sein Schwert zu führen.

''Draußen am Geländer vor dem Eingang ist ein Seil angebunden,'' erklärte Fíli, während er seine Handschuhe überzog. ''Haltet Euch daran fest,'' sagte er zu Nÿr. ''Ich bin direkt hinter Euch.''

Nÿr nickte, zog den Gürtel um ihren dicken Mantel fester und schob die Hände in ihre Handschuhe.

''Wenn wir zurück nach oben auf die Terrasse kommen, lasst Euch in keinem Fall von uns trennen. Ihr und ich, wir werden auf dem ganzen Weg bis in meine Gemächer bei ihm bleiben.''

''Nicht in die Krankenhalle?''

''Nein,'' Filis Tonfall war sehr bestimmt. ''Nicht sicher genug, und zu viele der anderen würden Fragen darüber stellen, was lost ist. Was die Leute da oben angeht, er hat sich das Knie verstaucht, er friert und ist übermüdet. Mehr nicht.''

Sie nickte erneut und war abmarschbereit.

Fíli hielt sie mit einer Hand auf und sah sie an. ''Mädel,'' er senkte die Stimme. ''Das ist noch mehr als nur Kílis Wunde, die sich wieder bemerkbar macht. Irgendetwas ist da im Gange, rund um diese Verhandlungen, und es gibt Verräter innerhalb Erebors.'' Sein Gesicht war ernst. ''Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein. Traut niemandem, den ihr nicht genau kennt und bleibt bei uns. Habt Ihr verstanden?''

Ihre Eingeweide fühlten sich plötzlich genau so kalt an wie ihre Füße, als ihr klar wurde, dass an der Geschichte mehr dran war als ein Felsrutsch und zwei verirrte Zwerge, die in einem Schneesturm gestrandet waren.

''Wenn wir da draußen Ärger kriegen, lasst Euch einfach zu Boden fallen. Ich kann nicht kämpfen, wenn ihr mir im Wege steht.'' Fíli musste die plötzlich aufkeimende Angst in ihren Augen gelesen haben, und er nickte, anscheinend zufrieden, dass er in der Sache ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. ''Dann los,'' sagte er. Er zog erst seine Kapuze über den Kopf und half dann Kíli mit seiner. Er nahm einen Arm seines Bruders über seine Schulter und nickte Nÿr zu, voran zu gehen.

Draußen warf sie der Anprall des eisigen Windes fast um. Nÿr fand das Seil, versuchte nicht daran zu ziehen und benutzte es, um sie vorwärts zu führen. Fíli blieb dicht hinter ihr.

Nach zwanzig Schritten fühlte sie, wie Fíli sein Gewicht verlagerte und bemerkte, dass er seinen Bruder wahrscheinlich mehr trug als ihn einfach nur zu stützen. _Einen Fuß vor den anderen_ , sagte sie sich. _Geh' einfach weiter… und hoffe weiter, dass nichts Schlimmes passieren wird_.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihr unmöglich lang vorkam, sah sie voraus mehrere Zwerge in schweren Mänteln, und sie schrie vor Angst auf — doch hinter ihr erkannte Fíli sie und rief nach ihnen.

Seiner Anweisung folgend nahm sie dankbar die Hilfe der Leute an. Doch sie blieb dicht bei den Brüdern, so wie es ihr gesagt worden war, und hakte Kíli unter, um zu vermeiden, zur Seite gedrängt zu werden.

''Nein,'' widersprach Fíli, als sie wollten, dass er als erster in die wartende Lore stieg. ''Das Ding trägt uns alle drei.'' Die Zwerge nickten, und Fíli winkte Nÿr, als erste einzusteigen. Dann half er Kíli als Zweiten hinein und rutschte dann selbst neben seinen Bruder.

Doch kaum dass sie still saßen, fühlte Nÿr, wie ihr die Eiseskälte in die Knochen sickerte. Nÿr und Fíli legten in stillem Einvernehmen ihre Arme um Kíli, um ihn zu wärmen, als die anderen die Lederabdeckung über sie warfen und riefen, ''Vorwärts!''

Die Lore ruckte an, und begann dann ihren langsamen Aufstieg entlang der steilen Schienen. Nÿr konnte fühlen, wie Kíli zu zittern begann. _Nein_ , dachte sie, und befürchtete, er könnte wieder in eine Bewusstlosigkeit zurück gleiten.

''Halte durch!'' sagte sie, um ihn zu ermutigen. ''Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann sind wir drinnen.''

Sie drückte ihn enger an sich, als ob das allein helfen würde. War er bereits besinnungslos? Doch sie fühlte, wie sich sein Arm bewegte, und seine von einem dicken Handschuh bedeckte Hand fand die ihre.

Er drückte sie mit weitaus mehr Kraft als sie vermute hätte.

Und sie drückte die seine.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Anmerkung:** Summer weist in ihrer Notiz darauf hin, wo einige ihrer Inspirationen für Fìli, Königin An, ihre Kinder und natürlich auch Kíli herstammen. Sie hat sie auf diversen Blogs von Zeichnern entdeckt und die hervorragenden Beispiele von Farn-Art inklusive Hinweis auf die Künstler auf ihrem Pinterest Board gesammelt. Einen Link findet ihr auf unserem Board bei Pinterest unter SkyeJess und following pinners. Bis zum nächsten mal, Jessie, Summer und natürlich Tallboy, der wie immer alles einmal durchgekämmt hat.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 12**

''Ah, da ist er ja, unser verloren gegangener Bursche.''

Nÿr sah auf und erblickte einen raubeinig wirkenden alten Bergmann mit einem grauen Bart und einem freundlichen, wohlwollenden Blick in den Augen. Er lächelte breit und reichte Fíli die Hand, nachdem die Lore auf der westlichen Terrasse gegen das Ende der Schienen gekracht war und zum Halten kam.

''Danke für Deine Hilfe, mein Freund,'' hörte sie Fíli zu dem älteren Zwerg sagen, während eine kleine Mannschaft von Helfern Kíli und Nÿr rasch aus der Lore hievten, und sie eilig in den westlichen Eingang schafften.

Es war Nÿrs erste Erfahrung darin, zu beobachten, wie die Zwerge Erebors gewissermaßen sprangen, um ihrem König zu dienen, und sie war beeindruckt, wie vorsichtig sie Kíli auf eine Trage legten, die von acht bereitstehenden jungen Zwergen gehalten wurde, wobei jener nur wenig tat, außer vor Schmerzen (und vielleicht auch, weil er sich seines Zustandes schämte) das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Nÿr blieb bei ihm, spielte ihre Rolle als Heiler und warnte jeden, vorsichtig mit seinem Knie zu sein.

Und dann war der alte Bergmann neben ihr, legte ihr einen warmen Pelz um die Schultern und einen weiteren über ihren Prinzen.

''Soll ich ein paar Walnüsse für Dich holen,'' fragte er Kíli, und in seiner Stimme klang die Sorte von Humor, die ihr sagte, dass die beiden sehr alte Freunde waren.

Sie sah, wie Kíli trotz seines Unwohlseins die Augen verdrehte. ''Bofur, ich schwöre Dir, wenn Du das machst, würde ich sie nach Dir werfen,'' grollte er.

Der Alte lachte nur. Doch Kíli streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, und der Bergmann ergriff sie rasch und drückte sie herzlich zum Abschied.

Dann brachen sie auf und kehrten schneller in den Königlichen Wohnkomplex zurück, als Nÿr es für möglich gehalten hätte, wobei sie einen Weg nahmen, an den sie sich, kaum angekommen, schon nicht mehr erinnern und ihn auch später nicht mehr zurückverfolgen konnte.

Frau An, empfing sie gleich am Eingang des großen Raums des Königs, man stellte sich rasch noch einmal einander vor (man hatte sich ja auf der Feier am Vorabend bereits kennengelernt), und Nÿr entging nicht der kleine Wink, den der König zu seiner Gemahlin machte. _Mahal_. Ihr wurde plötzlich ganz heiß im Gesicht.

Dann war Frau An bei Nÿr und half ihr, Kíli zu stützen, als sie ihm wieder auf die Beine halfen.

''Ich kann laufen,'' sagte er leise.

''Sicher kannst Du das,'' sagte An. ''Aber wir wollen nur sicher stellen, Dich zu Deinem Bett zu bringen, ohne dass Du auf die Nase fällst.''

Nÿr hatte die Königlichen Gemächer selbstverständlich noch nie gesehen. Sie hatte nicht mal gewusst, wo genau innerhalb des Berges sie lagen, und ganz sicher war sie noch nie in der persönlichen Kammer eines Prinzen gewesen.

Das Gemach war viel kleiner, als sie es erwartet hatte, und sowohl einfacher als auch prächtiger eingerichtet, als die Leute es sich vorgestellt hätten. Es beinhaltete einen kleinen Kamin, einen kleinen Schreibtisch, und ein überraschend gut bestücktes Bücherregal. Und es bestand auch nicht nur aus Stein und Metallen. Kílis Raum war mit wunderschönen Holzpaneelen und üppigen, vornehmen Läufern ausgestattet. Es gab anheimelnd leuchtende, mundgeblasene gläserne Lampen, mit Leder bezogene Stühle, und das Bett in einem Alkoven war bedeckt mit Samt und Seidenstoffen in satten Farbtönen wie dunkle Edelsteine. Das geometrische Muster seines Prinzlichen Sigels zierte diverse quadratische Kissen. Doch im Grunde spielte es seinen königlichen Stand eher herunter.

Sie erinnerte sich, er betrachtete sich selbst als einen einfachen Kerl aus den Ered Luin.

Fíli folgte ihnen nach drinnen.

''Wartet,'' sagte er, bevor sie Kíli aus seiner Kleidung helfen konnten. Er hob und drehte seine Hand in einer Geste, die Nÿr als einen Befehl erkannte, die Waffen abzulegen, wie ihn ein Hauptmann einem Soldaten erteilen würde.

Kíli nickte, und langsam griffen seine Hände nach seinem Gürtel und kämpften mit der Schnalle. Nach einem Moment hatte er den Gürtel gelöst und überreichte seinem Bruder sein Schwert.

Fíli nahm es feierlich entgegen und trug es zu einem Wandregal, um es zu verstauen.

Nachdem dies höchst wichtige männliche Ritual vollzogen war, begann Frau An mit Nÿrs Hilfe ihren Schwager von seiner restlichen Ausrüstung und seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Sie zogen ihn wieder bis auf die Haut aus, und Frau An brachte eine dicke warme Robe und legte sie ihm um.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Fíli auf einer hölzernen Truhe Kräuter bereit gelegt und ein Wärmegefäß vorbereitet. ''Ich benötige kochendes Wasser,'' sagte er, als sie Kíli in sein Bett legten. An nickte und wandte sich zur Herdstelle um, um den kleinen, eisernen Kessel vom Feuer zu nehmen, der schon allein für sich ein Kunstwerk war, ungewöhnlich geformt mit dem Motiv eines Kiefernzapfens.

Und wiederum sah Nÿr, wie ihr König das kleine Ritual vollzog, indem er das _Athelas_ überbrühte und den geheimnisvollen Gesang anstimmte… der berauschende Duft verteilte sich rasch im Raum. Er wiederholte das Ritual dreimal und füllte weitere Wärmegefäße, die Frau An zum Warmhalten in eine Kiste stellte, um sie ziehen zu lassen.

''Wir benutzen diese später, wenn die ersten anfangen abzukühlen,'' erklärte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme.

''Ist das etwas, was ich auch lernen könnte,'' fragte Nÿr leise.

Frau An lächelte freundlich, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf, während sie das letzte Gefäß in den Wärmer stellte. _''Die Hände des Königs sind die Hände eines Heilers_ ,'' sagte sie. ''Altes Sprichwort, aber in diesem Fall ist es wahr.'' Sie sah über ihre Schulter auf ihren Mann. ''Aber lasst Euch nicht täuschen. Es ist der einzige Heilzauber den er kennt, und er verwendet ihn nur für dies.''

''Elrond von Bruchtal,'' fügte Fíli hinzu und benutzte ein Tuch, um seine Hände zu trocknen. ''Er lehrte mich vor vielen Jahren, ihn durchzuführen, als wir mit ihm über die Ork-Wunde sprachen. Es kostete mich eine Woche Übung, ihn zu lernen,'' fuhr er fort. ''Es funktionierte bei mir auf Elbisch einfach nicht.'' Er lächelte traurig, so als ob er einer düsteren Erinnerung nachhängen würde. ''Aber in dem Moment, als wir es in altes Zwergisch übersetzten, hatte ich es.''

''Also ist es nicht nur das Kraut?''

''Nein,'' sagte An. ''Es ist das Kraut und der Zauber.''

''Und der Berg,'' fügte Fíli hinzu. ''Die Heilung ist immer eine viel wirkungsvollere, wenn wir sie innerhalb der Berges vollziehen.''

Fíli sah seine Gemahlin an, und Nÿr erwartete, das sie ihm sagen würde, er solle sich ausruhen. Doch da war sie im Irrtum. Statt dessen begann er, Instruktionen zu erteilen.

''Behalte die Kinder in unseren Gemächern, An,'' begann er, ''bis das hier vorbei ist. Sie kann Dir helfen, ihn im Auge zu behalten.'' Er deutete erst auf Nÿr, dann auf seinen Bruder. ''Und jetzt brauche ich ein Bad, meine formellen Gewänder und eine schnelle Mahlzeit.''

Dann war er weg.

Frau An legte Nÿr die Hand auf den Arm. ''Wir haben unsere Befehle,'' winkte sie, doch dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck ernst. '' Für alles, was Ihr benötigt, fragt nach Gafi oder Dzin. Sie tragen die grünen Tuniken. Ich schicke Euch etwas zu essen und eine warme Brühe für ihn. Lasst ihn schlafen, doch wenn er aufwacht, versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, etwas davon zu trinken, falls es Euch möglich ist. Wenn Seine Ehrwürdige Herrschaft auf den Weg gesandt ist,'' sie verbarg ein liebevolles Grinsen bei dem Gedanken an ihren königlichen Gemahl vor Nÿr, ''werde ich zusehen, Euch die Gelegenheit zu einem Bad zu geben und Euch etwas frischen Anzuziehen heraussuchen.'' Die Königin erklärte ihr die drei Ausgänge, die der Raum hatte, wies sie darauf hin, ausschließlich den zu den übrigen Wohnräumen der Familie zu benutzen und ansonsten alle fest verschlossen zu halten.

Dann war auch sie weg und ließ Nÿr mit ihrem Patienten allein.

Der lag leise schnarchend in seinem Bett.

* * *

Nachdem er sich gesäubert hatte, erhielt Fíli Nachricht, dass die Raben ihre Schlafplätze verlassen hatten, an denen sie vor dem Sturm Schutz gesucht hatten. Er schickte einen Pagen mit einer Nachricht an Herrn Dwalin, und dann war er am Vormittag zurück auf der westlichen Terrasse, diesmal in vollem königlichen Ornat, und spielte die Rolle des Königs unter dem Berge bis in die Nasenspitze.

Er schritt auf die Terrasse und sah den ersten Sonnenstrahl dieses eisigen Durins-Tages zwischen den aufreißenden Wolken. Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und eine unberührte glitzernde Schneedecke hinterlassen.

Die Rettungslore und die Schienen waren bereits wieder entfernt worden, und für die wenigen Besucher, die sich an diesem Vormittag ebenfalls auf der Terrasse befanden, war es die vollkommene malerische Aussicht mit einem einzigartigen Blick auf das atemberaubend schöne, schneebedeckte Tal unter ihnen.

Doch Fíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht, König unter dem Berge, war nicht gekommen, um die Aussicht und den Anblick des Tals zu genießen. Er sah auf den aufklarenden Himmel, der mehr und mehr Blau zeigte, und hielt seine königliche Hand einladend empor.

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis ein großer, besonders glänzender Rabe herbei schoss und auf seinem erhobenen Arm landete.

Der Vogel gab ein aufgeregtes, kehliges Geräusch von sich und schien vor Unruhe förmlich zu bersten.

''Ist gut, ist gut,'' summte Fíli. ''Erzähl' es mir einfach.''

Diejenigen, die alles beobachteten, sahen nur Erebors König, gekleidet in prächtigem Staat anlässlich des Durins-Tages, der eine ziemlich ausführliche Unterhaltung mit dem Raben auf seinem Arm hatte. Er lauschte für eine lange Zeit und nickte dem Vogel zu, dann hielt er seinen gefiederten Gefährten näher und sprach direkt in sein Ohr.

Und schließlich hob er seinen Arm und gab dem großen, schwarzen Vogel einen ordentlichen Schwung Richtung Himmel.

Niemand der Anwesenden hatte mit dem gerechnet, was dann geschah. Der Rabe kreiste und rief gellend. Andere Raben schlossen sich ihm, begannen ebenfalls über der Terrasse zu kreisen und stimmten in den Ruf mit ein.

Mehrere adelige Damen bedeckten ihre Köpfe mit ihren Schals, und duckten sich erschrocken und besorgt auf Grund dieses merkwürdigen Verhaltens in den Eingang.

Aber Fíli stand aufrecht und fest, mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck und zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als die Versammlung von Vögeln immer weiter anwuchs und einen ziemlich lautstarken Schwarm bildete. Bald waren es Hunderte von Raben und der Lärm wurde ohrenbetäubend.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, wurden sie still, und alles, was noch zu hören war, waren ihre Flügelschläge in der Luft. Sie kreisten schneller und schneller wie ein kleiner, schwarzer Wirbelsturm.

In diesem Moment rief Fíli ihnen etwas zu, erteilte brüllend einen Befehl auf Khuzdul.

Und die Raben schossen an den steinernen Säulen auf der westlichen Terrasse vorbei, und flogen wie ein Windstoß aus schwarzen Federn pfeilschnell in die Hallen des Berges.

Jeder, der dem König nahe genug war, um den steinernen Ausdruck in seinen eisig harten Augen zu sehen, wich einen Schritt zurück.

Der König unter dem Berge war auf der Jagd.

.

.

* * *

 **AN:** Wie immer, Mahals Blessings von Summer und Jessie, seht Euch auch bei unseren accounts um, und Dank an Tallboy für den entknoteten Satz! ;-)


	13. Kapitel 13

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 13**

''All das wird sich gleich aufklären,'' verkündete Fíli der Ansammlung von Zuschauern nachdrücklich, als er entschlossenen Schrittes die westliche Terrasse verließ. ''Wenn Ihr mir in die Königliche Halle folgen wollt.'' Er wartete jedoch nicht, um zu sehen, wer ihm tatsächlich hinterher kam. Er ging einfach, und folgte dem Weg der lärmenden Vögel, die er auf das Innere des Berges losgelassen hatte.

Es war voraussehbar, dass ein Gestöber von wütenden Raben innerhalb von Erebor bei den Zwergen überall in der Stadt einen Ausbruch von Geschrei, Hysterie, Klagen und wütenden Forderungen auslöste. Die Leute rannten, suchten Schutz unter steinernen Tischen und drückten sich gegen die Wände, als Schwärme flinker Vögel kreischend an ihnen vorbei schossen.

Doch Fíli ließ sich von keiner dieser Reaktionen aufhalten. Er setzte seinen Weg durch die Hallen in strammem Tempo fort, gefolgt von einer kleinen Gruppe höchst gereizter Besucher, deren Gezeter er unbeeindruckt an sich abgleiten ließ.

Überall in Erebor waren die Raben hart bei der Arbeit. Sie fegten als schwarze Wolke durch die Haupthalle, teilten sich in kleine, pfeilschnelle Geschwader auf und drehten in die kleineren Hallen ab. Sie flogen durch jeden Raum innerhalb des Berges, von den Gästequartieren bis hin zu den Küchen, und sogar in die Krankenhalle. Jeder, der versuchte, einen der Vögel aufzuhalten, musste rasch feststellen, dass der daraus resultierende Aufruhr Kolonnen von Zwergen Erebors in voller Kampfausrüstung herbei rief, die überall in der Stadt postiert waren, um rasch eingreifen zu können.

''Niemand behindert sie Raben,'' kommandierten die Soldaten. Die meisten der Vögel flogen in eine Kammer oder größeren Raum einfach hinein und gleich wieder hinaus, doch als sie sich an einem Platz zu sammeln begannen und ein lautes Gezeter anstimmten, reagierten die bewaffneten Kämpfer ohne große Vorrede, umstellten die Bewohner und durchsuchten die betreffenden Räume bis in den kleinsten Winkel.

Fíli betrat die Königliche Halle, die kleine Schar wütenden Pöbels immer noch kurz hinter ihm. Doch er setzte seinen Weg unverdrossen und selbstsicher dorthin fort, wo sieben vertrauenswürdige Zwerge in einem Halbkreis neben dem Thron standen.

Bei seinen fünf Ratgebern standen der alte Bofur und sein runder Bruder Bombur, die eine rohe Minenarbeiterkiste, gefüllt mit Gesteinsbrocken und Staub, auf einem Steinsockel bei sich stehen hatten.

In mitten des Halbkreises lag, in Ehren aufgebahrt, der Leichnam eines gefallenen Zwergenkriegers. An seiner Seite saß seine Witwe, von Trauer gebeugt und zwei finster drein blickende Söhne, beide bereits im Erwachsenenalter. Der Anblick ließ den lamentierenden Auflauf von Besuchern verstummen, sie verteilten sich flüsternd am Rande der Halle, einige nahmen in Respekt ihre Mützen ab.

Fíli stieg die Stufen zu seinem Thron empor, warf im Umdrehen seinen Umhang von den Schultern und enthüllte den Mithril-Kettenpanzer des Königs von Erebor. Sein Gesicht und seine Haltung ähnelten, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, einer jüngeren und blonderen Version von Thorin Eichenschild so sehr, dass mehrere der älteren Zwerge unter seinen Beratern vor Ehrfurcht und Stolz gleich etwas aufrechter standen.

''Habt Geduld, meine Freunde,'' erklärte er, und seine Stimme erfüllte die gesamte Halle. ''Während die Königliche Wache eine Durchsuchung des Berges durchführt.''

''Nach was?'' rief einer der ungehobelten Besucher aus.

Dwalin trat vor und stellte sich neben den offenen Sarg des gefallenen Zwerges. ''Jene Personen,'' dröhnte er, '' die verantwortlich sind für den Mord an einer Königlichen Wache und den Akt von Sabotage gegen den Berg selbst.''

Die entfernten Rufe von Raben, die Alarm schlugen, hallten durch die weitläufigen Hallen bis in den Thronsaal. Augenblicke später schoss ein einzelner Rabe mit glänzendem Gefieder durch die riesigen Türen, flog geradewegs auf den Thron zu und umkreiste ihn, während er lauthals kreischte.

Die meisten Zwerge konnten die Vögel nicht verstehen, doch ein jeder mit auch nur einem Tropfen Blut aus Durins Geschlecht in den Adern konnte es mit Sicherheit - und so wandten sich Fíli, zusammen mit Dwalin, Glóin und Dori dem Vogel zu, und horchten genau.

''Das Pulver! Wir haben das Pulver gefunden!'' wiederholte der Rabe immer wieder.

''So wie dieses Pulver?'' fragte Dwalin, und deutete mit seinem Stab auf die Kiste mit Gesteinstrümmern, die Bofur mitgebracht hatte.

Der Rabe schoss herab, landete auf dem Rand der Kiste und beäugte die Beweise im Inneren. Er pickte einmal daran und bewegte dann seinen Kopf aufgeregt auf und ab. Auch jene, die kein Blut aus Durins Linie in den Adern hatten, konnten sich die Antwort des Raben zusammenreimen.

''Wir haben diese Probe vergangene Nacht an der Stelle des letzten Steinschlages nahe der westlichen Terrasse gesammelt,'' erklärte Bofur mit lauter Stimme, damit ihn alle hören konnten. ''Der Steinschlag, der unseren geehrten Gefallenen getötet hat, den Veteranen Hoskel.'' Er nahm seinen Hut ab und nickte respektvoll in Richtung des aufgebahrten Zwergs. ''Bei der rötlichen Substanz, die mit dem Gestein vermischt ist, handelt es sich um Rückstände von Rotstaub – Sprengpulver. Eine sehr spezielle Sorte von Sprengpulver, die in Erebors Minen nicht verwendet wird, weil sie zu gefährlich und unberechenbar ist. Sie wird nur an einem einzigen Ort hergestellt, und der ist ziemlich weit weg von hier.''

''Es ist in unserem Königreich verboten,'' meldete sich Glóin zu Worte. ''Tatsächlich wurde dieses Pulver bis jetzt nur von den Streitmächten Mordors benutzt. So sagte man uns.'' Er guckte böse auf die versammelte Menge vor ihm. ''Es wird inzwischen nicht mehr hergestellt und der Vorrat vernichtet.''

''Die Raben,'' Dwalin trat vor, und stellte sich neben seinen Cousin, ''zeigen uns, wer unter den derzeitigen Bewohnern Erebors Rotstaub in seinem Besitz hat.''

Mehrere aus dem Gedränge von Zwergen traten zurück, als wollten sie sich von jeglicher Verbindung mit mutmaßlichen Saboteuren distanzieren.

König Fíli, der auf dem Thron saß, hob eine Hand und der Rabe flog pfeilschnell auf ihn zu, landete auf der hohen Lehne des großen Throns und hüpfte dann auf des Königs Hand. Fíli sprach kurz zu dem Vogel und schickte ihn dann mit einem neuen Auftrag wieder los.

In der Zwischenzeit,'' erklärte Glóin mit lauter Stimme, ''warten wir darauf, dass die Wachen Erebors die Beschuldigten hervorbringen werden. Er verschränkte seine Arme und stützte sie auf seinen kurzen Stab, ganz klar bereit, eine längere Zeit auszuharren.

* * *

Kíli öffnete ein Auge, alles war verschwommen und er fühlte sich völlig verwirrt.

Spinnen… Immer erinnerte er sich an Düsterwaldspinnen, wenn er sich so fühlte. Netze! Er kämpfte, um seine Arme zu befreien, dann wurde ihm klar, dass er in seinem Bett lag… in seinem eigenen Bett in den Gemächern seines Bruders in Erebor.

Keine Netze. Nur Laken. Ihm war viel zu heiß für Laken und Decken. Da er offensichtlich die Robe, die sie ihm gegeben hatten, schon abgeworfen hatte, wollte er jetzt die Decken am liebsten ebenfalls von sich schleudern.

Vielleicht ein bisschen später. Seltsamerweise konnte er den Willen, irgendetwas von sich zu schleudern, nicht so recht aufbringen. Wenn ich einfach hier liegen bleibe, versuchte er sich zu sagen, doch rasch entglitten ihm der Gedankengang und das Bewusstsein, wo er war.

Netze… Sein Bruder und er – von Spinnengift betäubt und gefangen in Netzen.

 _Es ist so schwer, wach zu werden… ich brauche ein Schwert… die Netze zerschneiden…_

Der Nachhall von jemand anderes Stimme: Wo ist Bilbo?

Ein Stuhl scharrte über den Boden, dieses Geräusch war eindeutig. Kíli blinzelte, bis sein Blick klar wurde, und erneut erkannte er seine eigene Kammer in Erebor. Irgendjemand schürte das Feuer.

Sie wandte sich um, um ihn anzusehen, wunderschöne grüne Augen, klar und rund, und so voller Besorgnis.

Das Heilermädchen. Eine, wie er noch keine zuvor getroffen hatte. Ehre… und ein Kämpferherz…im Dienste ihres Volkes, sie hatte all das.

Und wunderschön war sie. Die Art wie sie sich bewegte… und so besonnen. Doch sie hatte ihn zum Lachen gebracht, er erinnerte sich gut daran. Und ihre vollen Lippen… so _einladend_.

Und was hatte er getan? Für einen Moment konnte er gar nicht mehr denken. Und dann traf ihn die unaussprechliche Erkenntnis… er wusste ganz genau, was er getan hatte. Auf eine Art war es eine gute Sache, dass er zu fiebrig war, um auch nur laut zu stöhnen.

Mahal… dieses Mädchen in seinen Armen, sie war perfekt, und doch so unerreichbar?

Er war so hoffnungsvoll gewesen, dass das Fieber verschwunden wäre, dass eine echte Freundschaft mit einem ehrenhaften Mädchen absolut möglich war. Dass er sich selbst hatte glauben lassen, sie könnte ihn erwählen? _Du blöder alter Esel_ , schalt er sich selbst. Das Fieber war ganz offensichtlich nicht verschwunden… er war von den Schatten Morguls verwundet. Gezeichnet. Verflucht! Niemand würde so etwas lieben.

Machte ihn das nicht zu einem gänzlich inakzeptablen Kerl für so ein viel versprechendes junges Mädel wie dieses?

Er könnte sich ebenso gut ein Messer ins Herz rammen.

Er schloss seine Augen. Es kann einfach nicht sein. Sie muss mich vergessen, sagte er sich. Der Gedanke schmerzte noch mehr als seine Narbe des Morgulspfeils. Ein Mädchen wie sie hatte er noch nie zuvor getroffen.

Aber sie hätte das nicht verdient, flüsterten ihm innere Stimmen ein. _Vergiftet. Verdorben. Von Krankheit befallen_. Er war es nicht wert, dass sie ihre Zeit mit ihm verschwendete.

Und wenn sie blieb, würde sie all das nur zu bald erkennen. Sein Fieber würde weiter steigen, er würde nicht mehr fähig sein, seine Schreie zu unterdrücken… und er würde noch mehr, noch quälendere Stimmen hören… _die Dunkelheit naht… dein Leben, Abschaum, es ist hier gar nichts wert…_

Das Mädchen musste gehen, entschied er in seinen im Fieberwahn wirbelnden Gedanken, vergessen, dass sie sich jemals getroffen hatten. Zu einem Dienst in weiter Ferne eingeteilt werden… am besten zurückgeschickt in die Ered Luin, oder nach Thal.

Er würde sie ebenfalls vergessen müssen... irgendwie...

Kíli versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Willen zu stählen. Ich darf ihr nichts weiter sein als ein weiterer Bursche, der in einer Schlacht verloren wurde.

* * *

Die Gelegenheit, ein Bad zu nehmen, war Nÿr höchst willkommen. Frau An (die Königin!) war zurückgekehrt, um sich um des Königs Bruder zu kümmern und hatte sie mit einer würdigen alten Kammerfrau in einer grünen Tunika weggeschickt, die beim Anblick des Matsches an Nÿrs Uniform brummelte und gutmütig den Kopf schüttelte.

''Ein heißes Bad und saubere Sachen,'' sagte die alte Dame, während sie sie die Halle entlang führte. ''Hier hinein, Mädel.''

Wenn Nÿr noch gezweifelt hatte, dass sie sich tatsächlich im Inneren der Gemächer der Königlichen Familie Erebors befand, dann zweifelte sie spätestens jetzt nicht mehr. Eine Kammer von feinstem, sauberem, poliertem Stein mit vornehmen Teppichen und einem in den Boden eingesenkten dampfenden Bad, groß genug für… zwei?

 _Kíli_ … Nÿr starrte auf das dampfende Bad, sie erinnerte sich an die Berührung seiner Hände, die von ihren Schultern den Rücken herab glitten. Sie stellte sich das sanfte Geräusch von plätscherndem Wasser gegen bloße Haut vor, untermalt von schweren Atemzügen, die Umrisse seiner Muskeln unter ihren Händen, und die Luft war ein Hauch von Salbei, vermischt mit Kílis unverkennbarem Duft.

''Kommt jetzt – raus aus diesen Arbeitskleidern.'' Die Kammerfrau schob sie durch die Tür.

Nÿr wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und kam langsam ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

''Unsere Herrin hat eine Nachricht an den Vorsteher der Heiler geschickt, dass ihr vorübergehend neu zugeteilt wurdet,'' sagte die Kammerfrau und deutete auf ein ordentliches Bündel, welches auf einer hölzernen Bank lag. ''Und man hat frische Sachen für Euch geschickt.''

 _Meine Hausstiefel und eine saubere Uniform_. Nÿr blinzelte vor Verblüffung über die königliche Umsicht. ''Danke…'' brachte sie hervor.

Die Kammerfrau lächelte. ''Weicht Euch ordentlich ein, mein Kind,'' sagte sie wohlwollend. ''Lasst Eure schmuddeligen Sachen dort,'' sie zeigte auf einen Korb. ''Wir werden sie waschen lassen, und dann bekommt Ihr sie wieder.'' Und nach einem freundlichen Klopfen auf Nÿrs Arm zog sie sich mit einem Nicken aus dem opulenten Raum zurück, schloss die Tür und ließ Nÿr allein, die ungläubig auf die gepolsterte Bank starrte, die kristallenen blauen Sprenkel, die den prächtigen tiefgrünen Stein durchzogen und die behauenen Bodenplatten, in die des Königs Siegel gemeißelt war.

Für einen Moment stand sie fassungslos. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, diesen makellosen Boden mit ihrer verdreckten Kleidung zu verunreinigen.

 _Nun, ich sollte mich beeilen_ , schalt sie sich. Und nachdem sie gerade erst eine zehnwöchige Reise quer durch halb Mittelerde hinter sich gebracht hatte, erkannte sie die Wohltat, die ein schönes heißes Bad versprach. Und plötzlich wollte sie nichts anders, als sich in dieses wundervoll dampfende Wasser sinken zu lassen…

Rasch schlüpfte sie aus ihren schmutzigen Kleidern und warf sie in den Wäschekorb. Sie griff sich zwei Badetücher (Mahal, das mussten mindestens zwanzig sein, die da säuberlich auf dem Regal aufgestapelt waren), und begab sich geradewegs zum Bad und tunkte einen Zeh hinein.

Nÿr hatte keine Worte für das augenblickliche Wonnegefühl und war im Nu bis zum Hals im Wasser.

Sie fühlte, wie die Spannung aus ihrem gesamten Körper wich, und sie ließ ihren Kopf mit einem langen, tiefen Seufzer zurückfallen. ''Aahhh…''

Sie schöpfte sich mit den Händen Wasser ins Gesicht, ließ es ablaufen und öffnete dann flink ihren langen Zopf und schüttelte das Haar aus. Sie tauchte unter, ließ es offen treiben und kam dann neben dem kleinen Sims mit den Seifen wieder an die Oberfläche.

Mit der ihr in ihrer Eigenschaft als Heilerin typischen Effizienz in diesen Dingen wusch sie ihr Haar, spülte die Seife aus, um sich dann gegen den Rand des Beckens zu lehnen und sich einen Moment der Besinnung zu gönnen. Ein Bad in den Königlichen Gemächern…! Nie im Leben hätte sie sich so etwas vorgestellt.

Sie atmete die dampferfüllte Luft, die intensiv nach Salbei duftete, tief ein… doch war da kein Hauch von Kíli. Dennoch, die Erinnerung war in ihrem Kopf noch so lebendig, an seine Wärme, seine Berührung, wie sie eingeschlafen war, angekuschelt an seine starke Schultern. Sie schloss die Augen, als wäre sie wieder mit ihm in der eingeschneiten Wachstube. Er war einzigartig gutaussehend und so kräftig gebaut, Humor spiegelte sich in seinen Augen und seine Art zu lächeln hatte so viel Charme, er war bescheiden und gutmütig…

Als sie die Augen öffnete, erkannte sie, dass sie sich in Wahrheit allein in einem Baderaum befand, der größer war als der gesamte Schlafsaal der Lehrlinge. Nach einem Moment griff sich ein kleines Tuch und die Seife und begann, sich abzuschrubben.

Doch als sie das tat, kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn, und der Gedanke war auf eine Weise ernüchternd. Kíli hatte ihr Ohr geküsst, genau auf diese Stelle. Mahal, und nicht nur ihr Ohr! Einmal mehr konnte sie seine starke Hand beinahe spüren, wie sie sich sanft um ihre Hüfte legte… und wie sie sich gefühlt hatte… mit ihm, ganz ohne nachzudenken, so leidenschaftlich…

Sie hielt inne. Es war nur eine Nacht… gefangen in einem Schneesturm.

Glückselig? Ja. Realistisch? Nein!

Sie sah auf das dicke Tuch in ihrer Hand. _Derlei Dinge… so etwas ist nichts für Meinesgleichen_ , wurde ihr plötzlich klar. Sie war kein hochwohlgeborenes Mädchen, das sich stundenlang zurechtmachte. Eigentlich scherte sie sich herzlich wenig um ihre Garderobe oder ihr Haar, sie zog ihre einfache Arbeitsuniform und den traditionellen Zopf der Heiler vor… tatsächlich konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, ihr Haar zu irgendetwas anderem zu verknoten oder eine Flut von Rüschen zu tragen.

 _Ich gehöre hier nicht her, nicht ich, nicht mit meiner Vergangenheit_ , kam es ihr schmerzlich in den Sinn, als sie sich in dem luxuriösen Raum umsah. Das war Kílis Welt, nicht ihre. Sie war in den anrüchigsten Etablissements im übelsten Viertel von Thal aufgewachsen.

Sie beendete diesen Gedanken. Sicher, sie hatte dieses Leben hinter sich gelassen und sich über die Fehler eines rebellischen Waisenkindes erhoben, um ihren Wert durch ihren Arbeit, ihrem Dienst zu beweisen.

Doch Kíli war der Prinz von Erebor. Des Königs Bruder… Ihr wurde ganz flau im Magen. _Mahal, was habe ich mir bloß dabei gedacht?_

Nun, sie hatte gar nicht gedacht.

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ihre ungeordneten Gedanken brachten sie dazu, sich mehr und mehr Zweifel einzureden. Erebors Heiler waren stolz auf ihre Moral, und während der Ausübung des Dienstes in irgendwelche Liebesgeschichten verwickelt zu werden war inakzeptabel. Sie machte den selben Fehler wie mit dem Mann aus Thal wieder, und die Gerüchteküche würde gnadenlos sein. Sie schloss fest die Augen, als ob sie damit ihre Tränen zurückhalten könne. Aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie begannen zu fließen.

Wo konnte das womöglich hinführen? Sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass ein Mädel niederer Herkunft in keinster Weise in Frage kam, nicht mal für eine einfache Freundschaft mit einem Prinzen. Und mit ihrer Vorgeschichte? Mädchen, die mit Prinzen verbunden werden, sollten reinen Herzens sein, und ebenso reinen Körpers…

Was blieb da? Etwas Spaß im Bett nebenbei? Eine flüchtige Liebschaft, wie mit einem Kammermädchen, das nur dem gelegentlichen Vergnügen diente? Wütend wischte sie sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung eine Träne von der Wange.

 _Nein!_

Und dann spürte sie eine plötzliche Angst in der Magengrube. Wenn der Oberste der Heiler das jemals heraus fand… Mahal. Er würde sie augenblicklich davon jagen.

Sie tauchte noch einmal unter und kam mit entschlossener Miene wieder hoch. Heiler wurden ausgebildet, sachlich zu sein, und sich nicht von Gefühlen wie diesen einfangen zu lassen. Du musst Deine Pflicht tun, erinnerte sie sich selbst.

Sie musste ihr Verhalten ändern… schließlich standen all ihre Jahre der Ausbildung und ihre Zukunft als anerkannter Heiler auf dem Spiel. Sie musste Kíli jetzt als einen Patienten sehen, nicht mehr. Sie würde sich gemäß der Wünsche seines Bruders um ihn kümmern, und dann an den ihr angemessenen Platz in den Hallen der Lehrlinge zurückkehren.

Ihre gemeinsame Nacht vor dem Feuer war nur das Ergebnis eines Fiebertraums, entschied sie. Vielleicht nur ein flüchtiges Techtelmechtel, aus der Gelegenheit heraus, angenehm für nur eine Nacht. Wie sonst sollte sie es sehen? Mit diesem Gedanken stieg eine Welle von Ärger auf sich selbst in ihr auf. Wie hatte sie ihm so leicht verfallen können?

Nun, es war passiert. In ihrem Herzen wünschte sie sich, sie wäre die Art von Mädchen, die so eine gewagte und unverschämte Wahl treffen könnte.

 _Ich kann das nicht sein_ , sagte ihr eine kleine, leise Stimme. Wer auch immer den Bruder des Königs auserwählte, müsste viel anmutiger sein, reiner vor allem, ein besseres Benehmen haben, besser sein in… einfach allem.

Doch sie war nichts davon, und sich das einzugestehen war schmerzhaft.

Mit diesem Gedanken wrang sie ihr Haar aus und gestattete sich keine weiteren ausschweifenden Badefreuden und vor allem keine weiteren Tränen.

Verwundete Soldaten, das wusste sie, hatten ständig kurze Schwärmereien für die Heilerinnen und stellten ihnen nach. Es gab genügend Winkelzüge, die ein Mädchen unternehmen konnte, um dem aus dem Wege zu gehen – den Burschen zu meiden, indem sie die Schichten tauschte, die Zuteilung zu einer Abteilung wechselte…

Aber einem Prinzen?

 _Ja. Allerdings!_ Sobald sie aus dem Dienst in den königlichen Gemächern entlassen wurde und sich wieder in der Krankenhalle melden würde, würde sie um Zuteilung zu den Geburtsräumen bitten. Schließlich hatte sie in den Ered Luin genug über die Behandlungsweisen bei schwierigen Geburten gelernt. Sie trocknete ihr Haar mit einem Badetuch, blickte noch einmal auf die kristalldurchzogenen Steinmetzarbeit in dem Baderaum… und erkannte einmal mehr, wie schrecklich fehl am Platze sie war.

 _Oh, Kíli_ … dachte Nÿr für einen letzten Moment und bereute in ihrem Herzen Gefühle, die sie sich einfach niemals zugestehen konnte.

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf über sich selbst und kleidete sich wieder an, saubere Hosen und eine Bluse im Blau der Heiler und die typische Weste darüber. _Ich bin ein Heilerlehrling, schlicht und einfach_ , sagte sie sich.

Und wenn es ihm wieder besser ging, fürchtete sie, würde der Prinz sie auch als nichts anderes sehen.

* * *

Mit heftigem Herzklopfen, gepeinigt von einem weiteren Albtraum von Spinnen und Orks erwachte Kíli zum zweiten Mal, nur um das Geräusch von plätscherndem Wasser zu hören, gefolgt von der sanften Berührung eines warmen, feuchten Tuchs auf seiner Stirn, und dem berauschenden Duft von dampfendem Athelas. Bierfässer und der Rauch von Holzfeuer… die Erinnerung an bessere Tage, längst vergangen. Sie lullte ihn beinahe wieder in den Schlaf.

Doch da waren ihre Hände, die behutsam seine Wangen berührten und tröstend über seine Brauen strichen. _Oh, Mädel_ … Er wusste, dass sie es war – die süße Heilerin Nÿr. _Die Meine… und doch nicht Mein. Sie wird niemals die Meine sein_. Er biss die Kiefer zusammen gegen den Drang, sein Gesicht gegen ihre Hand zu schmiegen, seine Lippen auf die Innenseite ihres Handgelenkes zu pressen. _Was würde ich nur darum geben, für dieses Mädchen in meinem Leben…_

Doch als er sich schließlich rührte, wandte er sich ab von ihr, und seine Gedanken wurden finster. Sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient als einen verbitterten alten Krieger, die nicht mal im Stande war, jemals auch nur seines Bruders Land zu verlassen.

''Seid Ihr wach?'' flüsterte sie.

Er öffnete ein wenig die Augen und sah sie – die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Mädchens, dass er nun vergessen musste.

Sie sah ihn mit den Augen eines Heilers an, sachlich und kühl, konzentriert auf ihre Aufgabe. Sie untersuchte seine Augen, fühlte die Temperatur seiner Haut, richtete die Decke um ihn.

 _Mahal_ , erkannte er, als ihm klar wurde, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. _Dann weiß sie es auch. Sie weiß, dass sie nicht bleiben kann._ Unerklärlich, doch es schmerzte ihn weitaus tiefer, als er vermutet hatte.

Gereizt zerrte er einen Arm unter der Decke hervor und rieb sich am Ohr, als ob das helfen würde, seinen Kopf klar zu kriegen. Wieso war alles so verdammt konfus, wenn das Fieber kam?

Ihr nüchterner Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass sie seinen Zustand beurteilte. Und da war er wieder, dieser süße Schwung ihrer Hüften… sie schob eine Schale mit Athelas näher, und fächelte den Dampf über ihn.

Er ließ seine Hand auf die Decken fallen, als die plötzliche Anspannung sich in einen verwirrenden Strudel von Enttäuschung und Erleichterung gleichermaßen auflöste. Nach einigen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzügen sah er auf. Das Ende ihres Zopfes, diesmal noch leicht feucht, hing ganz nahe bei seiner Hand, und ganz instinktiv strich er erneut darüber.

Sie erstarrte.

''Sag' mir, was Du denkst,'' bat er sie leise.

Für einen endlosen Moment sagte sie nichts. Er sah ihr in die Augen und ihre Blicke ruhten aufeinander.

''Ich werde mein Bestes tun, als Heiler, '' sagte sie schließlich, und ihre Worte hörten sich einstudiert an. Doch als sie sich abwandte, klang ihre Stimme bekümmert. ''Ich bin kein angemessener Partner für Euch, Kíli. Ihr wisst das. Ganz Thal weiß das.'' Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso sah er das nicht ein? ''Ich versichere Euch, die Gerüchte über mich sind nicht vergessen.''

Er fühlte, wie seine Augenbrauen verblüfft emporschossen, und er zwang sein benebeltes Gehirn, vernünftig zu funktionieren. ''Ich dachte, ich bin derjenige…'' brachte er hervor. ''Unzureichend für ein Mädchen wie Dich.''

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an.

Das beruhigte den Teil von ihm, der sich von ihrer Kühle und Zurückhaltung getroffen fühlte. ''Ich hatte so gehofft, dass all dies vorbei wäre…'' Er versuchte, es leichthin auszusprechen und die Verzweiflung über den Fluch, den er mit sich trug abzuschütteln, doch seine Worte kamen schmerzerfüllt heraus. Er ließ ein wenig ärgerlich den Atem heraus. ''Ist es aber nicht.''

Ihre schönen grünen Augen waren voller hervor quellender Tränen, und sie schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein,'' bestätigte sie, '' ist es nicht.'' Dennoch weinte sie nicht um ihn, sie gab den Tränen nicht nach.

 _Oh mein tapferes Mädchen_. ''Mahal…'' murmelte er. ''Ich will Dich nicht verlieren.'' Er fühlte es tief in seinem Herzen, war sich aber nur halb bewusst, dass irgendetwas ihn veranlasst hatte, es laut auszusprechen.

''Mein Herr,'' sagte sie zweifelnd. ''Ich würde mir nicht anmaßen, dass eine Nacht der…''

''Nein,'' unterbrach er sie, er fühlte plötzlich eine ungewöhnliche tief sitzende Angst und versuchte, aufzustehen. ''Das war keine flüchte, einmalige Sache. Du,'' sagte er und sah ihr fest in die Augen, ''bist niemand, den man benutzt und wieder wegwirft. Nicht für mich.'' Er schluckte hart, und erwartete nun die Worte zu hören, vor denen er sich die ganze Zeit so gefürchtet hatte. _Das ist zu viel. Ich verstehe es nicht._

''Und hör' auf, mich Herr zu nennen.'' Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Wispern.

''Legt Euch wieder hin und ruht Euch aus. Ihr seid krank…'' Ihr Arm war um ihn geschlungen und sie legte ihn behutsam wieder auf sein Kissen, und er ließ sie es tun – alles, wenn es nur bedeutete, dass sie nahe bei ihm blieb. Er konnte sogar den frischen Duft von Seife und Salbei-Öl wahrnehmen, ihre sanfte Stärke spüren…

Sie beruhigte ihn, ein Daumen strich zärtlich über seine Stirn. Seine Lider wurden plötzlich ganz schwer und er hob eine Augenbraue ein Stück, überrascht von der Wirkung.

Und dann war er wieder eingeschlafen.

* * *

Als Kíli zum dritten Mal erwachte, war er aufgeschreckt vom Geräusch eines Andranges vor der Tür seiner Kammer. Er setzte sich auf, und sein Instinkt aufzuspringen stand im Widerstreit mit dem völligen Fehlen von Kraft und Gleichgewicht.

Und anstatt seine Decken von sich zu werfen und nach seinem Schwert zu greifen, erschöpfte er sich schlicht bei dem Versuch, all seine Kräfte gut genug zusammen zu nehmen, um einfach nur aufrecht zu sitzen.

Und da war Nÿr, die die Tür öffnete, vor der sich ein großer, glänzender Rabe fand, der herein hüpfte, und dann auf eine Stuhllehne flog.

''Oh,'' hörte Kíli sie hervorstoßen, und ein Teil seines Gehirns fragte sich, ob das ein Bruchstück eines abwegigen, sonderbaren Fiebertraums war.

''Hen-Hen… Hen-Hen…'' Der Rabe schien sich vor dem Mädchen zu verbeugen, so wie ein Jungvogel sich einem Alten fügen würde. Dann beäugte er Kíli. ''König befehligt Raben Prinz in die große Halle,'' krächzte der Rabe und behielt Kíli mit festem Blick im Auge.

''Jetzt?'' fragte Nÿr den Vogel. ''Es geht ihm nicht sehr gut. Es wäre besser wenn…''

''Jetzt,'' antwortete der Rabe. ''König sagt jetzt.''

''Jawohl, Herr Vogel,'' lenkte Nÿr ein und machte einen kleinen Knicks. ''Bitte richte Seiner Herrschaft aus, dass sein Bruder da sein wird.

Damit betrachtete der Rabe Kíli noch einmal, dann flog er auf und war aus der Kammer.

Kíli starrte und versuchte immer noch das, was ihm sein fiebriges Gehirn vorgaukelte, von der Wirklichkeit zu trennen.

''Hier, ich kann Euch helfen, Euch fertig zu machen, sagte Nÿr, und entdeckte seine weggeworfene Robe .

Kíli blinzelte sie nur ungläubig an. ''Der Rabe,'' sagte er, und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

''Ja, er hat eine Nachricht von Eurem Bruder überbracht.''

''Aber Du hast ihn verstanden.''

Doch Nÿr schien unbekümmert, als sie die Robe ausschüttelte. ''Raben sind nicht schwer zu…''

''Doch, das sind sie,'' erklärte Kíli mit aufgerissenen Augen. ''Das ist eine ungewöhnliche Gabe. Wirklich ungewöhnlich.''

Sie hielt ihm die Robe hin.

Kíli riss sie ihr aus der Hand, ihre einfache Geste beschämte ihn plötzlich. ''Und seit wann bist Du meine persönliche Pflegerin geworden?''

Er sah, wie ihre Haltung erstarrte. _Mahal_ , er war wirklich ein schrecklich bissiger Griesgram, wenn er sich nicht gut fühlte.

''Es tut mir leid,'' murmelte er und streckte den Arm aus, um ihre Hand zu berühren. ''Ich wollte Dich nicht anfahren. Es ist nur… Ich möchte einen Freund, keine Dienerin.'' Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihren Arm. ''Wenn Du mich haben willst,'' sagte er leise. ''Jetzt wo Du es weißt.''

Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn nun auch für verdorben hielt, unakzeptabel, befallen wie er war, von einer Krankheit, die niemals geheilt werden konnte.

Nÿrs Gesicht war unbewegt, doch ihre Augen blinzelten, als ob sie nachdachte. ''Ich bin nur ein Waisenmädchen, das eine Heilerin werden will,'' sagte sie langsam. ''Niemand würde jemals meine Wahl für Euch ernst nehmen, selbst wenn ich sie aussprechen würde.''

''Ich würde,'' stieß er nachdrücklich hervor. ''Und wenn Du mit Raben sprechen kannst, dann bist Du nicht nur ein Waisenmädchen.''

Dann fügten sich drei weitere Erkenntnisse rasch in seinem benommenen Kopf zusammen. Sie war von Durins Geblüt, und sie würde gejagt werden dafür. Und diese Geschichte mit dem Mann aus Thal, der sie dazu hatte bringen wollen, mit ihm wegzugehen? Das hieß vielleicht, dass jemand anderes es auch wusste und bereits versucht hatte, sie gegen ihren Willen zu verschleppen.

Mahal, wie konnte es sein, dass niemand das gewusst hatte. Die Grauen Berge wollten ihn für eine Heirat… doch Tatsache war, alles was sie brauchten war sie. Allein… ohne eine Sippe, die sie beschützte.

Nicht auszudenken… Nein! Das Entsetzen über das, was ihr geschehen würde, ließ seine Eingeweide gefrieren.

Kíli schlüpfte unter den Decken hervor und wollte stehen, doch stattdessen schwankte er und griff nach dem Bettpfosten, um sich festzuhalten.

Nÿr runzelte die Stirn und langte nach ihm, um ihn zu stützen. ''Ich verstehe nicht.''

Er sah sie an, ihre Augen beinahe auf einer Höhe, und er versuchte zu lächeln. ''Dann ist es umso wichtiger, dass ich es tue.''

..

.

* * *

 **A/N.:** Während der Überarbeitung und Übersetzung haben Summer und ich darüber nachgedacht, wie das Königliche Bad in Erebor aussehen könnte. Da Malachit für das satte Grün von Erebors Gestein das naheliegendste Mineral ist, habe ich mich in meiner Eigenschaft als Hobbygeologe daran gemacht zu recherchieren, was zusammen damit vorkommt. Summer hat sich sehr über die Recherche gefreut. Was ich ermittelt hatte war Folgendes: Malachit kommt hauptsächlich zusammen mit Azurit vor (ein Mineral mit satter königsblauer Farbe), sowie mit Baryt (meist ausgebildet als weiße oder rosafarbene Kristalle), Calcit (weißlich gelb) und mit Bornit, auch Buntkupferkies genannt, welches vielfarbig metallisch glänzt. Dementsprechend prächtig kann das Königliche Bad in Fílis Gemächern aussehen.

An diesem Kapitel haben wir lange gefeilt, und Tallboy gilt diesmal ein besonders großer Dank für seine immer guten Hinweise, falls wir Mädels uns mal verheddern. ;-)

Mahals Segen, Jessie & Summer

.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 14**

Kíli schwankte, durch das Fieber fühlte er sich durchgefroren und wackelig.

''Seid vorsichtig,'' hörte er Nÿr's Stimme, dann fühlte er ihren Arm um seine Taille, und sie stützte ihn, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Trotz eines dumpfen Kopfschmerzes ertappte er sich dabei, dass er schon wieder über ihr Ohr nachdachte…

''Halt still,'' sagte er.

Sie sah ihn irritiert an. ''Was…?''

''Einfach nur…'' er beugte sich näher zu ihr. ''Still.'' Er konnte ihr Haar riechen, frisch gewaschen und so wohlriechend wie Balsa. Er spürte, wie sie ganz leicht zitterte und lehnte sich dann das letzte kleine Stück, dass sie noch trennte, zu ihr. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, schloss die Augen und genoss ihren Duft. Es half ihm, seinen schmerzenden Kopf klar zu kriegen.

''Ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren,'' flüsterte er. ''Will ich auch gar nicht.''

Sie wich nicht zurück, sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. Er dachte, dass sie einlenken würde, doch ihr Gesicht war wie versteinert.

Das war alles mehr, als sie verkraften konnte, wurde Kíli klar. ''Ich bin nur ein einfacher Kerl aus den Ered Luin,'' flüsterte er, und versuchte, sie damit zu beruhigen.

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

Beinahe verlor er wieder das Gleichgewicht. ''Nÿr, ich will, dass das funktioniert…'' er stockte. ''Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass es funktioniert.'' Seine Stimme schien alle Kraft zu verlieren. ''Wenn Du denkst, dass Du mich wieder lieben kannst.''

Sie blinzelte. ''Wie könnte ich Euch nicht lieben?'' Sie sah aus, als wollte sie noch mehr sagen, statt dessen brachte eine ihrer Schultern unter seinen Arm und half ihm, etwas gerader zu stehen. Er streckte sein schlimmes Bein und probierte, ob es ihn tragen würde.

''Mahal,'' er ließ seinen Atem entweichen. ''Die Narbe brennt wie Feuer…'' Er verzog das Gesicht.

Sie stand fest und stützte ihn, bis der Schmerz nachließ.

Einen Moment später konnte Kíli alleine stehen. Sie schätzte ab, ob er das Gleichgewicht würde halten können, und trat dann einen Schritt zurück.

''Siehst Du?'' Er brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande. ''Wir sind gut zusammen.''

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. ''Kíli,'' ihre Stimme war leise. ''In der Minute, in der der Rat das über mich herausfindet…''

''Nein,'' er wollte sie wieder an sich ziehen. ''Mein Bruder ist derjenige, der zählt, und meinen Bruder würde das nicht kümmern.

''Doch der Hof… die Ratsmitglieder!'' Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts.

''Glaub' mir, die wissen das mit dem Elbenmädchen. Im Vergleich dazu verblasst ganz sicher jegliches Gerücht über einen Menschen.''

''Ich bin niemand, Kíli.'' Sie schüttelte den Kopf und streckte hilflos und verwirrt die Hände von sich. ''Ich bin eine Waise ohne jegliche Familie. Ich habe keinerlei Recht zu erwarten…''

''Nÿr, Du hörst, wie die Raben sprechen, ich habe gerade gesehen, wie Du es getan hast.'' Kíli trat vor, um die sich vergrößernde Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überwinden.

''So? Das ist doch nichts… Ich war immer in der Lage…''

Er streckte seine Arme aus und ergriff ihre Hände um sie in ihrer aufkeimenden Panik zu beruhigen. ''Das ist einfach alles, Liebste,'' sagte er leise. ''Es ist der Beweis, dass Du das Blut Durins in Deinen Adern hast.''

Sie starrte ihn an.

''Ich weiß nicht wie,'' sagte er, und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. ''Aber Du entstammst aus Durins Geschlecht, genau wie ich.''

Ihr Gesicht wurde kreidebleich. ''Aber wir… _in der Wachstube_ …''

Ihm wurde klar, dass sie sich jetzt wegen ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht vor dem Feuer sorgte.

Doch Kíli zuckte nur mit den Schultern. ''Rede Dir keine überflüssigen Kummer ein. Wahrscheinlich ist, dass wir mehr als drei Verwandtschaftsgrade auseinander sind. Und mehr brauchen wir nicht. In alten Zeiten haben Cousins dritten und vierten Grades andauernd geheiratet.''

''Wie sollen wir das überhaupt wissen?'' flüsterte sie mit angstgeweiteten Augen.

''An wird es wissen,'' sagte er mit Zuversicht. ''Sie hat alle alten Familienaufzeichnungen. Wir fragen sie einfach… so ganz beiläufig, in einer was-ist-los-bei-den-Raben Art und Weise.''

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

Kíli wurde plötzlich ganz flau im Magen. Er sah auf ihre Hände, die er in seinen hielt, und dann in ihr Gesicht. ''Du willst mich nicht?''

Sie sah erschrocken auf und ihre Antwort war, dass sie ihn wieder zu sich heran zog und ihn ganz fest an sich drückte.

Er hörte, wie sie ganz leise schniefte und er küsste ihr Haar, drückte dann seine Stirn an die Ihre und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Sie hatte ein Kämpferherz, aber sie war zu sehr daran gewöhnt, sich hinter ihren Pflichten zu verbergen, und all das musste ihr viel zu schnell gehen und im Grunde unmöglich vorkommen.

''Das hier ist richtig, Nÿr '' sagte er ganz ruhig. ''Ich fühle es tief in meiner Seele. Du hast nicht diese Illusionen über mich wie all jene Hochwohlgeborenen... und bei meiner Ehre, Mädchen, ich würde Dich lieben und beschützen bis zum Ende der Welt.''

''Kíli,'' flüsterte sie. Dann hob sie eine zitternde Hand und berührte seine. Und er spürte, wie sich ihr Atem beruhigte und ihre Furcht langsam verflog.

Dann hörte er ein höfliches Klopfen an der Tür und eine Anfrage der Kammerherren.

''Ich bin auf dem Weg,'' rief Kíli zurück, als sie sich trennten..

Nÿr holte tief Luft. ''Man verlangt nach Dir,'' sagte sie und erinnerte ihn an die bevorstehende Aufgabe.

 _Und Du brauchst Zeit, um nachzudenken,_ erkannte er, als ihm klar wurde, wie durcheinander sie von all dem war. Er nahm erneut ihre Hände und drückte sie zur Beruhigung. Es ermutigte ihn, als er fühlte, dass sie seinen Händedruck erwiderte… und es machte sein Herz ein wenig leichter, als er bemerkte, wie sie ihn mit ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen ansah. Aus einem erneuten Impuls heraus küsste er ihre Hand, um zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte.

Ihr Blick erhellte sich, und da – die Andeutung eines Lächelns, und ihre Finger berührten zärtlich sein Gesicht.

Es genügte.

Schließlich, trotz des Schüttelfrostes und der Kopfschmerzen, begab sich Kíli zu den Kammerherren für ein schnelles Bad und legte frische, dem Hof angemessene Kleider an. Er schaffte es noch, rasch ein Wort mit Frau An zu wechseln, als sie ihm die Ehre erwies, ihm seinen Reif, der seinen Stand als Prinz königlicher Abstammung repräsentierte, auf den Kopf zu setzen.

Vor der Tür traf er auf eine bereitstehende Eskorte in Form einiger Pagen seines Bruders und einiger Mitglieder der königlichen Wache, und er hoffte, dass er besser aussah, als er sich fühlte. Er verbeugte sich zum Dank vor Frau An und ließ die Eskorte vorausgehen.

Doch bevor sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, hörte er die Stimme der Frau seines Bruders, die jemanden bat, sie zum Tee in den Arbeitsraum der Königin zu begleiten – und die Person, die darauf antwortete, war Nÿr.

* * *

Fíli saß still, wie in Stein gemeißelt, und sein finsterer Blick schweifte von seinem Platz auf Erebors gewaltigem Thron durch den Saal. Er hasste gerichtliche Verfahren, doch es war eine Pflicht, vor der er sich nicht drücken würde. Er kannte die Gesetze in- und auswendig, aber wäre er nicht als Thronerbe geboren worden, hätte er sie niemals freiwillig studiert.

Gleichwohl wartete er nun auf die Präsentation des Beweises, der der gesamte Hof beiwohnen, und den ein Jeder damit auch akzeptieren konnte. Das Volk Erebors musste Klarheit darüber haben, dass die Schuld von jemandem eindeutig war, bevor er Gerechtigkeit walten lassen konnte. Das war ein entscheidender Bestandteil einer guten Herrschaft.

''Mein Herr!'' rief eine der Wachen, als ein wilder Schwarm von Raben pfeilschnell einem Kader von Wachen in den Thronsaal voraus flog. Die Vögel wirbelten durch die riesige Halle bis Fíli ein Kommando rief, welches sie veranlasste, sich niederzulassen. Sie flatterten und sträubten das Gefieder, während sie sich an allen möglichen Sitzplätzen hoch unter der steinernen Decke niederließen. Die Wachen marschierten in zwei Reihen in den Saal, und eskortierten eine Gruppe von etwa zehn Zwergen, keiner von ihnen war ein Bewohner Erebors. Die Zwerge, die in Gewahrsam genommen worden waren, wurden vorangetrieben und mehrere Säcke mit Beweisen vor dem König auf den Boden gestellt.

Es war der alte Dwalin, der vortrat, um die Wachen zu befehligen. Auf sein Signal hin bot man den weiblichen Mitgliedern der Gruppe Sitzplätze am Rande an, doch sie entschieden sich, bei den Kerlen zu stehen, und blieben.

Fíli erkannte Yngvli, den Händler, und zwei seiner unerträglichen Töchter. Wie ausgesprochen vorhersehbar! Doch er nahm an, dass Yngvli lediglich ein Strohmann war. Er wettete darauf, dass der eigentlich Schuldige einer der anderen war.

Auf ein Nicken trat eine der Wachen vor und verbeugte sich.

''Die Suche der Raben,'' rief er mit lauter Stimme, ''brachte diese Zwerge aus den Grauen Bergen hervor, sie versteckten Vorräte von Rotstaub-Sprengpulver, einem Sprengstoff, der nach unseren Gesetzen innerhalb von Erebor ausdrücklich verboten ist. Diese Zehn,'' er zeigte auf die Gruppe,'' haben Rückstände davon an ihren Händen und geben zu, wissentlich damit hantiert zu haben''

Fíli nickte. Mit seiner Thorin-Stimme, wie er sie insgeheim nannte, rief er der versammelten Menge zu:

''Zweifelt irgendjemand der Anwesenden dieses, unser Gesetz, an?''

Es war die Gelegenheit, zu widersprechen. Niemand tat es.

''Was ist die Strafe für dieses Verbrechen?'' fragte Fíli.

Einer der Ratssekretäre trat vor. ''Mein Herr, wenn ich höflichst fortfahren darf, in Sachen des Besitzes von verbotenem Sprengstoff ist eine Strafe von 50.000 Goldmünzen von je einer Unze zu zahlen.''

Fíli nickte. ''Irgendjemand, der dieses Urteil anficht?''

Erneut meldete sich niemand zu Wort.

Fíli hob eine Hand, um sein Urteil zu verkünden. ''Die Strafe ist eine Summe von 50.000 Goldmünzen zu je einer Unze.'' Der alte Glóin ließ deutlich erkennen, dass er bereit war, die Zahlung auf der Stelle zu kassieren.

Der Trupp aus den Grauen Bergen blieb stoisch.

 _Das sollten sie sein_ , sagte sich Fíli. Es war ein ziemlich mildes Urteil, und mit Yngvlis Vermögen in der Hinterhand konnten sie sich das gut leisten. _Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig,_ er sah mit stechendem Blick in die Runde.

Neben dem aufgebahrten Leichnam der gefallenen Königlichen Wache standen zwei Zwerge in traditionellen Trauergewändern und ließen erkennen, dass sie den Wunsch hatten, zu sprechen.

Fíli nickte ihnen zu. ''Sprecht, Söhne des Hoskel.''

Beide verbeugten sich respektvoll, dann räusperte sich der Größere der beiden. ''Wir respektieren die Strafe, Mein König, doch wir ersuchen das Gericht: Gilt es hier nicht ein viel größeres Verbrechen zu verurteilen? Unser Vater,'' der Zwerg musste sich unterbrechen als seine Stimmer vor Trauer versagte. Er deutete mit der Hand auf seinen gefallenen Vater. ''Unser Vater liegt hier, tot, Opfer eines Steinschlages, mit Absicht ausgelöst von diesem… diesem…,'' er blickte angewidert auf den Haufen aus den Grauen Bergen, ''…Gesindel! Wir ersuchen das Gericht, diese Verbrecher wegen Mordes zu belangen.''

Fíli hob erneut eine Hand. ''Das Gericht stimmt zu. Wir werden über Euer Ersuchen entscheiden.'' Er sah seine Wachen an. ''Ruft Prinz Kíli, Anführer der Wache Erebors, und den Bogenschützen Skirfir der zweiten Abteilung, als Zeugen. Ruft ebenso den Herrn Rathsvith aus den Grauen Bergen, König der Ered Mithrin.''

Die Wachen salutierten und Bedienstete des Hofes hasteten davon. Ein Raunen von Spekulationen ging durch die Reihen der Anwesenden.

Nach mehreren Beratungen, die deutlich länger als gewöhnlich dauerten , trat einer der Bediensteten vor und verbeugte sich.

''Es wird berichtet, dass Herr Rathsvith leidend ist,'' verkündete er. ''Man wird ihn herunterbringen, doch es wurde gesagt, dass nun sein Cousin Herr Aurvang für ihn sprechen wird.

Fíli verzog keine Mine, er ahnte ziemlich genau, wo sie diesen Herrn Aurvang finden würden. ''Lasst ihn vortreten.''

Fíli sah, dass seine Vermutung völlig richtig war, als einer der wuchtigeren Zwerge aus der Gruppe aus den Grauen Bergen aus seinem Versteck hinter den anderen hervorgebracht wurde.

In diesem Moment eskortierte die Wache zwei Neuankömmlinge durch einen Seiteneingang: Erstens Prinz Kíli, gekleidet in seinen höfischen Gewändern und dem standesgemäßen Reif auf seinem Kopf. Er hinkte leicht und sah erschreckend bleich aus, doch niemand außer einigen wenigen Eingeweihten hatte einen Grund, es etwas anderem als einer geringfügigen Verletzung am Bein zuzuschreiben. Hinter ihm kam als Zweiter ein jüngerer Zwerg in einer einfachen Uniform eines Bogenschützen, er ging an Krücken und ein Bein war dick verbunden und geschient.

Eine steinerne Bank wurde gebracht, damit sich der junge Bogenschütze setzen konnte. Fíli war damit mehr als einverstanden, war es doch eine völlig glaubhafte Entschuldigung für seinen Bruder, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Fíli konnte sehen, dass keiner der Beiden auf den Beinen sein sollte. Er schwor sich, die Angelegenheit zügig voranzutreiben, damit sie beide wieder zurück in ihren Betten gebracht werden konnten.

Dann wurde Herr Rathsvith auf einer Trage in den Saal gebracht, er machte den Eindruck, als sei er absolut besinnungslos.

Fíli winkte den obersten Hofarzt herbei, zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Dann begann die eindringliche Befragung. Zu erst forderte er Prinz Kíli auf, seinen Bericht über den Steinschlag abzugeben. Kíli umriss das Wesentliche und übergab dann das Wort an Skirfir, den einzigen Überlebenden des Vorfalles, der gesund genug war, um zu erscheinen, und der auch der einzige Zeuge war, der die Betreffenden am Ausgangsort des Steinschlages auf dem Berg gesehen hatte.

Skirfir konnte auf drei Zwerge in der Schar aus den grauen Bergen zeigen. ''Diese drei, Mein Herr.'' sagte Skirfir, und deutete auf Aurvang und zwei andere. ''Ohne Zweifel.''

Skirfir wurde entlassen, damit er rasch wieder in die Krankenhalle zurückkehren konnte. Kíli blieb.

''Mein Herr,'' rief der Hofarzt, und bat um die Erlaubnis, zu sprechen.

Fíli nickte.

''Der König der Ered Mithrin wurde vergiftet.'' Der Hofarzt berührte die Lippen des bewusstlosen Königs, dann hielt er einen Finger hoch, er war violett verfärbt. '' _Omrid_ -Trank.''

Die anwesende Menge, die den Geschehnissen folgte reagierte schockiert, in gedämpften Ton wurden Spekulationen ausgetauscht. Der _Omrid_ -Trank, in geeigneter Dosis verabreicht, konnte absolut tödlich sein - und nur der niederträchtigste Verräter würde es wagen, ihn zu verwenden…

Hoch über ihren Köpfen flogen die Raben in heller Aufregung umher.

Einer flog zum Thron herab und schrie seinen Ärger heraus.

Fíli sprang auf und verließ den Podest, auf dem der Thron stand und schritt an die Seite des Königs der Ered Mithrin, um die Sache persönlich in Augenschein zu nehmen. Königsmord war ein Verbrechen, das alle sieben Königreiche äußerst ernst nahmen. Das mussten sie. Und nun wurde das Leben eines anderen Königs, der sich zu Besuch aufhielt, bedroht? Innerhalb Erebors? Untragbar!

Repräsentanten der anderen Königreiche traten vor, um sich ebenfalls mit eigenen Augen zu überzeugen. Die Gesichter der Umstehenden waren starr vor Schreck.

Fíli befahl, dass der König der Ered Mithrin, immerhin sein persönlicher Gast, in die Krankenhalle gebracht wurde, wo man sich seiner annehmen sollte. Außerdem, dass Wachen aufgestellt werden sollten, um seine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Zwei Berater aus den Eisenbergen begleiteten sie.

Dann sprach er leise mit dem alten Jothro aus den Eisenbergen, um sich mit ihm eingehend zu beraten, welches Verbrechen in diesem Fall vorrangig zu verurteilen wäre, als unter den drei Mädchen in der Gruppe aus den Grauen Bergen ein Streit ausbrach. Offensichtlich beschuldigte eine die beiden anderen, in der Hoffnung, selbst als unschuldig betrachtet zu werden.

Die Königliche Wache trennte die drei und entdeckten mehrere Fläschchen des giftigen Trankes in der Rocktasche von Yngvlis jüngerer Tochter. Sie kreischte, sie sei unschuldig und rief Aurvang um Hilfe.

Und das war der Moment, in dem Aurvang die Angelegenheiten vereinfachte, indem er sein Schwert zog, und den König von Erebor in seinen eigenen Hallen bedrohte.

Er baute sich vor Fíli auf, sein zweischneidiges Breitschwert in den Händen. ''Verflucht sei das Haus Durins,'' brüllte er. ''Verschwörer!'' Er fügte noch einen hässlichen Fluch auf Khuzdul hinzu , der mehr Ork-artig klang als nach Zwerg.

Fíli trat vom alten Jothro zurück und begrüßte tatsächlich die Herausforderung eines Kampfes. Das war endlich ein Verbrechen, was er ohne große Überlegungen bestrafen konnte.

''Ich verlange nach Eurem Blut,'' knurrte Aurvang. ''Und dem Blut all Eurer Kinder!''

Die Königlichen Wachen sahen erst Kíli an, dann Dwalin. Beide sahen finster drein, rührten sich aber nicht. Die Wachen blieben daraufhin ruhig stehen.

Der König konnte seine eigene Schlacht schlagen.

Fíli nahm zwei Schritt Abstand zu allen anderen, für einen Kampf benötigte er Raum. ''Aus welchem Grund? Was hat das Haus Durins Dir angetan?''

Aurvangs Hände schlossen sich fester um den Griff seines Schwertes. ''Ihr habt Gondor im Krieg unterstützt. Ihr unterstützt es immer noch.''

Fíli machte drei weitere Schritte. ''Und Ihr habt Mordor unterstützt, nicht wahr? Ihr mögt es nicht, dass sich die Welt verändert hat, Aurvang. Doch das hat sie.''

''Hat sie das? Wir Zehn,'' er deutete mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung auf die anderen, ''haben es geschafft, das Abkommen mit Gondor zu verhindern.'' Er schnaubte vor Wut und fletschte die Zähne wie ein Ork. ''Ich sage es Euch: Mordors Legionen werden sich wieder erheben.''

Fíli verlangsamte seine Schritte. ''Und das Haus Durins wir ihnen immer standhaft entgegentreten.''

Aurvang lachte bloß und machte einen Schritt auf den König zu. ''Dann werdet ihr dafür bezahlen.''

''Die Strafe dafür, Aurvang,'' rief Fíli mit lauter Stimme, damit ihn jeder hören konnte, ''eine Klinge gegen den König innerhalb Erebors zu ziehen, ist der Tod!''

Aurvang gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich. ''Ihr steht hier ohne jegliche Waffen.''

Fíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und König unter dem Berge, zog seine Doppelschwerter mit einem metallischen Klirren aus ihrer verborgenen Scheide.

''Niemals,'' sagte er, und hielt die beiden Klingen in Bereitschaft.

Aurvang schäumte und hob sein Breitschwert, um zuzuschlagen, sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut.

Fíli, König von Erebor parierte mit Leichtigkeit sieben Schwerthiebe von Aurvang, der sich ganz offensichtlich seines Angriffes sehr sicher fühlte. Allerdings war es für alle Umstehenden klar zu erkennen, dass der Anführer der Steinfüße einem Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht nicht das Wasser reichen konnte. Wie ein Schwertmeister seinen Schüler ließ er das Großmaul seine Kräfte erproben.

Der jedoch meinte es durchaus ernst. Er hob sein Schwert für einen achten Schlag, eine Rückhand. ''Ich schlag' Euch den Kopf ab!'' verkündete Aurvang mit hasserfüllter Stimme, als er zum Angriff ausholte, Fíli trat einfach zurück und der Steinfuß verlor das Gleichgewicht, als sein wuchtiger Hieb ins Leere ging und der Schwung ihn beinahe vornüber riss. Er konnte sich gerade noch fangen, sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. ''Und dann,'' brüllte er,'' verlange ich die Köpfe Eurer gesamten verfluchten Sippe!''

Am Rande des Geschehens zogen sowohl Kíli als auch Dwalin zweifelnd ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

Fíli entschied eindeutig, dass er genug hatte, nutzte den Vorteil und die Bresche, die ihm Aurvang bot, für eine Folge von unerbittlichen, rasch aufeinander folgenden Abwärtshieben mit beiden Schwertern. Aurvang hatte Mühe, sie zu parieren, und trat dabei so schnell rückwärts, dass er um ein Haar über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Das Klirren der Schwerter schallte hell und in schneller Abfolge durch die Königliche Halle, bis Fíli Aurvang das Schwert mit einem blitzschnellen seitlichen Hieb aus der Hand schlug, und die Klinge in hohem Bogen durch die Luft segelte. Den Zuschauern verschlug es hörbar den Atem, dann standen sie starr und totenstill, als das Schwert auf den Boden krachte und mit einem metallischen Scheppern quer durch die halbe Halle schlitterte.

Aurvang machte noch zwei Schritte rückwärts, schüttelte seine leere Schwerthand, keuchte und rang nach Atem.

Fíli rückte mit festen Schritten vorwärts, die Schwerter bereit und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war hart wie Stein.

Aurvang duckte sich und gab ein gefährliches Grollen von sich, dann war plötzlich eine kleine Kampfaxt in seiner Hand und er war erneut zum Angriff bereit.

Fíli gab ihm keine Chance – seine Augen blitzten bei dieser letzten Beleidigung, und seine Doppelklingen wirbelten mühelos in drei schnellen Schwüngen: der erste schlug Aurvang die erhobene Waffe aus der Hand, Blut spritzte durch die Luft. Der Zweite traf ihn mit der flachen Seite einer Klinge von oben auf den Kopf. Der Kopf des Steinfußes flog nach links unten. Fíli wirbelte herum und führte sein anderes Schwert mit einem wuchtigen Schwung in Richtung der Rückseite von Aurvangs ungeschütztem Hals.

Es traf mit großer Genauigkeit und einem deutlich hörbaren Geräusch genau das untere Ende des Halses, gleich über den Schultern.

Aurvang sackte zusammen und fiel auf die Knie, dann seitwärts, wie eine leblose Puppe und blieb auf der Seite liegen.

Einen Moment später rollte Fíli den Verräter mit dem Stiefel gegen dessen Schulter auf den Rücken. Der Hals hatte einen deutlich unnatürlichen Winkel.

Aurvang lag, tot… die Axt Hand völlig zertrümmert, und eine kleine Blutlache sickerte aus der klaffenden Wunde, wo Der König säuberlich das Rückenmark durchtrennt hatte.

Fíli bohrte seinen Blick in die Augen der restlichen Leute aus dem Haufen aus den Grauen Bergen, seine blauen Augen waren stahlhart.

''Sonst noch jemand?'' fragte er, und konnte seine Rage kaum zurückhalten.

Ausnahmslos alle, die in der Halle versammelt waren gaben nicht einen Ton von sich. Die Leute aus den Grauen Bergen standen regungslos.

Schuldig! Die ganze Bande!

''Nun hört mein Urteil,'' sagte e zu ihnen. ''Ihr seid auf ewig aus dem Berg und den Ländern Erebors verbannt,'' Filis Wut und Abscheu ließen ihn mehr wie seinen Onkel Thorin klingen als ihm bewusst war. ''Per Erlass!'' Er hatte genug von dem, was Recht und Gesetz war, und als König er konnte anordnen, was immer er wollte. Er drehte sich um, stelzte, immer noch vor Wut kochend, zurück zu seinem Thron, und warf seine Schwerter einem Pagen zu, damit dieser sie säuberte.

''Der Wache von Erebor sei verkündet, dass ein jeder von diesen Verurteilten, der in unsere Länder zurückkehrt, augenblicklich hinzurichten ist,'' befahl er. Er wandte sich wieder den verbleibenden neun Verbrechern zu. ''Alle Rechte und Begünstigungen sind hiermit widerrufen. Ihr habt eine Stunde, um zu verschwinden.''

''Mein Herr,'' verlangte jemand, eindeutig eine weibliche Stimme. Es war Yngvlis ältere Tochter. Sie drängelte sich durch die anderen und eilte nach vorne, nur zögerlich unterstützt von Yngvli selbst.

''Was ist mit mir?'' rief sie. ''Ich bin unschuldig, und ich habe einen Heiratsantrag an den Rat gerichtet, der Euch nun seit über einer Woche vorliegt.'' Sie hob ihre Röcke und lief auf den König zu. Es war klar, was ihre Absicht war.

Einen Moment später hatte Fíli ein gefährlich aussehendes langes Messer in der Hand, welches er in schierer Wut gezogen hatte. Er hatte endgültig die Nase voll von diesen Idioten.

Die Dame hielt inne, als ob ihr plötzlich bewusst geworden war, dass ihr eigener Hals auf dem Spiel stand.

''Ihr seid keine Unschuldige,'' knurrte er und hatte seien Zorn kaum unter Kontrolle. Seine Stimme wurde lauter. ''Ihr gehört zu einem Abschaum , der heute das Leben von _zwei_ Königen bedroht hat.'' Er machte eine Pause. Es gab erschrockenes Geflüster in der umstehenden Menge, aber niemand hätte mit ihr tauschen mögen, nicht jetzt. Sie war eine Verbrecherin und Manipulantin und eines Platzes unter wahren Zwergen nicht würdig.

''Euer Antrag,'' fuhr er fort, und betete es ihr nochmal vor, ''ist ein widerrufenes Recht und Privileg, enthalten in der Kategorie _alle_.'' Er durchbohrte sie fast mit seinem wütenden Blick. Es kümmerte ihn wenig, dass seine Antwort sie als Schwachkopf abstempelte, er war nicht in der Stimmung, sich einem mit solchen Narren abzugeben.

Damit winkte er Kíli und stampfte durch die Tür zu den Königlichen Gemächern aus der Halle. Er überließ der Königlichen Wache, seine Anordnung auszuführen, die Bande vor die Tür zu setzen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie Erebor verließen. Er wusste, dass sie ihnen folgen und über jede ihrer Bewegungen Bericht erstatten würden. Er wusste ebenfalls, dass Glóin sicherstellen würde, dass Yngvli die 50.000 Goldmünzen zahlte, bevor er ging.

Doch dann blieb er unmittelbar am Anfang des privaten Durchganges stehen, steckte das lange Messer wieder in die Scheide und wartete, dass ihn sein Bruder einholte.

Sein durchdringender Blick war unnachgiebig genug, dass die Wachen, die ihn eskortierten einen Schritt zurück machten, und auch seinen Pagen jagte er einen ordentlichen Schrecken ein. Sie machten, dass sie weg kamen.

Kíli hinkte neben ihn und Fíli legte einen Arm um seinen Bruder, um ihm weiter zu helfen. ''Es geht mir gut,'' beharrte Kíli leise.

''Du hast geschwankt, wo Du da gesessen hast,'' grummelte Fíli. ''Ich konnte es aus dem Augenwinkel sehen. Verflucht ablenkend!''

Und gemeinsam gingen sie schweigend den Weg zurück in die Königlichen Gemächer.

..

.

* * *

 **Fußnote** : _omrid_ = Tod (in Khuzdul)

 **A/N:** Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, und wenn es gefallen hat wäre ein Feedback wirklich nett. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Jessie  & Summer, und wie immer ein dickes Dankeschön an Tallboy.


	15. Kapitel 15

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 15**

Nÿr saß als einziger Gast an einem großen runden, ordentlichen gedeckten Tisch beim Tee mit der Königin. Frau An besaß die klassische Schönheit einer Zwergendame, mit einer schmalen Nase und einer Fülle von üppigen, rotbraunen Locken. Hier mit ihr zu sitzen war wirklich ein bisschen schwindelerregend, aber es brachte auch Einblicke in einige sehr aufschlussreiche Familienstammbäume, welche den einen Namen offenbarten, den Nÿrs Pflegemutter wusste und ihr mitgeteilt hatte: den ihrer Großmutter mütterlicherseits, Nâl.

''Meine Pflegemutter hat nie viel über meine Mutter erzählt,'' sagte Nÿr, und achtete sehr darauf, ganz gerade und anständig zu sitzen. ''Nur, dass sie verletzt war und im Sterben lag… und Ruby bat, sich meiner anzunehmen. Sie konnte ihr noch mitteilen, mein Name sei Nÿr, und dass sie mich nach ihrer Mutter Nâl genannt hatte.''

Die Königin zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. ''Das ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name,'' sie zeigte auf Nâls Eintrag auf dem Stammbaum vor ihnen auf dem Tisch – eine Tochter dritter Generation des jüngeren Sohnes von Nain dem Zweiten, geboren in Erebor etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie Fundin, der ihr entfernter Cousin war. Da war auch der Name von Nâls Ehemann Hrolf verzeichnet, sowie das Datum ihrer Hochzeit im Jahre 2768. Zwei Jahre bevor der Drache über Erebor hergefallen war. Doch die Linie endete an diesem Punkt.

''Wenn ihr hier seid, dann muss Eure Großmutter zwangsläufig dem Angriff des Drachen entkommen sein,'' schloss An mit einem Lächeln. ''Und das heißt, dass es wahrscheinlich anderswo Aufzeichnungen gibt – Balin erzählte mir von einem Archiv in Khelethur. Ich kann dem obersten Archivar schreiben… viele der Überlebenden haben ihre Familiengeschichte als Testament hinterlassen.''

Nÿr konnte es kaum fassen. ''Meine Herrin,'' sie schüttelte den Kopf und war kaum in der Lage Worte zu finden – sie konnte nur daran denken, wie absolut unwahrscheinlich das alles war – und wie viel Ärger das alles bedeutete.

An legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. ''Mein Kind, Ihr könnt die Raben sprechen hören. Allein das ist der Beweis, den man braucht, um zu erkennen, dass ihr eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht seid. Egal wie entfernt, Ihr habt Familie hier und einen ehrenvollen Platz – genau wie mein Wort, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass man Euch beschützen wird.''

Nÿr zweifelte immer noch. ''Meine Herrin… ich bin nur ein Heilerlehrling.'' Sie hielt inne und rang nach Worten.

An lächelte nur, schenkte Tee nach und ließ ihr Zeit zum nachdenken.

''Ich muss meine Studien beenden,'' sagte Nÿr leise. ''Ich habe noch ein Jahr, ich will eine Heilerin und Arzt werden... ich will nicht…'' Plötzlich fiel es Nÿr schwer zu entscheiden, was sie sie wollte und was sie nicht wollte, und schon gar nicht, ob sie irgendetwas davon der Königin von Erebor offenbaren sollte. ''Ich will keine Schwierigkeiten verursachen, keinem hier. Und ich will nicht von meinen Klassenkameraden getrennt werden. ..''

An sah sie an und wog ihre Worte genau ab.

''Das macht durchaus Sinn,'' sagte sie schließlich und nickte. ''Mein werter Herr Gemahl mag eine eigene Meinung haben, wie Euch wohl bereits aufgefallen ist – doch Eure Anonymität hat Euch so lange geschützt – es ist vernünftig, sie Euch auch weiterhin beschützen zu lassen.''

Nÿr nickte und senkte den Blick, sie war dankbar, dass die Königin sie verstand, sie war jedoch ehrlich erstaunt bei der Idee, dass ausgerechnet der König auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an sie verschwenden würde.

''In der Zwischenzeit… vielleicht weiß Glóin etwas über Nâl,'' sagte An, tief in Gedanken versunken. ''Oder sogar Dwalin...''

Doch bevor sich Nÿr irgendeinen Reim darauf machen konnte, wie die genannten ehrbaren Zwerge irgendetwas mit einem niederen Lehrling wie ihr zu tun haben könnten, erschien einer der Kammerherren mit Neuigkeiten.

Und dann endete ihre Arbeit abrupt, als auch noch Fílis drei junge Pagen, völlig außer Atem, herein stürzten, und von den Geschehnissen am Hofe berichteten… einschließlich einer Todesdrohung gegen die königlichen Kinder, gefolgt von der spektakulären Hinrichtung des Angreifers durch den König selbst.

Frau An wurde kreidebleich, sprang alarmiert auf und stürmte davon, um nach ihren Kindern zu sehen.

Nÿr folgte ihr. Die Königlichen Kinderzimmer waren vor vielen Generationen erbaut worden und waren mit die sichersten Orte tief im Inneren des Berges.

Die drei Jüngsten der Königin kamen gerannt und versammelten sich um ihre Mutter, und in einem Alkoven weiter hinten im Raum, der, bestückt mit Bücherregalen als Bibliothek diente, sah Nÿr den ältesten Sohn von seinem Stuhl an seinem Schultisch aufstehen. Sein Lehrer sah beunruhigt aus.

Nÿr sah zur Seite, sie spürte eine Art von Leeregefühl, unerklärlich und wehmütig, fast wie Neid, auf die ungezwungen offene Liebe zwischen der Königin und ihrem Reichtum an Kindern, als die Kleinen drauflos plapperten, um sie herum tobten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Sie hatte nichts dergleichen erlebt, als sie selbst aufwuchs, und der Gedanke einer eigenen Familie hatte sich ihr verboten, bei allem, was über sie erzählt wurde. Nicht lange, und die drei Jüngsten waren wieder auf und davon und auf dem Weg zu den Kindermädchen, die von der Herrin den Hinweis bekommen hatten, die Kinder so gut sie konnten abzulenken. Offensichtlich musste eine besondere Kiste mit Spielzeug gefunden werden, und mehr war nicht nötig, die drei jungen Zwerge auf die Jagd danach zu schicken.

''Was ist los, Mutter?'' Der älteste Sohn der Königin stand jetzt gleich hinter ihr. Er nickte Nÿr kurz respektvoll zu, den Blick seiner Mutter traf er jedoch mit sorgenvollem Gesicht. Der Junge war eine vollkommene Mischung seiner Königlichen Eltern, hatte das gleiche blonde Haar wie sein Vater, und, obwohl er sich noch im Wachstum befand, hatte er um die Schultern gerade genug zugelegt, um die typischen Proportionen eines Kindes hinter sich zu lassen und die ersten Züge eines Erwachsenen zu zeigen. Nÿr konnte sich vorstellen, dass er in wenigen Jahren genauso groß wie sein Onkel sein würde.

''Angelegenheiten des Hofes… sei wachsam, Fjalar.'' Nÿr sah, wie die Königin ihrem Sohn die Hand auf den Arm legte und der Junge nickte, er spürte, dass etwas Ernstes im Gange war. Es war klar, dass er es gewohnt war, der Beschützer seiner jüngeren Geschwister zu sein.

Und dann deutete Lärm in den äußeren Gemächern darauf hin, dass die Königlichen Brüder zurückgekehrt waren. Frau An wirbelte herum und eilte zurück, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen, und Nÿr stürzte hinterher.

Fíli hatte Blut auf seinen Gewändern. Kíli war beinahe grau vor Erschöpfung. Zusammen nahmen An und Nÿr ihnen ihre Kronen ab und halfen beim Ablegen der höfischen Roben, um diese den Kammerherren zu übergeben.

Nÿr hatte Glück, Kíli in seine Kammer zu bugsieren war relativ einfach. Im Raum hinter ihnen tobte der König, für seinen immer noch andauernden Wutausbruch benötigte er ein Publikum, um sich Luft zu machen. Sie hatte außerdem das Gefühl, dass er augenblicklich wieder seine Schwerter ziehen würde, wenn jemand auch nur die Andeutung einer weiteren Bedrohung gegen seine Kinder machen würde.

''Keine Sorge,'' Kíli verzog das Gesicht, als er sich völlig erschöpft auf seiner Bettkante niederließ. ''An weiß schon, wie sie ihn wieder beruhigen kann.'' Er ließ sich dankbar auf die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen, während Nÿr seine Stiefel wegstellte und seine Überkleider beiseite legte.

Sie zog die Decken über ihn und fühlte seien Stirn. Er war schon wieder ganz heiß. Viel zu heiß. Sie holte den letzten _Athelas_ -Aufguss und badete damit sein Gesicht. Dann schlug sie die Decke von seinem Bein zurück, um nach der alten Vernarbung zu sehen. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz darauf und prägte sich das Erscheinungsbild genau ein, die Verfärbung, die Schwellung. Vielleicht gab es alte Aufzeichnungen in den Archiven über ähnliche Fälle von solchen Verletzungen.

Aus diesem Grund bemerkte sie die weitere Person in der Kammer gar nicht, bis Kílis Königlicher Bruder direkt neben ihr stand, und sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zog.

Sie sah auf, und schlagartig wurde ihr klar, das da ihr König(!) stand, in nichts weiter als seinen Hosen, allerdings war seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Besorgnis auf den völlig erschöpften Zwerg gerichtet, der da im Bett steckte.

''Wie geht es ihm?''

Sie stand einfach nur da, völlig erstarrt, und wusste nicht, ob sie sich jetzt verbeugen oder ihre Augen bedecken sollte. Der König war augenscheinlich genauso fit wie jeder der jüngeren Krieger. Auf seinen Oberarmmuskeln trug er deutlich die blaue Tätowierung des Siegels eines Meisters der Schwertschmiedekunst. Es war eine sehr vertrauliche Angelegenheit, dieses zu sehen, und sie hatte plötzlich keine Ahnung, welchem Protokoll in so einem Fall zu folgen war.

''In diesem Moment bin ich niemand anderes als sein Bruder,'' sagte er sanft, seine Wut war offenbar inzwischen völlig verraucht. Er sah sie eindringlich an. ''Sagt mit einfach, wie es ihm geht.''

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, doch dann besann sie sich auf ihre Pflicht, um ihre Entgeisterung über die Situation zu verbergen. ''Es geht ihm deutlich schlechter. Die Kräuter haben etwas geholfen, aber das Fieber ist wieder da. Ich denke, es ist höher. Die Vernarbung ist wieder ganz bleich, und die Schwellung rund um sein Knie hat sich mehr als verdoppelt. Es ist, als ob das Gelenk entzündet ist…''

Fíli nickte und sah sehr ernst aus. Er streckte die Hand aus, um seinem Bruder die Stirn zu fühlen. ''Er hat immer eine Fieberspitze, nach Sonnenuntergang am Durins-Tag.''

Nÿr sah auf. Das musste etwa jetzt zu dieser Zeit sein.

''Und nichts, was wir je versucht haben, kann es aufhalten.''

''Nicht mal das _Athelas_?''

Kílis Augen öffneten sich ein wenig, und sein tränender, fiebriger Blick war fest auf seinen Bruder gerichtet.

''Nicht wirklich,'' sagte Fíli. ''Er wäre beinahe gestorben, vor all diesen Jahren.'' Er drehte sich herum und sah Nÿr an, dann seufzte er. ''Wir werden eine ziemlich grauenvolle Nacht haben,'' sagte er. ''Und dann wird das Fieber kurz vor Sonnenaufgang einfach verschwinden.''

Sie überdachte den Verlauf des Fiebers, dann verstand sie. ''Weil es ein Fluch ist, und keine Krankheit.''

Fíli nickte. ''Weil es ein Fluch ist.''

Nÿr sah, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu etwas Vielschichtigerem veränderte: Sorge, Schuld, Angst sogar… ein König musste hunderte von Dingen haben, um die er sich sorgen musste, soviel wurde ihr klar. Und für mehr als achtzig Jahre hatte Fíli genauso mit den Fluch leben müssen, wie es sein Bruder getan hatte.

Sie beobachtete, wie er die Decken zurecht rückte, sich dann auf die Bettkante setzte und sich herab beugte, um die Stirn seines Bruders mit seiner zu berühren. Kíli zog eine Hand unter der Decke hervor und Fíli ergriff sie.

Eine leichte Berührung an ihrer Schulter veranlasste Nÿr, sich umzuwenden. Frau An winkte ihr, sich zurückzuziehen. In aller Stille folgte sie der Königin, die sie in die Familienräume führte und sich umdrehte, um die Tür zu Kílis Kammer hinter sich zu schließen. Doch nicht bevor Nÿr noch sehen konnte, dass der König seinen Bruder in die Arme genommen hatte und ihn an sich drückte. Zwei einfache Krieger, im Schmerz vereint.

''Sie wurden Seite an Seite zu Pflicht und Ehre erzogen,'' sagte An ohne jegliche Umschweife. ''Zusammen sind sie das Herz und die Seele dieses Berges.'' Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Nÿr erkannte einen leidenschaftlichen, unerschütterlichen Beschützerinstinkt in den Augen der Königin.

Dann hob die Königin eine Augenbraue, leichte Ironie spielte in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. ''Sie sind auch sein Temperament und seine Sturheit.'' Sie lächelte, als ob das ein Scherz sei, während sie Nÿr unterhakte und mit ihr den Weg in den großen Wohnraum der Familie fortsetzte.

''Aber sind sie nicht auch nur sie selbst?'' bemerkte Nÿr. ''Wie es aussieht, sind sie einfach nur zwei Brüder, liebenswert und wirklich… ziemlich verletzlich.''

An nickte. ''Ja, das sind sie. Doch ich denke, dieses Wissen ist einzig und allein für Dich und mich bestimmt. Und möglicherweise noch Iri, eines Tages. Und vielleicht eure eigene Tochter, wenn ihr sie habt.''

Nÿr starrte. Sie war ein bisschen schockiert über die Mutmaßungen der Königin.

An lächelte nur. ''Sie sind ungehobelt und raubeinig, diese Beiden, wenn sie draußen in den Hallen unterwegs sind. Söhne Durins, durch und durch. Doch hier, in diesen Gemächern sind wir alle unsere gegenseitigen Angehörigen, unsere Liebsten. Dies ist unsere Familienzuflucht.'' Sie wandte sich Nÿr zu und nahm ihre beiden Hände. ''Und ganz offen, ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Wenn Du ihn erwählst, dann gehörst Du auch hierher.''

Nÿr starrte immer noch. ''Meine Herrin…'' Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste erneut erklären, wie inakzeptabel sie war…

An hob eine Hand. ''Schluss damit! Ich lasse eine frische Kanne Tee kommen, und dann können wir die restlichen aller Unterlagen durchsehen, die ich habe. Ich erinnere mich an etwas, was Balin mir mitgeteilt hat, bevor unser Ältester geboren wurde… für den Fall, er wäre ein Mädchen gewesen.'' Sie lächelte. ''Ich denke, es könnte Dir sehr nützlich sein.''

* * *

Fíli, König von Erebor verbrachte die Nacht des Durins-Tages, indem er dasselbe tat, was er in den letzten über achtzig Jahren immer in dieser Nacht getan hatte. Er gehörte zu seinem Bruder… und wahrte das Geheimnis über seinen Fluch in strenger Vertraulichkeit.

Jetzt, in den kalten Stunden nach Mitternacht, wand sich Kíli vor Schmerzen, sein Gesicht rot und erhitzt vom Fieber. Schließlich schrie er auf, nicht mehr fähig, sich zurückzuhalten. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, sein Atem war viel zu schnell und viel zu flach und er war kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein.

Fíli, aufs Höchste beunruhigt, umarmte ihn fest. ''Mahal, Kíli. Halte nur durch… halte einfach durch, tu' es für mich…''

''Nichts…'' brachte Kíli undeutlich hervor und schob ihn halbwegs von sich. ''Hier gibt es nichts…für Dich…''

Fíli packte ihn fester, er fühlte wie seines Bruders Herz vor Verzweiflung hämmerte.

''Es ist nicht real, Kíli,'' flüsterte er, in der Hoffnung, ihn zu beruhigen. Dies wiederholte sich während Kíli's Fieberschüben über all die langen Jahre immer wieder. Irgendjemand quälte ihn in seinen Träumen. ''Nur ein Albtraum. Denk' an etwas anderes – denke an die Sonne über den westlichen Hängen im Frühling…''

Er sah, wie Kíli in seinem Fieberwahn die Brauen zusammenzog und seine Atmung etwas langsamer wurde. Sein Blick war unstet und er blinzelte, als ob er versuchte, Fíli in die Augen zu sehen. ''Er will wissen… er will in den Berg hinein…''

Fílis Blick war starr. Das hatte er schon früher gehört. Er hatte sogar Gandalf davon berichtet.

 _Der Einfluß von Sauron reicht sehr weit, Fíli,_ hatte Gandalf gesagt. _Wir sollten seine Fähigkeit, Deinen Bruder in den Abgründen seiner Fieberträume zu erreichen, niemals unterschätzen._

Immer hatten sie gefürchtet, dass Sauron durch Kíli etwas über Erebor herausfinden könnte – etwas über seine Verteidigung erfahren würde. Herausfinden könnte, dass der Eine Ring sich nicht im Berg befand… sie alle wussten, dass der Dunkle Herrscher es vermutete.

 _Du musst diese Täuschung aufrechterhalten_ , hatte Gandalf ihm gesagt. _Je länger Sauron denkt, dass der Drache ihn in den Tiefen Erebors vergraben hat, desto länger können wir verbergen, was wirklich damit passiert ist. Glücklicherweise verstärkt Thorins Verhalten vor der Schlacht den Verdacht des Dunklen Herrschers, dass Er gefunden wurde und immer noch in Erebor aufbewahrt wird._

Fíli schloss die Augen. Tatsächlich konnte Thorins schreckliches Verhalten damals sehr gut etwas mit dem Ring zu tun gehabt haben. Wie Fíli jetzt, all diese Jahre später, wusste, hatte sich der Ring in diesem Winter wirklich in Erebor befunden… in der Tasche von Bilbo Beutlin.

Zu seinem Glück hatte er den Berg verlassen, als Bilbo abgereist war.

''Sauron ist verschwunden,'' sagte Fíli laut, genauso zu sich selbst wie zu seinem Bruder. ''Frodo hat den Ring zerstört, und Sauron mit ihm. Du hast mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie die schwarzen Wolken verschwanden…Du hast es mir selbst erzählt.

''… er will uns töten,'' stammelte Kíli und schüttelte den Kopf. Dunkle Ringe hatten sich unter seinen weit aufgerissenen, fiebrigen Augen gebildet. ''Uns alle…''

Doch Fíli blieb standhaft. ''Nein!'' Er biss die Kiefer zusammen und drückte seine Stirn gegen Kílis, so als ob er sein Schild sein könnte, welches verhinderte, dass solch düstere Gedanken in Kílis Verstand eindrangen. ''Mordor ist gefallen, Kíli. Verstehst Du das? Er hat keine Macht hier,'' Er betonte seine Worte, indem er die Hand seines Bruders fest drückte. ''Nie wieder.''

Doch Kíli war zu weit entfernt in seiner Qual, um ihn zu hören.

''Mahal, Kee…'' Fíli knirschte mit den Zähnen. So war es, wenn es immer schlimmer wurde… wenn Kíli die Schmerzen nicht länger ertragen konnte und das Fieber weiter stieg…

Fíli schloss erneut die Augen, hielt seinen Bruder ganz fest und suchte Zuflucht in dem Gebet, welches er immer gesprochen hatte in diesen letzten 82 Jahren. _Mahal, empfange meinen Bruder wenn er Deine Hallen betritt… mit offenen Armen heiße ihn willkommen in Deinem Heim…_

Fíli sank das Herz mit einem inneren Schrecken, der über die tiefe Sorge um seinen _nadadith_ weit hinausging.

 _Sauron ist fort, aber irgendetwas ist immer noch da draußen._

All diese Jahre, all diese Opfer, all jene, die sie verloren hatten… _Brand von Thal. Dain aus den Eisenbergen. Boromir von Gondir. Haldir von Lothlorien. Theoden von Rohan. Tauriel aus dem Waldlandreich… Balin, Oin, Ori… Thorin selbst._

Die meisten hatte Fíli gekannt. Selbst überlebt zu haben war kein Geschenk, tatsächlich fühlte er sich einfach zurückgelassen und schuldig, dass er überlebt hatte, während viele genauso wertvolle Krieger es nicht hatten.

 _Bei der Gnade Aüles, nicht Kíli von Erebor. Niemals Kíli…_

''Sauron ist fort,'' wiederholte er. ''Du bist hier mit mir, und Du bist in Sicherheit…''

Eine zitternde Hand langte empor und Fíli ergriff sie und hielt sie ganz fest.

In den letzten Stunden vor Einsetzen der Dämmerung stieg das Fieber weiter und Fílis tröstliche Umarmung wurde zu einer lebenswichtigen Maßnahme. Verzweifelt schlang er seine Arme um seinen Bruder, um zu verhindern, dass er sich selbst verletzte, während er kämpfte und um sich schlug... bis er schließlich entkräftet zusammensackte und das Zittern zu Krämpfen zu werden drohte.

Und Fílis Grauen wuchs. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Bruder immer noch jemanden hörte, in den Tiefen seines Fluchs. Was war ungeklärt? Verweilte der Geist Saurons noch immer, irgendwie? Und warum hatte der verdammte Fluch noch immer solche Kraft?

Die Frage begann in Fílis Gedanken zu kreisen. Er würde Gandalf finden müssen, oder wenigstens Herrn Elrond.

Doch er konnte in diesem Moment keinen wirklichen Sinn in die Fragen bringen. Nicht während Kíli in seinem Wahn Qualen litt.

 _Später,_ sagte er sich, f _ür jetzt, Mahal, bitte, lass' einfach nur die Sonne aufgehen und meinen Bruder am Leben sein…_

* * *

Kíli erwachte am Morgen nach dem Durins-Tag, zusammengerollt und an den Rücken seines Bruders geschmiegt.

Es war eine unschuldige, unter Zwergen übliche, brüderliche Geborgenheit, die in der Art so leicht von Menschen falsch verstanden wurde.

Selbstverständlich schenkten die Elben solchen Dingen keinerlei Beachtung

 _Man sollte meinen, wir sind langsam zu alt dafür_ , grübelte Kíli. Er lauschte auf Fílis leises Schnarchen. Keine Veranlassung, ihn zu wecken.

Schließlich hatte er die ganze Nacht bei ihm ausgeharrt. Er war sich sicher, nach zwei Tagen reinen Irrsinns hatte Fíli seinen Schlaf dringend nötig.

Kíli versuchte, die zurückliegenden Ereignisse aus seiner Erinnerung zu verbannen. Wachen, gefangen in einem Steinschlag. Den Anblick von Fíli, der mit einem Verräter kämpfte. Blut in der Halle des Königs. All das vermischte sich mit den undeutlichen Erinnerungen aus seinem Fieberwahn, den schneidenden Schmerzen und den brennenden Krämpfen in seinem Bein… und den Griff nach seines Bruders Hand, der das einzige war, was ihn mit der richtigen Welt verband und ihn vor Wahnsinn bewahrte, während sein Geist nur diesen roten Nebel sehen konnte.

 _Diese schreckliche Stimme... sie raste vor Wut, verspottete ihn…_

Bei Mahal, er wünschte sich, all das würde endlich aufhören. Er wollte nie wieder den Schmerz und das Feuer des Fluches verspüren, sich nie wieder selber hören, wie er vor Schmerz und Qual aufschrie.

Das Schlimme war, all das würde ihn zur selben Zeit im nächsten Jahr von neuem heimsuchen.

Das Gute war, er war ganz offensichtlich von der Liste der Heiratsanträge aus den Grauen Bergen gestrichen!

 _Mahal, ja!_

Fíli hatte aufgehört zu schnarchen.

''Du bist wach?'' Fílis Hand berührte Kílis.

''Mmm.''

''Besser?''

Kíli nickte. ''Nur… total ausgelaugt. Mein Kopf juckt von innen''

''Das sagst Du jedes Jahr.''

Keiner von Beiden bewegte sich, so behaglich wie sie sich fühlten.

''Du kannst in Deinem eigenen Bett schlafen, weißt Du?'' sagte Kíli und bezog sich dabei auf einen langjährigen Witz zwischen ihnen beiden, aus der Zeit, als Kíli so alt gewesen war wie der kleine Hannar heute, und sich vor Gewittern gefürchtet hatte.

''Was denn, denkst Du, meine Frau Gemahlin wird eifersüchtig?''

Kíli prustete. ''Deine werte Frau Gemahlin wird die Pause zu schätzen wissen.''

''Das ist es also, was Du über Ehefrauen weißt, kleiner Bruder,'' kommentierte Fíli amüsiert. Einen Moment später wechselte er das Thema. ''Erinnere mich, dass ich diesen verdammten Heiratsantrag finde und ihn in Fetzen reiße.''

''Gib ihn mir und ich mache es für Dich,'' murmelte Kíli.

''Und ich schwöre Dir,'' sagte Fíli immer noch schläfrig, ''wenn ich nicht vor Ende dieser Woche so einen von diesem Heilermädchen zu sehen bekomme, schreibe ich ihn selber für sie.''

* * *

Am Vormittag, drei Tage später erforderte ein Vermerk auf des Königs Terminkalender Kílis Anwesenheit in der Königlichen Halle. Es war der Tag, der gewöhnlich für alltägliche Angelegenheiten des Hofes reserviert war und dem alle Räte, viele der führenden Familien Erebors und die übliche Ansammlung von Zuschauern beiwohnten. Wenn alle heute ungewöhnlich formell und äußerst höflich waren, schrieb es Kíli lieber der Tatsache zu, dass die Verhandlungen am Tag zuvor erfolgreich abgeschlossen worden waren (der König der Ered Mithrel hatte den Giftanschlag überlebt und seine Stimme vom Krankenbett aus abgegeben). Jedenfalls lieber als dem Gefühl, dass die Leute plötzlich etwas bedachtsamer auf ihres Königs Temperament achteten und ihrem Verlangen, dass ihre Hälse heil blieben.

Wie vorherzusehen war, hatte Kíli seine Aufgaben rasch wieder aufgenommen, nachdem er sich, kaum dass der Durins-Tag vorüber war, vollständig erholt hatte. So erhob sich Kíli, als der betreffende Punkt der Tagesordnung aufgerufen wurde, um an seinem Platz an der Seite seines Bruders zu stehen und war zu allem bereit.

Eine kleine Delegation Zwerge näherte sich den Podest, unter ihnen Nÿr, flankiert vom alten Dori, seinen drei Neffen, und, überraschenderweise Dwalin und Glóin. Kíli erkannte, dass sie alle als ihre Beschützer und Repräsentanten auftraten, nachdem Frau An offensichtlich nicht entschieden hatte, wer von ihnen tatsächlich Nÿrs nächste Verbindung zur Familie Durins war.

Dori trat vor, vollzog die formalen Begrüßungen, und präsentierte dann seine Anliegen dem König. ''Ich überbringe einen Antrag, mein Herr, im Namen der Herrin Nÿr, unserer Cousine. Sie ist, soweit ich es verstehe, über ihre Mutter mit König Thrors Vaters Bruders Tochter mit uns verwandt.'' Er nickte und genoss offensichtlich die Gelegenheit, den König vor der gesamten Versammlung anzusprechen.

Kíli zog die Augenbrauchen hoch. Sie war also gar nicht so nahe verwandt mit ihm oder Fili (oder gar Thorin), und ausreichend entfernt von der direkten Abstammungslinie.

''Gebührend vermerkt. Bitte fahrt fort,'' forderte Fíli ihn auf.

Dori lächelte, verbeugte sich, lächelte erneut und zog dann vorsichtig ein Dokument hervor und öffnete es. Es schien viele Kniffe und Falten zu haben und er nickte entschuldigend, als er fortfuhr. Neben ihm stand Dwalin mit verschränkten Armen und verdrehte tatsächlich die Augen. Als er schließlich fertig war, lächelte Dori wieder und holte tief Luft.

Kíli wunderte sich, wie das Dokument so kompliziert sein konnte. Ein Heiratsantrag kam gewöhnlich gleich auf den Punkt.

''Ich präsentiere,'' Dori vollführte eine kunstvolle Verbeugung, ''der Familie des Prinzen Kíli von Erebor einen Antrag von meiner Cousine, der Herrin Nÿr.''

Kíli sah, dass sein Bruder einen Moment inne hielt und Dori dann zunickte, fortzufahren, während er einen sehr seriösen Gesichtsausdruck auflegte. Es würde schließlich nicht angehen, wenn er so aussah, als ob er das erwartet hätte. Kíli musste jedoch sorgfältig darauf achten, es zu vermeiden Dwalin anzusehen, um zu verhindern, seinerseits die Augen über diesen absurden Tanz zu verdrehen, den sie hier alle aufführten. Wieso konnten die beiden Beteiligten nicht einfach zustimmen und dann wäre die Sache erledigt?

Gegenüber beobachtete er Dori, der von dem Dokument in seiner Hand zu Nÿr sah, dann wieder zurück. ''Ist das ernst…?'' flüsterte er ihr zu. Nÿr neben ihm nickte nur und neigte den Kopf, als ob sie sagen wollte _''mach schon weiter''_. Dwalin sah aus, als ob er zu ihrer Verteidigung gleich zu knurren anfangen würde.

Kíli runzelte die Stirn, er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was hier die Frage war. Heiratsanträge betrafen nur die Wahl der Dame und die Jungs konnten dem nicht widersprechen, das war der Punkt.

Dori räusperte sich. ''Der vorliegende Antrag…'', er sah Nÿr noch einmal fragend an, die nur eine Augenbrauen in seine Richtung hob, unterstützt von Dwalins finsterem Blick. Dori nickte, zögerte und schien sich dann zu wappnen. ''…Ersucht ein Jahr der Werbung für eine Zeit nicht länger als zwölf Monate, er vereinbart mit den erforderlichen Anhängen und Ergänzungen die Bedingungen für die Fortsetzung der Studien meiner Herrin, um den Status eines voll ausgebildeten Heilers und Arztes zu erlangen…'' An diesem Punkt sah Dori etwas verunsichert aus, blickte Nÿr an und er wirkte, als hätte er das Gefühl, genug gesagt zu haben. Er beendete das Prozedere, indem er den König ansah und sagte: ''Et cetera.'' Er hielt dem Ratssekretär des Königs das Dokument hin, damit der es nahm und erwartete, das des Königs Temperament jeden Moment durchgehen würde.

Kíli blinzelte und fragte sich, ob er das richtig gehört hatte. Aber er hielt den Mund. Die Tradition schrieb vor, dass die Zukünftigen nicht sprachen. Er konnte nur seinen Bruder ansehen und auf Fílis Erfahrung in höfischen Angelegenheiten vertrauen, die Sache zu klären.

Doch sein Bruder hatte nur die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und schien einfach nur sprachlos zu sein.

Frau An rettete die Situation. ''Mein Herr?'' sie trat an die Seite ihres Ehemannes.

Fíli nickte. ''Bitte,'' sagte er und sah eher so aus, als ob er ihr panisch einen brennenden Kieferzapfen zuwerfen würde als ihr das Wort zu erteilen.

Frau An hielt ein altes, in Leder gebundenes Buch und schlug eine bestimmte Seite auf. Sie zeigte auf einen bestimmten Eintrag und reichte es dem Ratssekretär. ''Die Dame ist im Recht,'' erklärte An klar und deutlich. ''Der verstorbene Herr Balin hat mir dies vor langer Zeit erläutert – es ist ein Gesetz aus den alten Zeiten von Nain I, was sich auf das besondere Privileg bezieht, das nur einer Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht gewährt wird: das Recht auf eine Zeit der Bräutigamwerbung, an dessen Ende sie die Möglichkeit hat, den Burschen abzulehnen, um dessen Hand sie angehalten hat, sollte er sich als unakzeptabel erweisen.''

Fíli sah schwer beleidigt aus und seine Antwort war entsprechend scharf. ''Aber der _Bursche_ , um den es hier geht, entstammt ebenfalls dem Geschlecht Durins, und dazu noch mehrere Grade näher zur direkten Abstammungslinie.'' Kíli stand still. Tatsache war, der gesamte Hof hielt den Atem an. Fílis missbilligender Blick verhieß nichts Gutes für seine Laune.

Frau An machte einen eleganten Knicks um ihm in diesem Punkt zuzustimmen. ''Es erlaubt den zukünftigen Eheleuten lediglich, sich besser kennenzulernen und festzustellen, ob sie zueinander passen. Es wird als ein vornehmerer Weg für die Angehörigen des Geschlechts Durins angesehen,'' fügte sie hinzu. ''Tatsächlich wird auch unsere eigene Tochter, Prinzessin Iri, diese Möglichkeit haben, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, dass sie ihre Wahl trifft.

Kíli beobachtete, wie sein Bruder blinzelte und sich dann zurück lehnte. Einen Moment später schien er sich bei dem Gedanken etwas wohler zu fühlen. Wenn man die Angelegenheit in dem Zusammenhang sah... Der leicht vorwurfsvolle Blick, den Fíli mit seiner Gemahlin austauschte sagte deutlicher _wie kommt es, dass ich diese Chance nie hatte_ , als wenn er es laut ausgesprochen hätte.

Kíli unterdrückte ein Grinsen und sah durch den Raum auf Nÿr. Sie war brillant. Das war perfekt.

Schüchtern sah sie auf und traf seinen Blick mit ihrem. Ihr Ausdruck schien ihm zum einen Teil eine Entschuldigung zu sein, aber der andere Teil war ihre eigene unabhängige Selbstsicherheit. Ihre Ziele im Leben waren ihre eigenen, und er wusste plötzlich, dass ein großer Teil dessen, was er so anziehend an ihr fand, ihr starkes, nicht anmaßendes Selbstvertrauen in Sinn und Ziel ihres Tuns war. Sie hatte ihre eigene Vorstellung, wie sich ihr Leben gestalten würde, und sie war niemand, der das für irgendjemand anderen zurückstellen würde.

Nicht mal für einen Prinz.

Und schon gar nicht für einen einfachen Kerl aus den Ered Luin.

Und wahrlich, keiner von ihnen Beiden wäre glücklich damit, wenn sie es tu würde. Er am allerwenigsten. Er wollte, dass sie ihm gleichberechtigt war, mit ihrem eigenen, selbst erworbenen Status. Die Tatsache, dass sie eine Heilerin anstatt einer Kriegerin war, störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, sie ergänzten sich so auf perfekte Art und Weise.

Kíli lächelte.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sein Bruder ihn beobachtete. Er drehte sich herum, um ihn anzusehen, und sie brauchten keine Worte um einander zu verstehen.

Fíli hob eine Braue, als ob er sagen wollte: _nun, immerhin ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung._ Kíli blieb nur entschlossen stehen.

Fíli erhob sich, um sich an den Hof zu wenden. Seine für gewöhnlich ruhige und ausgeglichene Natur setzte sich wieder durch. ''Sehr wohl. Möge es in den Aufzeichnungen niedergelegt werden, dass ich den Antrag der Familie der Herrin Nÿr im Namen meines Bruders, Prinz Kíli von Erebor, annehme. Prinz Kíli,'' rief er in offiziellem Ton. ''Darf ich vorstellen, die Herrin Nÿr, deren Antrag ich zugestimmt habe für…'' er hielt inne, und suchte nach einer alternativen Formulierung für die gebräuchlichen Worte. ''… Ein Jahr der Bräutigamwerbung.''

Kíli lächelte leicht und trat vor. Seine Augen waren auf die schlichte Schönheit des hochgewachsenen Heilermädchens mit den wunderschönen grünen Augen und dem langen, einzelnen, rabenschwarzen Zopf gerichtet.

Er legte eine Hand über sein Herz.

''Meine Herrin,'' sagte er und verbeugte sich tief. ''Ich bin geehrt.''

..

.

* * *

 **AN.** : Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen. Bitte nehmt Euch die Zeit ein kurzes Kommentar zu hinterlassen, ein Feedback ist immer gut für die Moral eines jeden Autoren (oder Übersetzers). Dies ist der Abschluss der Geschichte, aber, keine Panik, nicht das Ende. Da ist noch ein bisschen mehr. Also bis bald. Bis dahin alle Liebe, Jessie & Summer, wie immer mit riesen Dank an Tallboy für seine Sicht der Dinge, und die Hilfe beim letzten Schliff.


	16. Epilog Teil I

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgend einer Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Epilog Teil I**

''Ich höre, für Dich sind endlich Glückwünsche angebracht, mein Junge!'' Bofurs fröhliche Augen funkelten, als er einen Stapel Skizzen und Zeichnungen von dem großen Tisch in der Planungskammer der Steinhauer nahm und zusammenrollte.

Kíli lächelte und warf sich eine lederne Dokumentenrolle über die Schulter, wo er normalerweise den Köcher mit Pfeilen trug. Insgesamt war er überrascht, wie glücklich die Bevölkerung von Erebor darüber war, dass die Herrin Nÿr ihn auserwählt hatte. Nun, noch nicht für eine sofortige Hochzeit… aber für ein Jahr der Brautwerbung, beziehungsweise Bräutigamswerbung.

''Wer hätte das gedacht, nicht wahr?''

Bofur schlängelte sich zu ihm durch. ''Leider kein Junggesellenleben mehr,'' spottete Bofur wohlwollend. ''Aber was ich nicht verstehe, wozu die Warterei? Die Mädels wollen doch im Allgemeinen rasch zum Ziel kommen…'' Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte den Kopf schief.

Kíli lachte. ''Ist ziemlich altmodisch, oder? Ich bin allerdings ganz dafür. Ich meine, wir haben uns doch wirklich gerade erst getroffen, und so fühlt es sich besser an.''

''Was er meint, ist,'' der alte Dwalin humpelte zu ihnen, ''dass sein Bruder ihn aus dem Rennen nehmen wollte, aber kein Mädel, das bei klarem Verstand war, wollte das riskieren.'' Er machte eine entsprechende Geste mit der Hand und griff nach Bofurs Schulter um sich abzustützen, als er vorbeiging.

Bofur lachte wieder. ''Aber, was ich mich allerdings frage, ist folgendes: Was genau macht ihr?'' Er verzog das Gesicht. ''Bräutigamswerbung? Was heißt das überhaupt?''

Kíli musste zugeben, dass er sich in diesem Punkt selbst etwas unsicher war. ''Sie… einfach besser kennenlernen,'' sagte er und drehte seinen alten Freund in Richtung Tür. ''Herausfinden, was sie glücklich macht – ihr helfen.''

Während er zur Tür ging, starrte Bofur verständnislos, er sah seinen jungen Freund an, als wäre er nicht ganz bei Trost. ''Aber wie soll Dir das denn ordentlich Schwung in die Kiste bringen. Ich meine, darum geht es doch, oder?''

Kíli guckte, als würde ihn das amüsieren, ohne jedoch auch nur noch ein weiteres Wort darüber zu sagen. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich in dieser Angelegenheit ziemlich hin und her gerissen. Auf einer Seite wollte er seine Liebe sanft und mit Ehrerbietung zeigen, auf der anderen Seite verspürte er den tief verwurzelten Drang, sie mit all seiner Leidenschaft und Stärke zu erobern. Diese eine Nacht in einer eingeschneiten Höhle war nicht unbedingt seine Vorstellung von romantischer Hingabe, und er war wild darauf, ihr zu beweisen, dass er es besser konnte. ''Das werde ich üüü – ber – haupt nicht mit Dir diskutieren,'' lachte er Bofur an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er klopfte seinem alten Freund auf den Rücken und winkte zum Abschied, als er sich davon machte.

Doch im Weitergehen wurde ihm bewusst, dass Bofur nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Was genau verbarg sich hinter dieser merkwürdigen Bräutigamswerbung, und was wurde von ihm erwartet, um seine Qualitäten unter Beweis zu stellen?

Tatsache war, der Antrag war verkündet worden, jeder hatte auf dem großen Fest nach Abschluss der Verhandlungen sein Glas darauf erhoben… und dann war sie zu ihren Studien für ihre Heilerlehre zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sowohl seinen Dienst, die Wache Erebors anzuführen, wieder aufgenommen, als auch wieder begonnen, an all den Beratungen teilzunehmen, für die sein Bruder einfach keine Zeit hatte.

Und daran war nichts Romantisches. Absolut nicht.

Doch für heute Abend hatte er einen Plan. Und zwar einen guten. Zumindest hoffte er, dass er gut war. Er war das am Morgen mit Fíli durchgegangen, der seine Idee unterstützte, aber dann vorsichtshalber keine Voraussage über den Erfolg abgegeben hatte.

''Du bist da auf Dich gestellt. Ich werde nicht mal versuchen, zu raten.'' Er hatte Kíli mit einem Kopfschütteln bedacht, ihm auf den Rücken geklopft und war von dannen geschlendert.

Also fühlte sich Kíli nun allein auf weiter Flur.

Andere Zwerge gingen an ihm vorüber und nickten ihm freundlich und respektvoll zu, während sie sich nach der Beratung rasch zerstreuten, die Hallen entlang eilten und Treppen erklommen. Die Diskussion hatte sehr lange gedauert und bei vielen von ihnen war das Abendessen bereits überfällig.

Kíli lief mit ausholenden Schritten durch die Haupthalle, wandte sich dann an einer Biegung nach links und ging eine wenig frequentierte Seitentreppe hinab. Zwei Biegungen später betrat er eine der geschäftigen Hallen der Händler. Er suchte die Menge ab und entdeckte Skirfir. Er trug keine Uniform, stand aber freiwillig Wache an einer belebten Dreierkreuzung. Ein Paar Krücken halfen ihm, sein heilenden Bein zu entlasten.

''Geht's Dir heute besser?'' fragte Kíli, und betrachtete die komplizierte Schiene. Sein Bein hatte Skirfir viele Schmerzen verursacht – ein Problem, für das Kíli großes Mitgefühl hatte.

Skirfir rang sich ein Lächeln ab. ''Ja, mein Herr. Meine Herrin und Heilerin hat mir einen Schlaftee verordnet.''

'' _Deine_ Herrin und Heilerin?'' Kíli prustete im Scherz.

Skirfir grinste. Er schien sehr zufrieden damit zu sein, dass sein Anführer auserwählt worden war. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, eilte ein junger Page außer Dienst um eine Ecke, offensichtlich suchte er nach Skirfir. Er kam schlitternd zum Stehen und verbeugte sich rasch vor seinem Prinz.

''Sprich, Junge,'' forderte Skirfir ihn auf.

''Mein Herr, die _danakha_ hat soeben die Halle der Ältesten verlassen,'' berichtete er.

Kíli hob eine Augenbraue, als er das Kuzdhul Wort hörte. Die smaragdgrüne Dame? _Nÿr. Mahal, sie hatten eine Wache organisiert und ihr einen Codenamen gegeben._ Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie das Grün wegen ihrer wunderschönen Augen ausgewählt hatten. Er begrüßte Skirfirs Initiative und fand den Aufwand ein bisschen amüsierend.

Aber er würde über den Erfolg ihrer Aktion nicht streiten.

''Danke, mein Junge,'' Skirfir nickte dem Pagen zu und entließ ihn. Dann zwinkerte er Kíli zu, der mit Sicherheit wusste, wie man das Ergebnis der Feldspionage gut verwenden konnte.

Kílis Hand auf Skirfirs Schulter machte seine Anerkennung über die Nachrichten deutlich. ''Geh zum Abendessen und schlaf dich ordentlich aus,'' sagte er mit leiser Stimme. ''Und erhebe einen Krug auf mein Glück.'' Er machte ein ernstes Gesicht und Skirfir wurde tatsächlich etwas rot, doch er sah auch aus, als sei er begierig darauf, dass sein Anführer Erfolg haben würde.

Kíli verschwendete keine Zeit. Er machte sich auf den Weg in die große zentrale Halle. Er passierte kreuz und quer mehrere freitragende Brücken und folgte großen steinernen Treppen. Das innere Herz des Einsamen Berges glühte in einem herrlichen goldenen Licht von herabhängenden Öllampen, und es summte buchstäblich um diese Zeit des Tages vor lauter Leuten. Im Vorbeigehen nickte und lächelte er vielen Zwergen zu, Jungs und Mädels gleichermaßen erkannten ihn, lächelten zurück oder grüßten rasch.

Doch er wollte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Er suchte nach Nÿr. Hochgewachsen und schlank für ein Zwergenmädchen, würde seine Zukünftige im traditionellen Blau der Heiler gekleidet sein und ihre Medizintasche bei sich tragen, und soweit er sie kannte, mindestens einen (wenn nicht gar mehrere) dicke medizinische Wälzer. Wenn sie gerade die Halle der Ältesten verlassen hatte, sollte sie jetzt auf dem Weg in die Schlafsäle der Studenten sein…

Schließlich entdeckte er sie auf einer der unteren Rampen und nahm rasch eine Abkürzung nach unten. Er hatte sie fast eingeholt und umging eilig eine Gruppe von Händlern.

'' Nÿr,'' rief er, und ging mit großen Schritten auf sie zu.

Sie drehte sich um, er holte sie ein und nahm sie bei der Hand.

Ihr Lächeln war fröhlich, reizend und ganz allein für ihn. Er beugte sich vor für einen kurzen, gebührend züchtigen Kuss. Sein Kriegerherz jedoch verspürte den plötzlichen Drang nach mehr, aber natürlich nicht hier… nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

''Arbeitsreicher Tag?'' fragte sie mit einem glücklichen Funkeln in ihren Augen.

''Sehr,'' er verdrehte die Augen und hob die Schulter, um die Dokumentenrolle zu zeigen. ''Planungen für Ausbesserungen und Ausbauarbeiten. Mein Bruder sagt immer, der Drache hat keine zweihundert Jahre in Erebor gehaust, aber es wird uns die doppelte Zeit kosten, alles zu reparieren — hauptsächlich weil ein jeder gegen jeden einzelnen Punkt mindestens fünf mal Einwände erhebt. ''

''Also… führst Du Verhandlungen.'' Nÿr versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

''Ganz genau. Die Bergleute wollen die nördliche Abzweigung des Schachtes mit der Silberader wieder eröffnen, die Steinhauer verlangen ein Jahr, um den Zugang zur Mine ordentlich abzustützen und sämtliche Zunftmeister der Handwerkerhallen verlangen die doppelte Menge an Silber, und das so schnell wie möglich.'' Er freute sich über das Glück derartige Probleme zu haben, anstatt sich ständig über drohende Angriffe Gedanken zu machen. ''Und Du?''

''Acht Fälle von Gicht, drei Kopfverletzungen und zwei Geburten.''

''Zwei?'' Kíli Gesicht erhellte sich. Das Volk von Erebor blühte auf, und eine vermehrte Anzahl von Kindern war der Beweis dafür. ''Das sind… wie viele? Elf in dieser Woche?''

''Fünfzehn. Zwölf Jungen und drei Mädels.''

Kíli liebte es, wenn ihr Gesicht in stillem Stolz leuchtete, wenn sie über die Neugeborenen sprach. Innerlich schürte es sein Feuer des Verlangens, sich ihr zu beweisen.

 _Immer mit der Ruhe, Junge_. ''Du musst erschöpft sein,'' sagte er.

''Ein wenig.'' Ihr Lächeln verschwand.

''Was denn?''

''Ich habe heute Nacht noch Stunden zu lernen,'' sie sah entschuldigend drein. ''Meine Klasse hat Prüfung, morgen Mittag.''

Kili versuchte nicht enttäuscht auszusehen.

''Es wäre nicht so schlimm,'' fuhr sie fort. ''Wenn wir nicht eine neue Klasse von Anfängerinnen hätten, die…'' sie sah nach oben, offensichtlich nach einer diplomatischen Formulierung ringend. ''…sehr jung sind. Es gibt viel mehr Geschnatter und albernes Benehmen in unserer Unterkunft, als dass tatsächlich gelernt wird.''

Kíli grinste. ''Dann ist dies eine gute Sache, die ich für Dich gefunden habe.'' Er langte in seine Jacke und zog einen merkwürdig geformten, uralten Schlüssel an einer blauen Seidenkordel hervor. ''Bist Du bereit für eine Überraschung?''

Ihre Mine war skeptisch, doch sie war eindeutig interessiert. ''Nur, wenn sie drei Stunden des Studiums der Behandlung von Verbrennungen beinhaltet.'' Sie hob den riesigen Wälzer, den sie in einem Arm bei sich trug, zum Beweis.

Kíli legte sein ernstestes Gesicht auf . ''Bei meiner Ehre, ich verspreche es.'' Er hielt ihr den glänzenden Schlüssel aus Messing auf seiner ausgestreckten Handfläche hin.

Sie standen auf einem Treppenabsatz, und Nÿr nahm den Schlüssel und betrachtete ihn. Schließlich blickte sie mit einem eigentümlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf.

''Wenn es einen Schlüssel gibt, dann muss es auch eine Tür geben,'' neckte sie ihn.

Das war die einzige Antwort, die Kíli brauchte. Er fasste ihre Hand und steuerte auf die Hallen der Lehre zu, nicht weit entfernt vom Schlafsaal der Heiler und Krankenhalle der Lehrlinge, wo Nÿr viele ihrer Stunden verbrachte.

Doch als sie die stark belebten Hallen erreichten, ging Kíli an den stark frequentierten Hauptkorridoren vorbei und sah sich anscheinend nach etwas anderem um. An einer Kreuzung mit sechs Abzweigen blieb er stehen und zog sie an sich vorbei.

''Das,'' sagte er und nickte in Richtung einer alten Steinmetzarbeit im blauen Gestein, ''ist die Statue von Joadmun, dem großen Apotheker.''

Nÿr nickte. ''Ja, ich weiß. Er hat das Buch _Grundlehren der Heilpflanzen_ geschrieben.''

''Aber das,'' fügte Kíli hinzu und drehte sie nach links zu einer unscheinbaren Passage, die aussah, als würde sie in einen Wandschrank mit Putzmitteln führen, ''ist es, wohin wir gehen werden. Aber da wir nicht wollen, dass ein jeder es bemerkt, oder noch schlimmer, uns hinterher kommt,'' sie tauschten einen viel sagenden Blick aus, ''müssen wir einen Moment warten, bis keiner mehr in der Nähe ist.''

So standen sie vor Joadmuns Statue und taten so, als würden sie sie interessiert betrachten. Und nachdem sie einige Minuten abgewartet hatten, bot sich ihnen die Gelegenheit, in die Passage zu schlüpfen, als gerade niemand hinschaute.

Zusammen folgten sie dem von Lampen erhellten schmalen Gang um drei scharfe Ecken und zwei kurze Treppen aufwärts, die sie schnell zu einer einzelnen, sehr alten behauenen steinernen Tür führten.

Nÿr starrte auf die Tür. Sie konnte am üblichen Platz kein Schlüsselloch entdecken.

Kíli zeigte auf das Ornament in der Mitte. ''Dort,'' wisperte er.

Nÿr nahm den Schlüssel und steckte ihn ins Schloss. Doch dann hielt sie inne. ''Was ist da drin?'' fragte sie, offensichtlich sehr neugierig.

Kíli lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. ''Verrate ich nicht. Das musst Du selber sehen.''

..

.

* * *

 **Anmerkung des Übersetzers**.: Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Ein bisschen was gibt es für unser Zwergenpaar noch zu tun, daher freut Euch auf Teil II des Epilogs. Wie immer hoffe ich, es hat gefallen. Und falls möglich nehmt euch ein wenig Zeit, ein kurzes Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Das freut ein jedes Schreiberherz. Also bis bald. Bis dahin ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, Jessie  & Summer, wie immer mit riesen Dank an Tallboy, der immer um Kílis Moral bemüht ist ;-)


	17. Epilog Teil II

**Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Epilog Teil II**

Kíli sah zu, wie Nÿr den Schlüssel drehte, bis das Schloss aufsprang. Die Tür öffnete sich überraschend leicht und lautlos für so alte Angeln.

Und dann blieb Nÿr fast die Luft weg, als sie schließlich das Innere des Raumes sah. Er war in das sanfte Licht von Öllampen getaucht, die Kíli einige Zeit zuvor aufgestellt hatte.

Er sah, wie sich eine gewisse Fassungslosigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, die sich dann jedoch in neugieriges Staunen verwandelte, als sie die Details wahrnahm: den Kamin, den flauschigen Teppich, die Bücherregale und den langen Eichentisch, auf dem die mundgeblasenen gläsernen Lampen standen.

''Was ist das für ein Ort?'' hauchte sie.

Kíli nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in die Kammer. Die Antwort auf diese Frage war etwas schwierig, aber er hatte bereits entschieden, sie nicht mit der gesamten Geschichte dieser Kammer zu belasten.

''Es ist ein Raum, den meine Mutter benutzt hat, als sie unter bei den Schulmeistern gelernt hat. Balin hat ihn mir vor vielen Jahren gezeigt.'' Er lächelte und behielt den Rest der Geschichte für sich.

Tatsächlich hatten auch seine beiden Onkel Thorin und Frerin die Kammer benutzt, und nachdem die Jahre der Herrschaft des Drachen vorüber waren, wurde er Balins bevorzugter Treffpunkt.

Sie war außerdem genau der Ort, an dem er und Fíli das letzte Mal mit, wie jetzt bekannt war, Nÿrs entferntem Cousin Ori gesprochen hatten, bevor ihr Freund zu dieser unglückseligen Reise nach Moria aufgebrochen war.

Doch er und Fíli hatten beschlossen, dass der Raum neues Leben verdiente, frei von Erinnerungen an schlimme Zeiten und längst Verstorbene.

So waren sie sich einig geworden, dass Kíli und Nÿr ihn sich als ihr persönliches Refugium teilen sollten, fernab von neugierigen Blicken und gesellschaftlichen Erwartungen.

''Ich dachte mir, wir beide würden einen Platz mögen, an dem wir ungestört sind,'' sagte er. ''Du kannst hier her kommen, wann immer du willst,'' fuhr er fort, und deutete mit einem Nicken auf den Schlüssel, den er ihr gegeben hatte. ''Seit Jahren ist hier oben niemand mehr gewesen. Naja, abgesehen von Ans Hausmädchen — sie hat darauf bestanden, sie heute Morgen zum Saubermachen herauf zu schicken.'' Er beobachtete, wie sich Nÿr einmal langsam im Kreis drehte. War seine Annahme richtig gewesen? Würde es ihr gefallen?

Oder erwartete er zu viel?

Nÿr blieb wie gebannt ganz still stehen. ''Die Bücherregale…!'' brachte sie hervor.

Er nahm ihr behutsam den übergroßen medizinischen Wälzer aus dem Arm, den sie mitgebracht hatte. ''Welchen Stuhl willst Du?''

Sie betrachtete den großen Tisch, bestens geeignet für ausgedehnte Studien und legte die Hand auf die Lehne des ersten Stuhles, er war aus Holz und auf dem Sitz lag ein weich gefülltes Kissen. ''Der hier ist wunderbar,'' flüsterte sie, und sah immer noch gänzlich überwältigt aus. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie vermutlich noch niemals eine eigenes Gemach gehabt hatte.

Er legte ihr dickes Buch ab und ging um den Tisch herum zu dem Stuhl gegenüber. Er nahm die Dokumentenrolle von der Schulter und legte sie ebenfalls auf den Tisch.

''Du hast zu lesen… und ich habe Baupläne, die ich durchsehen muss.'' Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Ich dachte, wir können die Zeit, die Du zum Lernen brauchst, beide sinnvoll nutzen.''

Sie lächelte. ''Wir zwei, vertieft in Papiere und Bücher, bis spät in die Nacht bei der Arbeit?'' Die Idee schien sie zu amüsieren, also fuhr er fort.

Ein bisschen nervös zeigte er ihr die hölzernen Schubladen für Papiere und Federn, es gab sogar eine für seine Zeichenutensilien. Er drehte die Flammen der Tischlampen hoch, und suchte dann in seinen Taschen nach seinem Feuerstein.

Er hielt ihn empor. ''Soll ich Feuer machen?'' Ihm fiel auf, dass er gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte, es so leise zu sagen. Es kam einfach so heraus. Doch die Antwort darauf würde ihm sagen, ob sie diesen Ort mochte und hier bleiben wollte.

Sie blieb still und nickte nur.

Er lächelte erleichtert und bückte sich vor dem Kamin. Das kleine Feuer begann zu prasseln und erhellte den Raum, doch bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, spürte er eine Berührung auf seiner Schulter.

Sie kniete neben ihm und nahm sein Gesicht sanft in ihre Hände. Dann lehnte sie sich zu ihm für einen Kuss. Und nicht für einen dieser keuschen, flüchtigen Küsse, die für die Augen der Öffentlichkeit geeignet waren.

Er war so leidenschaftlich, dass sie ihn damit ganz langsam hintenüber schob, bis er das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf seinem Hinterteil zu sitzen kam.

''Du hast zu lernen,'' sagte er gespielt entrüstet und vertiefte sich in einen weiteren Kuss.

''Willst Du aufhören?'' fragte sie neckisch, nicht ohne sofort einen neuen Kuss zu beginnen.

Nach einer Woche mit nichts weiter als anständigem und tugendhaftem Benehmen war der große flauschige Teppich vor dem Kaminfeuer viel zu verführerisch.

''Nicht…'' sagte er und erwiderte noch mehr Küsse, ''im Geringsten!''

Damit ließ er seinem brennenden Verlangen nach ihr freien Lauf. Er richtete sich auf, drehte sein wunderschönes Mädchen mit seinem starken Arm auf den Rücken und augenblicklich war er über ihr. Vor Begierde verschlang er sie fast mit seinem nächsten Kuss, und selbst wenn er es versucht hätte, nichts hielt ihn mehr zurück. Sie hieß ihn willkommen und erwiderte die Berührung seiner Lippen mit hungrigem Drängen. Ihre Leidenschaft schürte das Feuer seines Kriegerherzens… sie wollte ihn, und gab sich ihm hin. Und mit all ihrer Wärme und all ihrer inneren Glut zeigte sie ihm, dass sie nichts fürchtete… nicht mehr, nicht jetzt, und nicht mit ihm.

Um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, hielt Kíli inne und nahm sich die Zeit, um für einen kurzen Moment seine Stirn gegen ihre zu pressen. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange, flüsterte Ihren Namen und hatte keinen Gedanken mehr frei für auch nur ein einziges weiteres Wort.

''Sei still,'' wisperte sie, und ihre Stimme war tiefer als gewöhnlich. Ihre Hände tasteten flink nach der Schnalle seines Waffengurtes und öffnete sie, dann die Schließen der Weste und die Schnürungen an seinem Hemd…

 _Mahal_ , das Mädel kannte sich aus mit seinem Zeug.

 _Eine Heilerin_.. Sie hatte mit Sicherheit schon so manchem Burschen seine Kampfausrüstung ausgezogen, um an seine Wunden zu gelangen.

 _Umso besser_. Kíli lächelte, und dann hielt er sie auf, schob eine Hand unter den Saum ihres kurzen Kittels und im Nu zog er ihn ihr über den Kopf.

Sie lächelte, und gemeinsam machten sie kurzen Prozess mit ihren gegenseitigen Überkleidern. Fort mit allen Statussymbolen, mit allem, was sie als Anführer oder Heiler kennzeichnete, bis sie nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche waren und einander ganz einfach als Junge und Mädel sehen konnten.

Von nun an genossen sie es, sich gegenseitig langsam und mit Hingabe gänzlich zu entkleiden, immer wieder innehaltend, um mit begierigen Händen und feurigen Lippen zärtlich bloße Haut zu berührten und über Muskeln oder sanfte Kurven zu streichen. Schließlich war der Raum warm und gemütlich. Er hatte nichts von der derben, halb verfallenen, eiskalten Wachkammer, in der sie ihre erste innige und überstürzte Begegnung gehabt hatten.

Und er genoss, dass sie das Selbstbewusstsein hatte, ihm zu zeigen, was sie wollte. Sie machte mehr als deutlich, worum es ihr ging, und Kíli war nur zu glücklich, ihrer Einladung nachzukommen. Er bemühte sich ehrlich, seine Kräfte etwas im Zaum zu halten und rücksichtsvoll zu sein.

Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, wo sie ihn drängte, es nicht mehr zu sein.

 _Mahal, Mädchen! Ja!_

* * *

Kíli erwachte mit Nÿr, die an seine Schulter gekuschelt lag. Eine weiche Steppdecke war über sie gebreitet. Das Feuer war zu Glut herunter gebrannt, doch es war ausreichend.

Ausreichend für ihn, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Ruhig lag sie in seinem Arm, und war völlig entspannt.

Er würde dieses eine Jahr schon überleben, sagte er sich, wenn das, was als nächstes passieren würde, das war, worauf er hoffte.

Er wollte erleben, wie sie neben ihm erwachte, er wollte wissen, ob die Nähe, die er empfand, auch von ihr geteilt wurde. Denn neben allem anderen war es das, was er wirklich vermisst hatte. All die Jahre, in denen er mit dem Fluch gekämpft und ihn überlebt hatte, hatten ihm diese Einsicht gebracht. Er wollte die Leidenschaft, natürlich. Doch genauso hungerte er nach dem Frieden, den ihm einfache Zärtlichkeit und Nähe brachte, abgeschieden vom Rest der Welt. Ein einfacher Ausgleich für all seine vielen Jahre der Pflicht und des Dienens.

Sie rührte sich und erwachte rascher, als er vermutet hatte.

Er hielt beinahe den Atem an.

Sie blinzelte, als sie ihn ansah, und ihr fragender Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich rasch zu einem absolut hinreißendem Blick des Staunens und des Einverständnisses in ihren großen, wunderschönen Augen. Sie waren hier, sie waren zusammen, und es war gut. Sie kuschelte ihre Nase unter sein Kinn, und er küsste ihre Stirn. Sie drückte sich enger an ihn.

 _Ja. Das ist richtig._

''Ich liebe Dich,'' flüsterte sie mit schläfriger Stimme und klang sehr zufrieden. Sie langte mit einer Hand über seine Brust und legte sie solcher Sanftheit auf seine Schulter, dass es sein Herz rührte.

''Und ich Dich,'' antwortete er mit leiser Stimme und schloss erleichtert die Augen. ''So viel mehr, als ich sagen kann.''

Es würde ihnen gut gehen, das konnte er sehen. Und sein Leben würde nicht mehr so hart sein wie bisher. Immer mehr bekam er das Gefühl, das es so werden würde, wie er es sich insgeheim schon lange erträumt hatte.

..

.

* * *

.

 **AN** : Da sind wir am Ende von ''Die letzten Schatten Morguls'' angelangt. Vielen Dank an alle, die uns bis hier her begleitet haben. Wir hoffen, er hat Euch gefallen und nehmt Euch den Moment, ein Feedback zu hinterlassen, wir würden uns sehr freuen (und es ist gut für die Motivation).

Wie gesagt, das ist das Ende von ''Die letzten Schatten Morguls'', doch das ist nicht das Ende der Geschichte. Wenn ihr mögt, es geht noch weiter. Summer, Tallboy und ich machen jetzt eine kleine Pause, und wer dann Lust hat mit dabei zu sein, in zwei oder drei Wochen geht es hier weiter mit der nächsten Geschichte über Kíli, Fíli und seine Familie in einem neuen Abenteuer: **Erebor 3022 : Ravenspeaker - Die Raben von Durins Volk**.

Bis dahin Mahal's Segen, Jessie, Summer & Tallboy


	18. Einladung zu Geschichte 2

Willkommen liebe Leser!

Wie versprochen melden wir uns zurück mit der Fortsetzung von ''Die letzten Schatten Morguls''.

Wir laden euch ein zu:

 **Erebor 3022 : Ravenspeaker - Die Raben von Durins Volk.**

Seid dabei und begleitet Fíli und sein Kinder, Kíli und Nÿr und findet heraus, wie es mit den beiden weitergeht, und ob sie vielleicht auch einmal eigene Kinder haben werden. Es sei verraten, dass diese zweite Geschichte aus Summers Erebor 3022 Universum nicht die letzte ist ;-). Die beiden haben noch eine lange Reise vor sich, die natürlich nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten und Gefahren ist.

Mahals Segen, Summer und Jessie

* * *

Alle die unseren Zwergen bis hier her gefolgt sind hier ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, folgt ihnen weiter in der zweiten Geschichte hier auf diesem Account in

 **Kapitel 1**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, Anführer der Königlichen Wache und seit kurzem verlobt mit dem Heiler-Lehrmädchen Nÿr, stand auf der offenen Brustwehr hoch oben auf dem Rabenberg. Er war in einen mit Pelz besetzten Ledermantel gehüllt und die Fülle seines langen, schwarzen Haars wehte hinter ihm im eisigen, böigen Wind.

Neben ihm stand sein ältester Neffe Fjalar, ungeduldig erpicht auf seine erste Gelegenheit, mit den Raben seines Volkes zu sprechen.

…


End file.
